Sentimientos sin conocer
by matsu33
Summary: El comienzo de la historia de un amor que poco a poco se volverá fuerte y traerá consigo nuevas aventuras (kyalin).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos esta es mi primera historia lo haré lo mejor que pueda y espero que sea de su agrado, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y si cometo errores háganmelos saber, al igual de alguna duda, comentario sugerencia etc., que tengan.**

 **Ok aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten**

Capítulo I

Todo comenzó con la pregunta: ¿Siento algo por ella?

Ciudad República es un lugar hermoso con enormes edificios, jardines y parques donde la gente puede caminar tranquilamente. Cuenta con alta tecnología (no en su máximo esplendor, pero si en su mayor parte).

Las personas que habitan en esta ciudad viven en paz, normalmente en armonía, pero como en cualquier lugar existen personas que cometen errores y delitos.

Su creador fue el famoso avatar Aang, un hombre intachable, bondadoso y que solo buscó el bien para sus habitantes y el resto del mundo. Aang era una persona adorable, siempre ayudando a los demás de manera amable y optimista, él conocía el dolor que causa la maldad de un hombre, ya que cuando fue pequeño tuvo que vivir en una guerra, fue lo más horrible que alguien se puede imaginar y lo único bueno que tuvo en ese tiempo fue conocer a grandes personas tales como:

Sokka, un chico alto, piel morena, ojos color azul, con una personalidad increíble, algo testarudo y enojón; pero si necesitabas a alguien que te ayudará con algún plan o te acompañará en alguna aventura, sabías que él estaría ahí contigo.

También estaba Toph, una chica ciega que podía ver mejor que cualquiera, ella era una gran amiga, aunque su personalidad era algo complicada por su temperamento, debido a que se enojaba con demasiada facilidad pero era lo que la volvía única. Cuando Toph consideraba a alguien su amigo, ella estaría ahí dispuesta en cualquier momento. Ella pertenecía a la familia Beifong, una de las familias más ricas del mundo y aunque eso le agradaba, Toph no se sentía viva, ya que era tratada como una bebé lo cual a ella le molestaba y entristecía.

De igual forma, estaba Zuko, él era un chico de un honor increíble, el cual era su razón de vivir, Zuko podría lucir amargado, arrogante y grosero, pero en realidad él era una persona amable, sensible y le gustaba ayudar a los demás solo que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Zuko al igual que Toph venía de una de las familias más importantes y ricos del mundo.

Por último, esta Katara, ella era una chica encantadora con toda la expresión de la palabra, ella era la mamá del grupo, se preocupaba para que todos comieran, hicieran sus deberes y hasta obligaba a Sokka y a Toph a bañarse.

Katara es la hermana de Sokka, ellos vienen de una aldea humilde que se especializaba en la sanación mediante hierbas y remedios medicinales. Su aldea vivía en armonía hasta que la guerra arribó al lugar, el padre de ellos y jefe de la aldea junto con lo demás hombres fueron voluntarios para terminar con dicha guerra. Al no encontrarse ningún hombre en la aldea, esta fue nuevamente atacada, en donde perdió la vida la madre de Katara y Sokka, dado esto ellos se vieron obligados a viajar solos.

Todo cambio cuando nos encontramos y aunque todos teníamos diferentes razones y motivos para viajar solos, nos unía un propósito: Lograr terminar con el sufrimiento, el dolor y llegar a ser felices. De ahí dio comienzo una gran amistad que seguiría por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Aang obtuvo el título de avatar, el cual no es un título que se podía heredar y mucho menos comprarse, solo lo puede tener un apersona de corazón noble, que busque la tranquilidad en el mundo. Este título lo otorga la organización "El Loto Blanco", cuyo propósito es traer el equilibrio al mundo.

Al pasar los años, las cosas cambiaron para bien, volvió la paz al mundo y poco a poco se creó un nuevo comienzo.

O-O-O-O

Niños a comer – decía una alegre mamá llamando a sus hijos.-

Ya vamos mamá – decían dos niños y un adolescente, corriendo y compitiendo por quién llegaba primero a la mesa.

El primero en llegar fue Bumi como era de esperarse, él era el mayor, un chico de piel blanca, ojos color gris, cabello negro alborotado y una gran sonrisa, aunque el chico ya tenía 15 años podía comportarse como si tuviera tan solo 5 años, pero eso era lo que lo hacía divertido y especial. Seguido de él, venía Kya, una niña de piel morena, ojos grandes de un tono azul tan hermoso como el cielo, con cabello largo y negro, divertida y alegre como Bumi. Por último, venía Tenzin, que a diferencia de sus hermanos, él se veía serio y un poco molesto ya que era el último en llegar y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Jajaja Tenzin como siempre en el último – decía un burlón Bumi riendo y picando a Tenzin en un costado.

Era de esperarse, es un bebé aún – dijo Kya.

Tenzin se ponía rojo del coraje pero no decía nada, era normal esa actitud en él, ya que nunca peleaba, solo guardaba silencio y se molestaba.

Bumi, Kya – decía Katara, quien era la madre de esos tres niños – dejen de molestar a Tenzin y pidan disculpas – dijo en un tono de regaño.

Los dos chicos burlones hicieron caso y con un Tenzin más relajado se sentaron a comer.

Mamá, ¿dónde está papá? – preguntaba Tenzin mientras comía su cereal de chocolate, el cual era su favorito.

Se tuvo que ir a su oficina temprano – dijo Katara, viendo los rostros de sus hijos. Ya saben que su padre es un hombre muy ocupado pero los ama demasiado y hace todo por ustedes – comento.

Aang era un padre magnifico pero su trabajo era muy absorbente, ser el avatar y fundador de Ciudad República no era una tarea nada fácil.

Para alegrar a sus hijos Katara comento – hoy tenemos una visita – las miradas curiosas aparecieron de inmediato diciendo los tres a la vez – quien, dinos mamá!

Su tía Toph – dijo Katara dándoles una sonrisa y escuchando los gritos de felicidad de sus hijos.

Bumi, Kya y Tenzin adoraban a su tía Toph, siempre les contaba historias geniales y aunque ella no era muy cariñosa, era una gran tía. Pero que su tía Toph los visitara también significaba otra cosa, irían Lin y Suyin, las hijas de ella. Eso les agradaba demasiado porque pasarían horas jugando, a pesar de que Lin era muy reservado, Suyin era todo lo contrario y terminaba convenciéndola para jugar los 5 hasta acabar totalmente rendidos.

Las horas pasaron y se escuchaba el timbre del hogar del avatar Aang, lo cual significaba que la tía Toph había llegado, al abrir la puerta efectivamente ahí estaba acompañada de dos pequeñas niñas. La mayor de ellas, tenía unos ojos hermosos de color verde, una piel muy muy blanca y rostro serio pero amigable, a su lado se encontraba una niña más pequeña, ella era de piel morena y una gran sonrisa, tenía igual los hermosos ojos color verde. Bajando las escaleras venían los tres hijos de Aang y Katara, corriendo con sonrisas para recibir a sus invitadas. Entrando, como era costumbre Toph se quejaba de la ubicación de la casa del avatar, ya que esta estaba en una isla a unos cuantos kilómetros de la gran ciudad, dando como resultado que la única forma de cruzar era por un transporte acuático o aéreo y para Toph las dos opciones eran terribles.

Deberían cambiar de casa – comentaba Toph con un tono de reclamo mezclado con risa.

Jaja tranquila Toph ya paso lo peor – decía una alegre Katara, abrazando a sus visitas.

Cuando los saludos terminaron Toph y Katara platicaban en la sala, mientras los 5 niños jugaban a las escondidas; la isla era perfecta para jugar a esconderse ya que había decenas de lugares para poder hacerlo, cuando Bumi empezó a contar, los otros 4 niños salieron corriendo para esconderse, Tenzin se escondió en una bodega que había en la isla, Suyin se escondió detrás del árbol más alejado que estaba de Bumi, Kya estaba a punto de subir a un árbol para esconderse cuando vio a Lin preocupada sin saber donde ocultarse, Kya no pudo evitar reírse y observarla. Se escuchaba que Bumi estaba a punto de terminar y ninguna de las dos se había escondido, una por no saber y la otra por haber estado observando a la primera. En el momento en que Bumi dijo que había terminado, lo único que se le ocurrió a Kya fue correr y esconderse en el primer arbusto que vio jalando a Lin consigo, esperando a que Bumi no le prestara atención a un simple arbusto y las descubriera.

Ahí estaban Kya y Lin escondidas hasta que se escucharon unas risas y se asomaron, vieron a Bumi con Suyin riendo y a un enojado Tenzin, por lo que entendieron que el juego había terminado y que los más probable es que Tenzin había perdido, con una sonrisa en ambas niñas, decidieron levantarse y en el momento en que iban a caminar hacia los demás, Lin le dio un beso a Kya en la mejilla.

Gracias por esconderme – dijo Lin con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo para encontrarse con los demás.

Ante ese gesto por parte de Lin, Kya se sentía más alegre de lo normal y con un sentimiento extraño en ella pero para su edad de 10 años no sabía qué significaba, aunque más adelante entendería.

Continuará…

Hola, espero que les haya gustado :) déjenme sus comentarios, tengo pensado actualizar cada semana pero todo depende de cuánto trabajo me manden mis maestros. Les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron mi primer capítulo y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco, ustedes me motivan a seguir adelante, bueno los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo ll

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde aquel beso inocente que dio Lin y de que algo en Kya creció sin ni si quiera saberlo, ellas siempre habían tenido una buena amistad, jugaban juntas, se reían y platicaban pero kya inconscientemente deseaba más, si antes veía a su tía Toph cada mes ahora lo hacia casi a diario debido a que muy dentro de ella sentía la necesidad de ver a Lin, de estar a su lado, de ver su hermosos ojos y rostro cada vez que sonreía. Aunque Kya sentía el cambio en el afecto que tenía por la chica de ojos verdes, ella no se alarmaba ya que se habían vuelto mejores amigas y suponía que esa necesidad acerca de Lin era normal, que eso hacían las amigas aunque la realidad era otra.

Kya no era la única que tenía ese sentimiento extraño, Lin también lo tenía. Ella siempre había sido una niña amable y tranquila, pero demasiado cerrada, a Lin no le gustaba compartir sus emociones ni pensamientos, normalmente se la pasaba sola sintiéndose incomprendida y siempre queriendo complacer a su mamá en todo, aunque no eran las cosas que a veces ella deseara. Desde que su amistad se había vuelto más íntima, Lin había cambiado demasiado o al menos con Kya, ellas se pasaban horas platicando, sonriendo a cada rato y haciendo tonterías que estando Lin sola jamás hubiera pasado por su mente, ahora ella era feliz y esa felicidad la daba cierta morena de ojos azules, ellas eran totalmente diferentes, si Kya quería ver una película de romance, Lin quería una de terror y su diferencia no solo se basaba en eso, en sí era casi todo.

Kya ahora tenía 17 años y se había vuelto una chica alta, con su cuerpo totalmente diferente a cuando era una niña, sus ojos era de un tono azul aún más hermosos que con una mirada podía hacer derretir a cualquier persona, aunque en realidad sus miradas sólo eran para una chica, la cual ahora tenía 15 años, casi igual de alta que ella, con una piel tan blanca y delicada que parecía porcelana y esos hermosos ojos verdes que le encantaban.

A Kya le gustaba usar vestidos y faldas largas, collares, brazaletes, botas de piel, en conclusión ella se consideraba con un estilo hippie, le gustaba todo lo dulce, los postres eran su debilidad, le encantaban los días de campo pasando un tiempo al aire libre con la naturaleza y los animales. A diferencia de Kya, a Lin le gustaba los lugares elegantes, la comida a tres tiempos, siempre comportándose formal y educada o como la llamaba Kya "aburrida", pero a pesar de eso ella no era una chica soberbia ni mucho menos presumida, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás con un gran sentido de justicia, sólo que sí algo cortante y muy selectiva con las personas que permitía a su alrededor aunque eso poco a poco iba cambiando porque al estar con Kya siempre terminaba en una aventura y conociendo a decenas de personas. Lin vestía casi siempre elegante ya que era de la familia Beifong y como todos sabían era muy ricos, lo cual significaba que las apariencias eran de suma importancia, a pesar de gustarle tener ese apellido no evitaba sentir un poco de envidia hacia Kya y su familia, ya que ellos eran igual de ricos que su familia, pero para ellos las apariencias no eran tan relevantes, lo importante era ser felices sin importar qué, no vivían en una gran mansión ni les importaba acudir a las reuniones de gala que eran exclusivas para las mejores familias, las cuales solo trataban de lo ricos que eran y de todo lo que pudieran presumir, para ellos sentarse a la mesa todos juntos con sonrisas y amor era realmente suficiente. Pero a pesar de estas diferencias, Kya y Lin amaban la compañía una de la otra y no era un impedimento en su amistad.

_O_O_O_O_O_

Kya jamás había estado tan pensativa como en esa tarde después de cenar, ya que durante esa cena su padre le hizo una observación totalmente cierta.

Hijos tienen que pensar en su futuro- comentó mientras cenaban - entiendo que aún no tienen la edad pero Bumi ya esta en el ejército, tú Kya ya sólo falta un año para que salgas del colegio y puedas entrar a la facultad de medicina que querías y Tenzin tienes que irte preparando si quieres ser parte del Consejo de Ciudad República- comentó en un tono serio Aang.

Rayos, es cierto - pensó Kya. Ya se acercaba el momento de ir a estudiar al extranjero, ese siempre había sido su sueño, desde que su madre le contaba como en su aldea ayudaba a las personas y la satisfacción que sientes al hacer el bien, Kya deseaba lo mismo, ayudar a los demás, y después de enterarse que en un internado en el extranjero la medicina había avanzado tanto, ya que ahora no sólo eran remedios y plantas medicinales si no el implemento de otras técnicas e instrumentos, Kya lo único que deseaba era estudiar ahí o eso había deseado, pero después de esa cena, el simple hecho de pensar irse de Ciudad República le causaba cierto desagrado.

A la mañana siguiente Kya se preparaba para ir al colegio, era el primer día de su último año y estaba algo nerviosa pero feliz, se arreglaba su cabello en una larga coleta cuando escuchó a su madre diciendo – Kya, Tenzin a desayunar - después de terminar de arreglarse bajo, comiendo su desayuno platicaba con su madre y hermano cosas normales para después despedirse de ella con una beso en la mejilla. Normalmente Kya se iba sola de la isla a su colegio, pero ahora Tenzin entraba en primer año en el mismo colegio y ahora tenía que irse con él.

Ya en el colegio aún no empezaban las clases y decidió ir a dar una visita. Llegó a un salón grande donde había más que lo normal de alumnos que hay por aula, todos eran de primer año, y al entrar la observaban con curiosidad. Kya era una chica popular, siempre la invitaban a las fiestas, no faltaban los chicos en invitarla a salir y no sólo porque fuera la hija del avatar Aang, si no que su gran belleza era suficiente, ella siempre rechazaba todo y a todos, lo cual la volvía aún más interesante para los chicos. El motivo de su visita a esa aula era que cierta niña de ojos verdes y mirada seria, era de primer año.

-Hola Lin- decía una alegre kya acercándose.

-Hola Kya, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lin.

-Nada, sólo vine a ver qué tal estabas, debe ser difícil estar en primer año y no conocer a nadie- dijo la de ojos azules

-No esta, ni estará sola - comentaba Tenzin, el cual estaba en el mismo salón de Lin - yo estaré con ella.

Ese comentario por parte de Tenzin hizo que Kya se molestará y más al ver el rostro de Lin sonrojado, esto la puso tan furiosa que salió del salón sin despedirse.

¿Qué?, ¿por qué tiene que estar en su salón? y ¿por qué demonios Lin se sonrojo? - decía Kya para si misma - y ¿por qué me molesta tanto? – pensaba.

Las horas de clases pasaban rápido y ya estaba sonando la alarma que anunciaba la salida, Kya estaba guardando sus cosas cuando pudo observar que Tenzin se le acercaba, y si en la mañana estaba molesta, después de esa plática no tendría palabras para describir como se sentía.

Kya, puedo hablar contigo - decía un nervioso Tenzin - mientras entraba en el salón acercándose a ella.

Aja, dime que sucede - decía algo cortante- mientras se sentaba

Kya...Cre... Creo que me gusta Lin y quiero pedirte que me ayudes con ella - comentó Tenzin con la mirada en el piso y la cara roja como un tomate.

En ese instante, la oji azul no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, su mente se quedó en blanco, solo sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y ganas de golpear a su hermano, ante el gesto que tenía Kya y la ausencia de palabras por parte de ella, Tenzin se atrevió a volver decir - yo sé que eres su mejor amiga y no espero que me consigas una cita con ella, solo saber qué piensa de mí, no como amigos desde pequeños que hemos sido si no como algo más - no acaba de decir las palabras Tenzin cuando vio que su hermana salía del salón diciendo - claro Tenzin, te ayudaré y regrésate solo a casa porque yo haré algo antes - vio como corría por los pasillos.

Mientas tanto Kya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué, cuando chocó con alguien y las dos cayeron al suelo.

Auch - decía la chica que había chocado con la oji azul.

Disculpa, no te vi - comentaba Kya, cuando sus ojos se abrieron reconociendo a la persona.

Izumi - gritó Kya, abrazando a la chica - ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cuándo llegaste? , ¿Por qué tienes nuestro uniforme puesto?

Jajaja tranquila, deja de hacer tantas preguntas - decía la chica de lentes.

Izumi al igual que Lin era amiga desde la infancia de los hijos del avatar, ella era la hija de Zuko, un gran amigo de Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph o el "equipo avatar" como se hacían llamar de jóvenes. Izumi era alta, piel banca, con lentes pero no opacaban sus hermosos ojos color dorado, cabello negro y una mirada fuerte. A pensar de la distancia, ya que Zuko y su familia no vivían en Ciudad República y por eso no se veían muy seguido, no evitaba que Kya e Izumi fueran grandes amigas y pasarán juntas diversas aventuras, que normalmente Izumi tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

Que bueno que estas aquí - decía Kya con una gran sonrisa - creo que necesito que me ayudes a entender algo - cambio a un rostro serio mezclado con tristeza.

\- Ya se me hacía raro que no tuvieras problemas que necesitaran mis sabios consejos - ambas chicas reían mientras se sentaban en la cafetería.

\- Pero antes de llenar tu cabeza con problemas, cuéntame ¿qué haces aquí? - comentaba la morena.

\- Pues mi padre tiene que hacer negocios aquí en Ciudad República y nos quedaremos más de un año, así que por mi último año estudiaré en este colegio, justamente iba saliendo de hablar con la directora, la cual me asignó a la aula 206, cuando chocamos - comentaba Izumi, acomodándose sus lentes.

Que genial que tío Zuko y tía Mai están también, mis padres se alegrarán por la noticia, además estas en mi misma aula, las cosas no pueden ser mejor - decía con una gran sonrisa Kya.

\- Pero ahora si dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo que ayudarte a entender? - decía la chica de ojos dorados.

\- Ammm pero primero, vamos a mi casa, comemos y de ahí hablamos, a mi madre le dará mucho gusto verte - decía Kya.

\- Claro, vamos - dijo Izumi, antes de caminar juntas las dos chicas.

Al llegar a su casa, como era de esperarse, en el momento en que Katara vio a Izumi la abrazo diciendo el gusto que le daba verla y haciendo casi las mismas preguntas que Kya. Después de los saludos y que Izumi avisara que se quedaría en casa del avatar, se sentaron a la mesa, mientras venía llegando el avatar.

Papa! - gritaban los dos hermanos corriendo a abrazarlo - es raro que vengas a comer - decían Kya y Tenzin.

\- Lo sé hijos, es que tenía un poco de tiempo libre y además tenía que decirles que iremos a cenar a casa de tía Toph - dijo mientras se acercaba al comedor.

\- Hola tío - decía una alegre Izumi abrazando a Aang.

Hola Izumi, que grande estas - decía el avatar- supongo que ya le contaste la sorpresa verdad Izumi.

\- Si tío, ya lo hice - contestaba la hija de Zuko.

\- La cena es por el mismo motivo, darles la bienvenida - decía Aang con una gran sonrisa.

Después de comer y de largas pláticas, ya estaban las dos chicas en el cuarto de Kya dispuestas para hablar.

Bueno, ya deja de tenerme en suspenso Kya y dime que es lo que te pasa - decía una impaciente Izumi.

Esta bien, te diré - decía Kya tomando valor - no sé lo que me sucede, están pasando muchas cosas por mi mente, sabes que siempre he querido estudiar medicina, no? - le decía a Izumi.

\- Si claro, siempre ha sido tu sueño, pero qué con eso - comentó Izumi.

\- Bueno, pues ahora el simple hecho de alejarme de Ciudad República me causa un gran desagrado y hoy por ejemplo, exploté horrible cuando hablaba con Tenzin lo cual no entiendo, por eso fue que salí corriendo y choque contigo - decía la chica de ojos azules mirando hacia sus pies.

\- Eso suena extraño - comentaba Izumi mientras se acomodaba sus lentes - pero ¿qué era lo que hablabas con Tenzin, para que explotaras así?

\- Me dijo que le gusta Lin - expresó la morena en un tono de desagrado.

Por parte de Izumi no hubo ningún comentario, hasta después de unos minutos que dijo – Kya, ¿no has pensado en que posiblemente estés enamorada de Lin?

Al escuchar lo que dijo Izumi, Kya no pudo formular ninguna palabra lógica, por la mente de la morena solo pasaban las palabras de la chica de ojos dorados, hasta que pudo decir.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, Izumi - diciendo eso, tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no notara su rostro sonrojado.

\- Claro que tiene sentido Kya, siempre quieres estar con Lin, sólo tienes ojos para ella, siempre he notado como la miras y la sonrisa tonta que pones a su lado, aunque creí que era por la amistad, pero ahora que sucede esto esa es la respuesta más lógica, estas enamorada de ella - comentaba Izumi mientras tenía su mano en su barbilla.

Para Kya el tema de la homosexualidad no era algo extraño ni malo, de hecho varias veces había recibido cartas de chicas del colegio, diciéndole cuanto la admiraban y le gustaba, hasta alguna que otra chica que se atrevía a decirle en persona que le gustaba e invitarla a salir, pero ella siempre las había rechazado, creyendo que era porque a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, pero ahora tal vez pensaba que el verdadero motivo por el cual las rechazaba era otro.

\- No lo sé Izumi - contestó Kya poniendo sus manos en la cara - ahora estoy más confundida - decía Kya con un tono de frustración.

\- Tranquila Kya, no es nada del otro mundo, sólo siento que si descubres que en verdad te gusta, deberías pensarlo bien y darte prisa porque a tu hermano también le gusta - decía Izumi mirando a la morena.

La sensación de esas palabras sólo se describen como un balde de agua fría, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió Kya.

\- Deberías hablarlo con Lin, tal vez ella siente lo mismo que tú - lo decía Izumi mientras picaba el costado de Kya riéndose y viendo como ella se sonrojaba.

\- Izumi, primero tengo que estar segura si a mí me gusta Lin, antes de si quiera pensar en decirle algo sobre esto - decía Kya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Iban a seguir con su platicaba cuando Katara entró a la recámara de Kya.

\- Chicas, ya deberían vestirse para la cena, aquí te traigo el vestido que mando tu mamá Izumi – dijo Katara mientras ponía el vestido sobre la cama.

Ellas entendieron que tendrían que dejar su plática para más tarde.

O_O_O_O_O

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Beifong, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Lin pero diferente a como normalmente estaba.

Porque no he sabido nada de ti Kya - pensaba Lin, acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo - creí que ibas a esperarme al salir de clases, para que te contara como fue mi día, pero no estabas, no viniste a verme y ni si quiera me mandaste un mensaje, estarás molesta conmigo, pero que recuerde no hice nada malo para que lo estuvieras, de hecho tú fuiste la que se fue sin despedirse en la mañana después del comentario de Tenzin, ahora que pensándolo bien Tenzin estuvo más cerca de lo normal y eso es extraño - notando como sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas – pero al instante su mente volvió a Kya, sus hermosos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa - qué estarás haciendo Kya - decía en un tono que solo ella escuchaba, cuando su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Suyin.

\- Lin, mamá dice que nos apuremos, porque no demoran en llegar nuestros tíos - decía una alegre Suyin - mientras salía de la habitación.

Cierto, tenía que arreglarse, venían sus tíos y eso significaba que también venía Kya. Pasando una hora, Lin estaba lista para bajar, cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa y enseguida salió de su habitación para saludar a las visitas.

En ese momento venían entrando el avatar Aang con traje y corbata al igual que Tenzin, debería admitir se veían bastante atractivos - pensó Lin, de ahí estaba su tía Katara, quien traía su cabello suelto con unas pequeñas trencitas en su frente, con un vestido azul largo muy hermoso, después estaba Izumi, con un vestido rojo corto, con su largo cabello negro en una medica coleta y sus respectivos lentes, debía de admitir todos se veían espectaculares – nuevamente pensó Lin, pero ella se quedo sin palabras al notar a cierta morena que traía puesto un vestido azul en un tono claro, que le llegaba un poco antes de sus rodillas, con su hermoso cabello suelto y un bello collar, con unos tacones algo altos, pero la hacían ver aún más sexy - Lin no entendía porque veía de esa forma a Kya pero trato de no tomarle importancia, hasta que sintió cierto desagrado cuando vio que Izumi se le acercaba a Kya susurrándole algo al oído, ella le respondía y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Que le habrá dicho a Kya, y por qué le sonreíste - pensaba algo molesta Lin.

Cuando Kya entró a la mansión Beifong, saludó a su tía y a Suyin, de pronto vio a la chica de adorables ojos verdes bajando las escaleras y no pudo pensar en nada, solo lo que sus ojos azules estaban observando, venía bajando Lin con un vestido verde con negro, que le quedaba perfecto con su bella piel, con su cabello rizado recogido con un prendedor y su forma tan elegante de ser, Kya estaba segura que si pasaba más tiempo observándola de esa manera se hubiera derretido, pero Izumi la saco de esos pensamientos.

\- Te das cuenta que Lin no deja de verte, tiene hasta la boca entre abierta - le susurraba Izumi a Kya mientras esta le respondía – creo que estas exagerando - con una sonrisa.

Minutos después llegaron los padres de Izumi, todos pasaron al comedor y hablaban de todo un poco, era una reunión demasiado relajante y con muchos temas para hablar, ya que tenían tiempo que no se reunían. Después de la comida decidieron pasar a la sala, mientras que los chicos optaron mejor por dejar solos a sus padres para que platicaran de sus aventuras y de sus años de jóvenes. Pasado un rato, los adultos platicaban cómodamente en la sala con unas copas de vino, y los más jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín, aunque no divertido para todos ya que apartada del grupo se encontraba una molesta Kya.

\- Kya, que sucede - preguntaba Izumi, acercándose a la morena.

\- Nada, solo no soporto eso - señalando a unos metros de ellas. Cuando Izumi volteo pudo darse cuenta lo que le molestaba a la chica de ojos azules, ya que se encontraba Tenzin platicando muy cerca de Lin, la cual no mostraba ningún gesto de que le molestara la cercanía del chico, la hija de Zuko entendió que era mejor dejar a Kya sola para que pensara un rato, así que poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica de los ojos azules se fue hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Kya estaba molesta, pero eso no era lo que invadía su mente, ya que primero tenía que saber lo que realmente sentía, se puso en posición de loto para meditar, eso era algo que su papá les había inculcado desde niños y lo hizo en ese momento porque creyó ser necesario para aclarar su mente, primero se hizo la pregunta más importante ¿me gustan las chicas? Después de un rato de pensar entendió que el amor viene de diferentes maneras y que no le importaba que fuera hombre o mujer, eso no era una respuesta muy concreta, pero entendió que si podía enamorarse de una mujer y eso era un gran avance, aunque ahora venía la segunda pregunta más importante.

¿Siento algo por ella? ¿Me gusta en verdad Lin? - se dijo para sí misma, después de pensarlo unos minutos, en su mente pasaban las imágenes de los momento a lado de la chica de ojos verdes, cuando salían por un helado, cuando rodaban por el jardín, recordaba como se sentía cuando Lin la abrazaba o los nervios que sentía cuando estaban demasiado cerca y en ese momento recordó algo que su mente lo había olvidado o que ella había obligado a su cerebro a borrar.

Hace poco más de un año cuando Lin y Kya decidieron que esa noche harían una pijamada, hablaron durante horas, comieron diferentes postres y se durmieron muy tarde, pero lo que hizo diferente esa noche fue que cuando Lin se quedó profundamente dormida, cierta morena de ojos azules la observaba y escuchaba los sonidos hermosos que hacía al dormir, después de un rato de verla descansar, Kya en un impulso se fue acercando poco a poco a Lin, hasta quedar tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, y justo cuando iba a posar sus labios en la chica dormida, se separó de ella, sintiéndose mal por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, decidió dormirse y olvidar para siempre eso.

Kya abrió los ojos después de ese recuerdo, entendió todo, ya no podía seguir mintiéndose, ella estaba en verdad enamorada de Lin, se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraban a los demás, con un rostro serio pero en paz, al fin había aclarado todo en su mente y estaba lista para decirlo. Kya llegó con los demás y miró a Izumi, la cual entendió al instante, tomando del brazo a Tenzin y jalándolo con ella, le pidió a Suyin que si le enseñaba las partes que no conocía de la gran mansión beifong alejándose los tres, dejando a una sorprendida Lin y a una decidida Kya.

\- Hola – decía Lin, mirando a un costado.

\- Hola - le respondió Kya, tratando de encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le encantaban.

Lin no pudo seguir ocultando la molestia que sentía y se atrevió a decir - hoy en todo el día no supe de ti - terminando de hablar, sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo pero con una mirada de reclamo.

\- Ammm, es que hoy estuve todo el día con Izumi y no tuve tiempo - decía algo nerviosa Kya.

Ante esa respuesta Lin cambió de un simple disgusto, a estar en verdad molesta, tanto que no pensó en sus palabras hasta después de decir - pues si tanto te gusta estar con Izumi vete con ella y deja de molestarme a mí.

Los ojos de Kya se abrieron con tanta intensidad que podían saltarle, había escuchado lo que la chica de ojos verdes dijo, eso la dejó sin palabras - Lin esta celosa - fue lo único que su cerebro pudo pensar, sin ser consciente de sus actos, empujo a Lin con delicadeza hacia un árbol, poniéndose enfrente mientras notaba lo hermosa que se veía Lin sonrojada, en ese momento Kya le dijo - Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Continuará….

 **Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me lee y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Yohennysiso: muchas gracias por el mi fic y comentar desde el primer capítulo, espero y te agrade este**

 **Guest: qué bueno que te gustó, aquí está el otro capítulo, espero lo disfrutes y me dejas tu comentario xD**

 **Arwin: gracias, ojala te siga gustando**

 **L. Gllerz: que bueno que te gustó, siii viva el kyalin *-* jaja creo que este igual quedara cardiaco xD**

 **Bueno los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo lll

Porque me ve con esos ojos azules tan hermosos - pensó Lin tragando saliva.

Kya sólo la miraba, mientras iba acercándose lentamente, las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas, las dos chicas lo único que hacían era irse poniendo más sonrojadas cada segundo, por fin Kya estuvo tan cerca de Lin para sentir su aliento, su cabeza giró hacia su oído diciendo – Lin, me gustas... Iba ahora a acercarse para besarla, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de alguien diciendo sus nombres, la cual venía del hijo más chico del avatar.

¿Kya, Lin, ocurre algo? - preguntaba por la forma en la que se encontraban pero no pensó mal.

Kya volteó con una mirada fulminante que si no hubiera sido su hermano, lo hubiera golpeado en ese mismo instante, mientras se alejaba diciendo – nada, sólo hablábamos hasta que tú llegaste - lo decía con un tono de reclamo.

Lin sólo se limitaba a sonrojarse y a no saber que pensar, todo había sido tan raro, primero, estaba demasiado cerca de Kya, después, ese susurro, de ahí nuevamente tan cerca de Kya que podía sentir su respiración y por último la extraña aura que se formó.

Segundos después llegaba Izumi corriendo y detrás de ella la seguía Suyin,

Kya cuando vió a Izumi, sólo volteó dirigiéndose a Lin - nos vemos luego – dijo mientras caminada hasta donde se encontraba Izumi tomándola del brazo.

Kya, lo siento, Tenzin dijo que les vendría a decir que nos acompañaran y cuando iba a tomarlo del brazo corrió hacia aquí, no pude hacer nada - decía mientas recobraba el aliento.

Sí, no te preocupes - decía Kya tratando de sonreír, mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Esa interrupción de Tenzin, aparte de molestarla le hizo sentir una fuerte tristeza y pensar mejor las cosas que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Llegaban a la sala cuando vierón sus padres de pie junto a sus tíos.

Hola hija - decía Katara con una sonrisa - podrías decirle a Tenzin que nos vamos. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque atrás de ellos ya se acercaba Tenzin junto con Lin y Suyin.

Bueno, nosotros igual nos retiramos - decía Zuko tomado del brazo por su esposa - Izumi despídete - dijo Mai.

Después que todos se retiraron. En la sala se encontraban las tres Beifong, la mayor con una copa de vino y las otras dos sólo sentadas descansando.

-Bueno, me voy a mi habitación - decía Suyin como siempre sonriendo.

Cuando las otras dos Beifong estaban solas, la mayor tomó la palabra diciendo - que está pasando Lin - dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Qué pasa de qué - decía Lin con ese tono de voz que la caracterizaba.

-Entre Kya, Tenzin y tú - decía Toph.

En la cara de Lin se pusieron todos los tonos de rojo que existen, respiro un poco para decir - no sé de que hablas - mientras volteaba a su jardín, recordando lo ocurrido.

-¿De qué hablo? – dijo Toph con un tono burlón que molestaba aún más a Lin - Kya y tú siempre están juntas, pero hoy no vino, apenas y la saludaste cuando llegaron, durante la cena notaba como te enfurecías mientras que Kya estaba con Izumi, también Tenzin estuvo más cerca de ti de lo normal, lo cual tu permitías y cuando se fuerón ni si quiera te despediste.

Después de escuchar, Lin se pusó de pie diciendo - no pasa nada, madre - mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto dejando sola a la mayor Beifong.

-Jaja - soltó una pequeña risa Toph que sólo ella escuchó, para después decir - porque los adolescentes se complican la vida, Lin tienes que darte cuenta sola - terminando su copa de vino con una sonrisa.

Toph, era una mujer dura, con un carácter fuerte y siempre haciendo las cosas con justicia, ella amaba a sus hijas, pero siempre las educó a que ellas resolvieran sus propios problemas y tomaran sus decisiones, así que lo que sucediera entre ellos tres, Lin lo tenía que resolver sola.

Lin iba llegando a su cuarto molesta por los comentarios de su mamá, pero antes de entrar decidió que era mejor calmarse un poco, así que camino al cuarto de Suyin, la morena de ojos verdes se encontraba acostada en la cama mirando el techo con las piernas puestas en la pared, Lin entró y se acostó junto de ella imitando su posición – qué sucede - le dijo.

-Nada, sólo pienso, por cierto, puedo preguntarte algo - dijo la morena.

-Claro, dime - respondió Lin sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-¿Te has enamorado? - preguntó la morena en un tono tranquilo volteando a ver a su hermana.

En ese instante, Lin no pudo decir nada, solo sus mejillas se tornarón de rojo, pensando en que responder, Suyin, al ver el rostro de su hermana y sus caras extrañas volvió a decir.

-Tranquila, lo pregunto porque creó que me gusta alguien - decía mientas ahora el color rojo se había puesto en sus mejillas.

-Ah, ¿sí?, y ¿quien es el afortunado? - decía ya más calmada Lin, dándose cuenta que la pregunta que le hizo su hermana no era por lo que ella había pensado.

-Un chico de mi escuela - contestó apenada - pero tengo miedo de no gustarle - poniendo un rostro triste.

-Porque no habrías de gustarle, eres hermosa Suyin - decía Lin dándole ánimos a su hermana.

-Pero no sé, él es tan guapo y apuesto - decía Suyin mientras sus ojos brillaban al recordarlo.

Lin no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante las caras chistosas que hacía Suyin - ese chico sí que te gusta - dijo, Lin haciéndole cosquillas a su hermana, las dos se echarón a reír y volvieron a mirar al techo - es agradable pasar tiempo con Suyin - pensó Lin.

Ellas siempre habían sido unidas, pero como todos los hermanos a veces discutían porque Lin sentía que su mamá consentía mucho a Suyin, pasando por alto cierto comportamiento de la morena que no era adecuado y temiendo que Suyin tomara malos hábitos, ya que, aunque ellas sólo se llevaban 3 años, Lin era la mayor y por lo tanto tenía que cuidar a su hermana.

Gracias Lin, ya me siento mejor - decía con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecer, siempre estaré ahí para ti - dijo Lin, cuando sintió un abrazo por parte de su pequeña hermana.

Me gustaría que igual te enamorarás - comentó Suyin sin soltar a Lin.

Lin al escuchar esas palabras se atragantó con su saliva y tosiendo fuerte dijo - ¿por qué lo dices Suyin?

-Porque ahora que me gusta este chico, me he dado cuenta la enorme felicidad que siento y me gustaría que igual tú la sintieras - decía la morena.

-Gracias Suyin - dijo Lin regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

-Sabes, creó que Tenzin está enamorado de ti - decía Suyin.

-¿Por qué lo crees? - preguntó Lin con cierta extrañeza.

-Porque he notado que ahora solo quiere estar contigo, cada vez que puede me pregunta cosas sobre ti y hoy cuando fuimos con Izumi a enseñarle la casa, me preguntó si tú sientes algo por alguien - decía Suyin - picando el costado de su hermana mayor la cual se ponía un poco sonrojada.

Volvió a tomar la palabra la morena de ojos verdes, diciendo - Tenzin es un gran chico, es atractivo, tiene unos hermosos ojos grises y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la persona amada, pero me gustaría que tu estuvieras con alguien como Kya - decía Suyin mirando a su hermana.

Al escuchar eso, Lin se sintió tan nerviosa que quería salir corriendo a su cuarto. Su mente pensaba demasiadas cosas a la vez, de que se habría dado cuenta la morena. ¿Las habría visto en ese árbol?, o peor aún ¿kya le habría dicho algo? - tratando de descubrir a que se debía el comentario de su hermana, por lo que se apresuró a decir.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntaba Lin tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, aunque por dentro se moría de la vergüenza.

-Porque Kya es divertida, siempre sonriendo, es amable, delicada, transmite paz y alegría a su paso, son tan diferentes en personalidades y en estilo, que encajarían perfecto, alguien como ella podría ayudarte a sacar tu lado menos gruñón - lo dijo mientras sonreía y le aventaba una almohada, dando justamente en la cara de Lin.

-Oye - decía Lin regresandole el almohadazo, mientras las dos reían.

-¿Pero no crees que sería algo malo, si dos chicas se enamorarán? - dijo Lin soltando un suspiro.

Después de escuchar esa pregunta por parte de Lin, Suyin confirmó lo que pensaba, su hermana estaba enamorada de Kya. Y por lo que notaba Kya igual de Lin, pero sabía cómo era su hermana y tenía que darse cuenta ella sola, o si no acabaría todo mal, así que decidió no presionarla con preguntas, aunque en verdad se moría por hacerlas.

-No lo creó. El amor es eso, amor, no tiene límites y mucho menos un género, él llega de diferentes maneras, que más da si son dos mujeres, lo único que importa es ser feliz junto a la persona que tu corazón elija.

Lin al escuchar lo que decía Suyin, se asombró de lo madura que era su hermana, y sintió alegría al saber que pensaba de esa manera.

-De acuerdo ya fue mucha plática por una noche y mañana hay que ir al colegio, así que a dormir - decía lin despidiéndose de Suyin.

Lin al llegar a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su pijama, después se acostó, por su mente pasaba todo lo sucedido esa noche y lo más importante lo que le dijo Kya, la morena de ojos azules se había confesado, le había dicho que le gustaba, estuvo a punto de besarla, todo eso en la misma noche, después de pensar un poco, Lin se dió cuenta que igual le gustaba Kya, que estaba enamorada de ella, que aunque eso iba en contra de su cordura, la quería y deseaba estar con ella.

Estoy decidida, se lo diré a Kya - dijo Lin para ella misma, apagó su lámpara de noche, y se durmió con una sonrisa.

O_O_O_O_

Kya se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en todo lo que sucedió, lo que se atrevió a hacer y lo que casi hacía.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tenzin no llega? - se preguntó.

-¿La hubiera besado?, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? - pesaba Kya.

Estuvo pensado en todo lo que sus sentimientos podían causar, Tenzin es mi hermano, cómo podría hacerle eso, cómo seguiría su relación de hermanos si él se enterara que siente lo mismo por Lin, y si mis padres no lo aprueban, si no aceptan que estoy enamorada de una mujer, o qué tal si tía Toph deja de hablarnos por haberme enamorado de su hija y lo más importante, ¿si Lin no siente lo mismo y si me odia? Que pasaría - se torturaba Kya pensado.

Después de horas se dijo para sí misma - me olvidaré de ti, Lin - mientras lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

O_O_O_O

En el colegio, todo tranquilo, Kya estaba demasiado feliz que Izumi fuera en su misma aula, las cosas parecían más fáciles si estaba con la chica de lentes, ya era la hora de salida y todos salían de clases, su aula se empezaba a vaciar, sólo dejando a esas dos chicas.

-Estas segura de tu decisión - decía Izumi acomodándose sus lentes.

-Sí, es lo mejor- respondía Kya con tristeza.

Kya, entiendo tus razones, pero no es justo que te niegues al amor, tienes derecho a ser feliz - decía la chica de ojos dorados.

Izumi, las cosas tienen que ser así, el amor que siento por Lin, sólo traerá problemas y adem...- no acaba de hablar cuando sus lágrimas empezaban a salir, dando inició a un gran dolor en su pecho.

La quería, la quería tanto que la destrozaba por dentro, seguía llorando, cuando Izumi se le acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo, la morena lo correspondió al instante poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Izumi mientras dejaba salir ese dolor que sentía, pasaron un rato así, ya Kya estaba más calmada e Izumi no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a seguir abrazando a su amiga y acariciar su cabello tratando de relajar a la morena, a Izumi le dolía ver a Kya así, ella era hija única pero encontró en Kya la hermana que siempre deseo y no le gustaba que esta sufriera.

-Yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre - le decía la chica de lentes a Kya.

-Gracias, todo estará bien si tú estas a mi lado- respondía la oji azul.

Ellas no se dieron cuenta de que alguien salía del aula corriendo después de haberlas visto así de cerca, abrazándose y escuchando lo último que dijeron.

La chica de ojos verdes, estaba guardando sus cosas para salir de su salón clases, tenía que ir a decirle a cierta morena de ojos azules, que a ella también le gustaba, sonreía mientras tomaba sus cosas, estuvo a punto de salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Lin, amm estaba...pen...pensando, si te gustaría ir por un helado - decía un sonrojado Tenzin.

Lo siento Tenzin, hoy no puedo - contestó la oji verde mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Se sentía mal por rechazar a Tenzin, y peor después de hablar la noche anterior con Suyin, si era verdad que Tenzin estaba enamorado de ella, no quería lastimarlo, pero ahora lo que le importaba era hablar con Kya, iba por los pasillos y notaba que el colegio estaba casi vacío, así que dudo en seguir caminando hasta el aula 206 que era en donde iba Kya, pero si no estaba ahí, iría a su casa, no importaba que sucediera, tenía que decirle la verdad o al menos eso pensaba antes de entrar a ese salón.

Al llegar al aula 206, entró con una enorme sonrisa, esperando encontrarse con esos ojos azules que le encantaban pero lo que vio hizó cambiar su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus puños, ahí se encontraba Kya recostada en el pecho de Izumi mientras que le regalaba caricias a su cabello, eso la enfureció tanto que estuvo a punto de ir y golpear a la hija de Zuko, pero sientió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, después de oír…

-Yo estaré aquí para ti siempre.

-Gracias, todo estará bien si tú estas a mi lado.

Salió corriendo de ahí con una ira que invadía todo su cuerpo, quería soltarse a llorar, pero no le daría el gusto a nadie de verla así, sólo se repetía en su mente, ¿por qué Kya? ¿Por qué? Si te gustaba Izumi, por qué tenías que ilusionarme a mí, pero al instante recordaba lo hermosa que era Kya como persona, jamás le haría algo así a nadie, pero entonces qué estaba pasando, iba tan llena de emociones que no se dió cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba hasta que esa persona la detuvo. Lin alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color gris que la veían con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Lin? - decía Tenzin con un tono de preocupación.

-Si, no te preocupes - decía Lin tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible - por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Caminaba al aula de Kya, para ver si aún estaba ahí e irme a casa con ella.

Lin recordó lo que vió hace unos momentos y su ira volvió, estaba a punto de contestarle a Tenzin, cuando en ese momento llegaron dos personas más.

-Hola chicos - decía Izumi mientras tenía a Kya del brazo.

-Hola Izumi - decía Tenzin con una sonrisa.

Kya sólo miraba a los dos sin decir ninguna palabra, aunque su vista se enfocaba más en cierta chica de ojos verdes, pero veía algo raro en ella, estaba mirando hacia un costado con una cara realmente molesta.

Bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí? - decía por fin Kya.

-Nada, iba camino a tu salón para decirte que...- no a completaba de decir la palabra Tenzin cuando otra voz habló.

-Te iba a decir que iba a ir conmigo por un helado - dijo Lin mirando a esos ojos azules.

Kya sentía unas ganas inmensas de tomar a Lin y llevársela lejos, abrazarla, besarla, pero había tomado una decisión y tenía que cumplirla, Kya sin hacer ningún gesto que delatara todo lo que pasaba por su mente, dijo – ok, diviértanse - jalando a Izumi consigo para irse.

En ese momento, Lin no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tenía la esperanza de que Kya se enojará y se la llevará de ahí, pero en cambio parecía muy normal como si no le importará, eso lastimó a Lin y se dijo a sí misma - te olvidaré Kya - juró que lo haré.

O_O_O_O

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses y las cosas parecían normales, Kya y Lin apenas se dirigían la palabra, sufriendo en silencio una por la otra, teniendo la esperanza que algún día estarían juntas. A veces les preguntaban por qué ya no se veían o por qué no estaban juntas, pero sólo se limitaban a contestar que ahora cada quien tenía diferentes amistades.

Kya se encontraba en su casa, su madre había ido a ver a su tía Mai y Tenzin había salido con el avatar. Estaba sola pensando en aquella chica de ojos verdes, que la extrañaba como jamás pensó, que verla cada vez más cerca de Tenzin la mataba lentamente, que moría por ir a buscarla y decirle que la quería como nada más en el mundo, pero no era correcto, ella tenía que ser fuerte, en unos meses se iría a estudiar lejos y así la olvidaría. No lograba concentrarse y decidió que quería entrenar un rato, sus padres desde muy pequeña al igual que a sus hermanos, les hicierón aprender artes marciales, sus padres decían que tenían que ser capaces de cuidarse solos si alguien los quisiera atacar,ya que por ser los hijos del avatar podrían estar alguna vez en peligro y querían estar seguros que si eso llegará a pasar, ellos podrían defenderse solos. De hecho, Lin, Suyin e Izumi, también sabían artes marciales, iban a la misma academia de pequeños, debido a que sus tíos tenían la misma idea que el avatar y Katara. Cada uno era experto en el arte marcial, pero cada quien tenía diferente estilo en el momento de pelear , a Kya le gustaba divertirse, hacer acrobacias, brincar, golpear, volver a brincar, esquivar, hacer enojar al oponente hasta que se desespere y ver la oportunidad para vencerlo, a diferencia de Tenzin, que era experto esquivando, a él sólo le gustaba dar un sólo golpe y veía el momento perfecto para dejar inconsciente a su rival, a Izumi le encantaban las katanas, combinaba golpes, patadas y la espada al mismo tiempo, haciéndola un rival muy fuerte, Suyin, se parecía más a Kya en el estilo de pelea, ella brincaba siempre con una sonrisa, esquivando y haciendo de la pelea un juego, hasta que los vencía, el estilo de pelea de Bumi era igual de raro que él, usaba golpes, patadas, huía del contrincante, para después sorprenderlo cayendo arriba de él, mordiendo o haciendo algo extraño, y por último, Lin, el estilo de la oji verde, sólo consistía en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era demasiado fuerte, sus golpes, sus patadas sacan de combate a cualquiera, cuando eran pequeños nadie de la academia quería ser su rival a la hora de entrenar por miedo a salir lastimado, sólo sus amigos eran los valientes, ya que eran los únicos igual de fuertes que ella para no salir muertos en el intento.

Kya llegó al gimnasio, se detuvo en la puerta para esperar Izumi, a quien había llamado para que la acompañara a entrenar, necesitaba sacar toda su ira y dolor, pero cuando eso pasará no quería estar sola, quería alguien a su lado apoyándola, Izumi aceptó gustosa, debido a que hacía meses que no entrenaba, algo de ejercicio, soltar algunos golpes y practicar con su katana, le vendrían bien.

Al encontrarse en la entrada, se saludaron, para después ir a los vestidores, Izumi, se ponía un pantalón negro ajustado, donde colocaba su cinturón en el que iba su katana, pero no le impedía su movilidad y un top rojo, Kya usaba un short corto color blanco y top azul, con vendas en sus manos. Llegando al área de entrenamiento, se pusieron a calentar, haciendo estiramiento y tirando algunos golpes al aire, Kya escuchaba como alguien golpeaba muy fuerte y hacia diversos movimientos con furia, volteó para observar a esa persona y cuando sus ojos se quedarón fijos en esa persona, ahí estaba Lin, golpeando con mucha ira un muñeco de entrenamiento, dándole patadas y golpes tan fuertes que terminó rompiéndolo, Kya no se movió de su lugar, sólo podía observar a Lin, se veía tan sexy, traía un pantalón holgado verde, con una blusa de tirantes color negra, lquea cual mostraba sus torneados brazos y parte de espalda, quería ir directo a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla como si no hubiera mañana, pero eso sólo se quedaba en su mente, dando un suspiro siguió calentando con Izumi. Aunque Kya se sorprendió de a ver coincidido con Lin, no le tomó importancia.

Después de un rato de estar entrenando, Lin se sentía relajada y cansada, caminó hasta las bancas para sentarse y tomar agua, estaba descansando cuando unas risas la hizó voltear, dichas risas provenían de una morena, que al verla se quedó encantada de ver sus hermosas piernas torneadas, su abdomen plano, no marcado pero aun así era muy sexy, eso le provocó una sonrisa boba, la cual no duró mucho tiempo, porque al ver con quien estaba entrenando, su cuerpo volvió a sentir esa ira que tenía momentos antes, quería ir y golpear con todas sus fuerzas a la chica de lentes, decirle que Kya era suya, que no estuviera cerca de ella y mucho menos la tocara, pero no podía hacerlo se prometió olvidarla y eso haría, trato de calmarse, pero lo que vierón sus ojos fue más fuerte que ella. Izumi y Kya platicaban y reían pero lo que Lin no pudo soportar era que la chica de ojos dorados tenía sus manos en la cintura de Kya acariciando su abdomen, se levantó de su banca con los puños cerrados, no le importaba que pasará después, pero en ese momento iría a golpear a Izumi y después llevarse a Kya, no permitiría que se le acercaraá más, cuando iba llegando a ellas, las dos chicas se levantarón sin darse cuenta de su presencia, dirigiéndose hacia una pizarra que había en la pared, escribiendo sus nombres ahí. Después de ver ese acto por parte de las chicas, Lin no pudo evitar sonreír; ese día en el gimnasio iba a ver un torneo llamado "Furia metal", que consistía en combates de uno contra uno, ganando si dejabas inconsciente a tu oponente o sacándolo del ring, los que ganaban pasaban a la siguiente ronda y así sucesivamente, ella se enteró ese mismo día en su escuela después de escuchar a unos compañeros mencionarlo, decidió ir a entrenar para relajarse un poco y de ahí entrar al torneo. Al darse cuenta que Kya e Izumi entrarían, hizo que Lin se calmara porque esa era su oportunidad de partirle la cara a la hija de Zuko.

Pasaron las horas y Lin sólo observaba desde lejos, estaba impaciente porque el torneo empezará, aunque tal vez sentía algo de nervios porque esa morena que adoraba, también participaría y no podía evitar tener miedo de que saliera lastimada.

Al gimnasio iban entrando chicos y chicas de entre 14-20 años, algunos se veían muy íntimamente pero eso no importaba, Lin se sentía segura de su fuerza, eran las 7:00 y daba inició el torneo, tomando el micrófono un sujeto con una voz muy animaba.

-Bieeeeenvenidooos, al primer torneo "Furia metal" - decía el sujeto haciendo que toda la audiencia gritara.

-Hoy tenemos a muchos participantes que se ven extremadamente fuertes, entre ellos está "La roca", este chico tiene una gran lista de gente que ha mandado al hospital, así que tengan cuidado, esta será una gran competencia, oh!, pero que acabó de ver - decía el sujeto.

-Tenemos el honor de que se encuentren entre nosotros, tres señoritas muy importantes y ellas son, Lin Beifong, Kya Raava e Izumi Fuego, - decía el sujeto mientras una luz apuntaba hacia donde estaban ellas - para quienes no las conocen, ellas son las hijas de las familias más ricas de Ciudad República y se podría decir del mundo, Kya es hija del avatar Aang, Izumi del señor del fuego Zuko, y Lin de la gran Toph Beifong, así que démosles un gran aplauso.

Toda la multitud se enfocaba en ellas, notando como las observaban sólo hizo que Kya e Izumi se rierán y se sintierán acosadas, ya que se les acercarón muchos chicos en forma de galantería. Sin embargo, Lin estaba molesta, porque nunca le gustaba llamar la atención y ahora todos la veían.

Ya estaba la primera ronda de combates, en grandes pantallas aparecía la lista de nombres y contra quien lucharía. Quien abriría el torneo sería el chico apodado "La roca", contra un chico llamado Lee, la batalla empezaba.

"La roca" corría en busca de Lee, este lo esquivaba aventándole una patada, que "La roca" agarró en el aire jalando hacia él y soltando un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejando caer a Lee al suelo, la campana sonaba y el referí decía - el ganador "La roca".

La multitud se quedó sorprendida, no habían pasado más de 5 minutos cuando ya estaba inconsciente alguien, sí que este torneo estaría interesante. Dos peleas más pasaron y ahora era el turno de Lin.

-Ahora el siguiente combate es Lin Beifong contra Benny - decía el anunciador.

Al escuchar eso, la morena de ojos azules corrió para ponerse al frente del ring, quería ver el combate sin perderse ningún detalle, tenía que ver a su amada y ayudarla si resultaba herida, sabía lo buena que era Lin pero no podía evitar tener miedo de que algo le llegará a pasar.

Ya estaban los dos participantes en el ring, Lin estiraba su cuerpo y daba pequeños brincos en su lugar mientras observaba a su rival Benny, él era un chico mucho más alto que ella, delgado, piel blanca con un muy largo cabello negro, el chico no se veía muy fuerte, seguro lo venceré rápido- pensó Lin.

Se daban el saludo y de ahí empezó la pelea, Lin corrió hacia Benny, el chico se quedó quieto, Lin iba a golpearlo teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro - esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba - pensó Lin, pero ese golpe nunca llegó, Benny la esquivó con una velocidad increíble, Lin no pudo ni darse cuenta que su golpe quedó en el aire, antes de poder hacer otro movimiento, un puño impacto en su rostro, aventándola hacia un costado del ring, seguido de patadas que no podía evitar, esos golpes le dolían pero le dolió más ver unos ojos azules que la veían con preocupación, ahí estaba Kya observándola y ella acababa de ser humillada, aunque también le dio un poco de alegría saber que se preocupaba por ella, Benny alzó su pierna en señal a que iba a darle una patada a Lin en la cabeza para acabar ese combate, en ese momento se escuchó decir - vamos Lin, tu puedes - que venía de Kya. Al escuchar esas palabras, Lin detuvó esa patada levantándose con más fuerza y con una enorme sonrisa estaba más que animada para seguir en la lucha, Benny se movía demasiado rápido alrededor de la ojiverde tirando golpes hacia su dirección que ella apenas y podía detener, Lin se calmó y analizaba la situación, Benny no era muy fuerte pero era demasiado rápido, seguía Lin siendo golpeada mientras Benny giraba a su alrededor, la chica de ojos verdes cerró los ojos unos segundos, al abrirlos sonrió para después soltar un golpe con una increíble fuerza hacia su lado derecho impactando justamente en la quijada de Benny, aventándolo hacia el otro extremo del ring, corrió hacia él, quien aún seguía en el suelo, para así de una patada levantarlo y volverlo a golpear, primero en el abdomen y de ahí nuevamente en el rostro, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que Benny terminó varios metros fuera del ring, dando por terminado ese combate con Lin como vencedora, la hija de Toph se había dado cuenta de que los movimientos de Benny tenían un patrón, al descubrirlo fue fácil poder vencerlo. Todos en las gradas se quedarón en silencio con la boca abierta, les sorprendía cómo después de a ver sido golpeada tanto, Lin ganara con mucha facilidad y sin ninguna marca grave.

La chica de ojos verdes venía bajando del ring, cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que la apretaban con fuerza, reaccionó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien eran esos brazos, Kya la abrazaba jalándola hacia ella, Lin se pusó un poco sonrojada ante la posición en la que se encontraban porque la morena ers más alta que ella, así que el rostro de Lin se encontraba en una zona candente (sus pechos), sentía que iba a desmayarse, sentir el cuerpo de Kya tan cerca después de pasar meses sin ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra, la fuerza con la que Kya la abrazaba, podía sentir su hermoso aroma, todo parecía perfecto.

-Que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada por ti - le decía Kya al oído, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Después de unos minutos de estar así, Kya volvió a la realidad apartándose de Lin diciendo – Lin yo... Yo no debía, lo siento - no dejó que la chica de ojos verdes dijera algo, sólo corrió mientras se perdía entre la multitud.

A Lin no le dió tiempo de reaccionar hasta que perdió de vista a Kya y recordó lo que momentos antes había sucedido causándole una gran sonrisa, muy dentro de ella sentía que la morena si la quería y eso la ponía al extremo feliz.

La primera ronda del torneo acaba de terminar, Kya e Izumi no tuvierón ningún problema con sus oponentes, ellos no estaban a su nivel y los vencieron con un solo movimiento, Kya con un golpe en la nuca que dejó inconsciente al sujeto, e Izumi con una patada en el rostro sacándolo del ring. La siguiente rondan empezaba, ahora sólo eran 12 competidores, 12 ya habían sido eliminados en la primera ronda, la segunda era más complicada los 12 eran fuertes y con ganas de ganar. Sonaba la campana que daba por terminada esa ronda ahora sólo quedaban 6, obvio entre esos 6 estaban la morena, la ojos verdes y la ojos dorados.

La tercera ronda daba inicio con una batalla entre dos chicas, las dos eran muy parejas en cuanto a habilidades se refieren, al paso de unos minutos, una de ellas ganaba dejando inconsciente a la otra.

-La ganadora es Katherine "La guerrera mística" - decía el anunciador - y ahora el siguiente combate es "La roca" contra Kya Raava.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, "La roca" era uno de los rivales más fuertes, no tenía piedad en el momento de pelear, así que dudaban por la vida de la morena,

Kya al escuchar su nombre y contra quien pelearía soltó una sonrisa, para ella el chico apodado "La roca" era demasiado grosero y violento, le encantaría partirle la cara, se alejó de Izumi para subir al ring.

-Véncelo rápido - le dijo Izumi a Kya mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y veía como subía la morena al ring.

Estaban los dos en el ring, se saludarón y el combate empezaba.

-Espero no me guardes rencor por vencerte, preciosa. Si te portas bien podría invitarte algo saliendo - decía "La roca" mirando a Kya con una sonrisa.

-Jaja no me gustan las basuras como tú - respondía Kya, de igual forma con una sonrisa.

-Ok, tú te lo buscaste - le respondió "La roca".

"La roca" tiraba el primer golpe, pero la morena lo esquivaba sin ningún problema, poniéndole el pie a su contrincante provocando que este se cayerá, todos se reían por lo que acaba de hacer Kya, ocasionando esto que "La roca" se enfurecierá y se dirigiera a ella, de nuevo aventó un golpe que Kya volvía a esquivar fácilmente, así estuvierón un rato, hasta que Kya se cansó y decidió atacar, primero dándole una patada en el rostro que lo aventó hasta el extremo del ring y de ahí otra patada pero ahora en el abdomen dejándolo inconsciente por el dolor.

Todos sorprendidos por lo fácil que la morena lo había vencido, "La roca" era temido por lo peligroso que era y ver como esa chica lo vencía, era algo imposible de imaginar, todos gritaban y decían su nombre Kya, Kya. La morena bajaba del ring con una gran sonrisa y sin haber recibido ningún rasguño.

-Demoraste mucho - decía Izumi riéndose.

-Jaja quería divertirme un poco - respondía Kya.

Lin estaba feliz de que ese sujeto hubiera recibido su merecido y que la chica de ojos azules no estuviera herida, no porque creyera que no podía vencerlo, si no por simple preocupación, quería acercarse a Kya, pero tenía nervios, cuando por fin tomó valor y caminaba hacia ella, vió de nuevo lo que la había molestado desde meses, Izumi demasiado cerca de la morena, frunció el ceño y se sentó en la banca tratando de calmar esa ira que le recorría en todo el cuerpo, cerró sus ojos, hasta que la voz del anunciador hizó que los abrierá de manera rápida poniéndo una sonrisa en su rostro. La morena y la de ojos dorados al escuchar las palabras del anunciador se sorprendierón y se mirarón serias.

-El siguiente combate será entre Lin Beifong contra Izumi Fuego - decía el anunciador.

Continuará...

 **Espero que les haya gustado^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me lee y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **L. Gllerz** **: muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó *-* jajaja si Izumi igual me cae bien xD aun que nos sabe que alguien la detesta y muere de celos por su culpa, espero que te guste este capítulo ahí me comentas que tal *-***

 **Arwin** **: gracias por tu comentario *-* espero te guste este igual**

 **Susurro nocturno** **: gracias por tu comentario*-* jajaja ojala te guste el combate, estuve algo indecisa del quien ganaría jajaja hasta que pude hacerlo**

 **Fagr07** **: muchas gracias por tu comentario*-* en verdad me alegra saber que fue de tu agrado, jajaja quiero dejar cada capitulo dramático, para que esperen con emoción el próximo xD**

 **Guest** **: muchas gracias por tu comentario*-* jajaja me comentan que te parecio la sorpresa**

 **Anny** **: muchas gracias por tu comentario*-* espero y sigas leyéndolo**

 **Bueno los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo lV

-El combate será entre Lin Beifong contra Izumi Fuego, ¡que dios nos ampare!, estas dos chicas son grandes peleadoras y muy parejas en cuanto a habilidades nos referimos, ¿cuál será el resultado?, hagan sus apuestas - decía el anunciador.

Lin ya se encontraba en el ring y no podía evitar tener una leve sonrisa, era lo que tanto estaba esperando durante todo el torneo, desquitar su ira con la persona que la estaba ocasionando, sabía que Izumi y ella habían sido amigas desde que eran niñas, apreciaba a su tío Zuko tanto como a su tía Mai, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, los celos la cegaban y sólo quería que ese combate empezará.

Izumi aún se encontraba con Kya, estaba agarrando su cabello en una coleta y vendándose las manos, sabía que Lin sería mucho más difícil de vencer que cualquier otro contrincante, y si es que llegase a vencerla, por la cara de Lin no creía que el combate sea amistoso. Kya no podía evitar tener miedo y preocupación a la vez, sabía que las dos eran muy buenas pero tenía un mal presentimiento, su cara reflejaba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo y no pasó desapercibido por la chica de lentes - tranquila Kya, yo evitaré que las cosas se pongan feas, te prometo que ninguna de las dos resultará herida - dijo Izumi con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la morena.

Izumi subió al ring, ambas chicas sólo estaban paradas una frente a la otra, mientras esperaban que el árbitro hablará y diera inició al combate.

-Hola Lin - dijo la de ojos dorados, quien no recibió ninguna respuesta, lo cual le preocupó un poco, ya que Lin y ella siempre habían sido amigas y no entendía el por qué de ahora que vivía en Ciudad República Lin no le hablara y que la mirara con ira o molestia; estuvo pensado unos segundos hasta que a su mente finalmente llegó la respuesta, - Lin esta celosa - pensó Izumi, para después entender que debía tener cuidado, porque era casi seguro que la chica de ojos verdes desquitaría en ella toda esa molestia que sentía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el árbitro, quien daba la señal que se diera el saludo, ambas se inclinaron saludándose - que comienceeeeeeeeee el combate - dijo el árbitro saliendo del ring.

La chica de lentes no pudo hacer ningún movimiento cuando ya se acercaba un puño muy cerca de su rostro que logró esquivar por milímetros, girando y poniendo distancia entre ellas. Lin, en el momento que empezó la pelea corrió directo a Izumi, sin darle la oportunidad de que ella reaccionará, pero su golpe quedó en el aire viendo como Izumi ponía distancia, sonrió para de nuevo correr hacia ella, soltando golpes y patadas hacia la hija de Zuko, los cuales ella sólo esquivaba, así estuvieron unos minutos y Lin estaba aún más molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando Izumi, toda la multitud guardaba silencio observando el combate, aunque en verdad no entendían por qué Izumi no atacaba y sólo se limitaba a esquivar.

-¿Por qué demonios no atacas y tenemos un verdadero combate? – expresaba Lin con ira a la chica de lentes sin dejar de atacarla con una serie de patadas y golpes que Izumi apenas y estaba logrando esquivar.

-Lin, Kya y yo no ... - Izumi no terminaba de hablar cuando fue interrumpida.

-Cállate, no quiero saber nada - dijo Lin aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes.

-Lin, entiende que entre Kya y yo... - de nuevo fue interrumpida pero ahora no por palabras.

La ira tan intensa que Lin sentía la estaba consumiendo que cuando escucho las palabras de Izumi - entre Kya y yo - no pudo soportarlo más, y notando un descuido de la chica de lentes, se lanzó en contra de ella con aún más fuerza, logrando así golpear a Izumi con un gancho en el abdomen y de ahí una patada en la cara, aventándola hacia un costado del ring. Kya no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, corrió al lado del ring donde se encontraba Izumi, para ver si necesitaba ayuda, pero se sorprendió al escuchar - lo siento Kya, no puedo cumplir la promesa - por parte de Izumi, quitándose sus lentes que estaban algo cuarteados después de recibir la furia de Lin, la morena no pudo hacer otra cosa más que poner su mano en su boca y esperar el final de dicho combate.

-De acuerdo, Lin, tendrás tu pelea - dijo Izumi viendo directo a esos ojos verdes, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la orilla de sus labios.

-La verdadera pelea empieza, señores hagan sus apuestas - decía el anunciador.

Izumi corrió directo a Lin dando una patada, Lin la esquivó, pero una serie de golpes venían hacia ella, detuvo todos y cuando alzó la vista no encontró a Izumi, hasta que sintió como una patada baja hacía que cayera al suelo, rápidamente se giró y se levantó de un solo salto, aunque de nuevo fue sorprendida por un puño que impactaba en su rostro aventándola a un costado. Lin alzaba la vista y vió como Izumi se mantenía un poco alejada de ella con posición de batalla, esperándola a que se levantará y siguiera esa pelea, Lin sonrió, debido a que en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa más que luchar contra quien le estaba causando todo ese dolor desde hace meses, se levantó y la pelea continuaba, golpes, patadas, giros, las dos chicas peleaban al máximo, los minutos pasaban y el cansancio por ambas partes se hacía presente. Izumi ya estaba con la respiración algo agitada, tenía algunos golpes en la cara y dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero sin la mínima intención de darse por vencida. De igual forma, estaba Lin tratando de recuperar el aliento, también tenía golpes en la cara y doliéndole todo, aunque su dolor se centraba principalmente en una costilla donde momentos antes por un descuido Izumi logró darle una patada, pero eso no iba a impedir que siguiera peleando. Las dos chicas volvían a la batalla, Lin tiró una patada pero Izumi la agarró en el aire aprovechando esos segundos para golpearla en el rostro, Lin trás recibir ese golpe, giró hacia atrás y corrió de nuevo contra Izumi. El combate cada vez estaba más reñido, las dos estaban con el mismo desgaste físico, apenas y podían seguir luchando. Kya observaba el combate con preocupación, sabía que tenía que acabar pronto o las dos acabarían gravemente heridas, sentía una impotencia enorme al ver a la chica que amaba peleando contra su mejor amiga, eso era una de las peores sensaciones que había tenido en la vida. La batalla seguía, las dos chicas estaban muy agotadas y solo las mantenía de pie su orgullo, los golpes continuaban apareciendo en cada una de ellas, Izumi logró de nuevo golpear con una patada a Lin en un costado, dando justamente en la costilla ya lastimada haciendo que diera un grito, antes de caer al suelo por el dolor le dió un gran golpe a Izumi en el rostro justamente en la zona del ojo, aventándola hacia un costado del ring, con ese movimiento había ganado unos segundos para poder levantarse, de no haber golpeado a Izumi y haberla aventado ganando así esos segundos, hubiera perdido, ya que el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte y recibir otro igual al instante la hubiera dejado inconsciente, Lin trataba de levantarse pero el dolor era insoportable, alzó la vista para ver a la de ojos dorados que al igual que ella aún estaba en el suelo, Izumi trás recibir ese golpe inesperado casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar, estaba tratando de levantarse cuando sintió algo caliente que bajaba por su ojo y mejilla, se limpió un poco esa zona para confirmar lo que pensaba y así era, todos en la audiencia se quedarón sorprendidos al ver a Izumi, Kya no podía evitar tener su cara de horror ante lo que estaba viendo, la mitad de la cara de Izumi estaba llena de sangre, el golpe que le dió Lin fue a parar justamente entre el ojo y la ceja de la hija de Zuko, la sangre no dejaba de salir y no se podía saber que tan grave era la herida, ese golpe dejó mareada a Izumi y ahora solo podía ver con un ojo, ya que por la sangre le era imposible ver con ambos, Lin también se sorprendió al verla, pero sabía más que nunca que ese combate tenía que acabar ya, o las cosas podrían empeorar, ya llevaba dos intentos de levantarse, pero el dolor de su costilla lo estaba impidiendo, hasta escuchar – acabemos de una vez con esto, Lin - que venía por parte de la chica de ojos dorados. Las dos se pusieron de pie con gran esfuerzo, corriendo una hacia la otra, el movimiento de ambas era un golpe directo, ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de esquivar ni de hacer nada más, ese último golpe sería lo que definiría ese combate, la tensión estaba presente, ningún espectador perdía ni un solo detalle, sabían que ese último movimiento daría fin a ese combate, el cual tenía más de una hora que había iniciado, pero todos se sorprendieron más al ver lo que había sucedido.

-Kya! – dijeron Lin e Izumi sorprendidas. La morena detuvo los golpes de las dos justo antes de que se impactaran en cada una de ellas, sosteniéndolas de las manos. Todo quedo en total silencio, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Kya había subido al ring, no podía ver como terminaría eso. - La batalla ha terminado, por favor dejen de hacerse daño - dijo Kya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo continuaba en silencio, hasta que se escuchó la voz del anunciador – esta batalla es realmente inolvidable, pero desafortunadamente me acaban de informar que las tres jóvenes quedan descalificadas, una interrupción como la que hizo la joven Kya Raava es eliminación directa, así que en esto concluye este combate amigos - .

Kya soltó sus brazos y dijo – ahora hay que irnos y ustedes deben atender sus heridas -, volteando a ver esos ojos verdes y dorados que seguían sorprendidos. Lin solo se dio la vuelta para saltar con cuidado y bajarse del ring, perdiéndose entre la multitud, Kya no pudo ver como se encontraba Lin, solo pudo observar cómo se alejaba. Izumi bajó con Kya dirigiéndose a los vestidores, llegando ahí, Kya trajo una tina con agua y unas toallas, las humedeció y limpió la cara de Izumi, quitando así todo rastro de polvo y sangre que tenía, por fin pudo observar la herida de la ojidorado, parte del ojo de Izumi estaba morado e inflamado, pero la herida que sangraba no era muy profunda, no necesitaba sutura, seguía limpiándola sin decir nada hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento Kya – dijo la hija de Zuko un poco apenada, ella le había prometido que nada malo pasaría y no había podido cumplir dicha promesa.

-No te preocupes – decía Kya.

-Sabes, creo que debes ir con ella - dijo Izumi señalando hacia la salida donde iba caminando Lin, quien con una mano sostenía su mochila y con la otra un costado de su cuerpo, en señal que le dolía.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo me iré sola a casa, lo importante es que hables con ella, dile que la amas, porque te puedo asegurar que le duele más el corazón que los golpes que recibió – volvió a decir Izumi dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la morena. Kya abrazó a Izumi y con una sonrisa dijo - gracias – corriendo en dirección a Lin para alcanzarla.

Lin iba caminando hacia la salida, su dolor aumentaba, aunque lo único bueno era que su madre se había ido de viaje por unos asuntos de negocios, así que podía llegar a su casa sin recibir ningún interrogatorio, ni frases como – en qué estabas pensando -. Seguía caminando lentamente, apretándose la costilla por el dolor, cuando de repente unos brazos la tomaron de sorpresa, deteniéndola y diciendo – déjame ayudarte – era Kya agarrando su mochila y tomándola del brazo para que Lin pudiera apoyarse en ella y caminar mejor. En otro momento, Lin se hubiera negado, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansada y no podía evitar alegrarse porque la morena estuviera a su lado, así salieron del gimnasio y caminaron por la ciudad hasta que llegaran a la mansión Beifong, un silencio un poco incómodo acompañaba ese momento, ninguna de las dos decía nada, solo se limitaban a seguir caminando hasta que la de ojos verdes no pudo evitar hablar.

-Gracias por acompañarme, y disculpa igual por ello - dijo Lin mirando hacia el suelo.

-No tienes que disculparte, ni dar las gracias, lo hago con gusto, quiero que llegues a tu casa a salvo y si me lo permites ver cómo se encuentran tus costillas, porque aunque trates de ocultarlo sé que estas sintiendo mucho dolor en un costado de tu cuerpo - dijo Kya volteando a ver a Lin.

En ese momento, verde y azul se encontraron, creando un aura de paz y amor, Lin no sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, ya que sus mejillas empezaban a mostrar un tono rojo y no quería que Kya la viera, siguieron caminando, aunque ahora las palabras parecían fluir más.

-Creo que tía Toph nos regañará cuando lleguemos – dijo Kya – y peor aún cuando sepa que no ganamos - dijo eso último con un tono de burla.

-Mi madre no está en casa, se fue a un viaje de negocios y Suyin se iba a quedar en casa de una amiga, así que no te preocupes – dijo Lin con un tono tranquilo.

Caminaron solo unos minutos más y ya se encontraban en la entrada de la gran mansión Beifong.

-Gracias por traerme, desde aquí puedo sola - dijo Lin mirando a Kya.

-Pensé que me ibas a dejar ver tu herida – decía Kya con un tono tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave – respondía la ojiverde.

Al escuchar eso, Kya no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia y cambio su gesto tranquilo por uno molesto, - por qué eres tan testaruda - dijo Kya mirando a Lin, quien se sorprendió al escucharla.

-No es que sea testaruda, pero seguro que tienes que ir a ver como esta Izumi y no quiero que por mi culpa la hagas esperar - dijo Lin con enojo y dejando salir sus celos que eran inevitables.

-Lin, por qué no te das cuenta - dijo Kya poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la hija de Toph.

-De qué quieres que me dé cuenta, de qué estas saliendo con Izumi mientras yo me estoy muriendo por ello - después de decir esas palabras, Lin no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte y nunca mostrando sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento no le importaba, sólo quería terminar con ese dolor. Lin se sorprendió al sentir como Kya la abrazaba, pegando su cuerpo más a ella, pero se sorprendió aún más después de escuchar.

-No seas tonta, entre Izumi y yo no hay nada, yo te amo a ti Lin - dijo Kya sin dejar de abrazar a su amada.

Lin no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Kya le dijo que la amaba, no pudo decir nada más que sólo seguir llorando y seguir abrazando a la morena. Entraron a su casa y se sentaron en la sala, a Lin le costó un poco sentarse, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la ojiazul.

-Tenemos que hablar y no me iré hasta que lo hagamos, pero primero tengo que ver que tan grande es tu herida - dijo Kya con un tono autoritario que Lin no pudo repelar, solo asentó con la cabeza.

Kya ayudó a Lin a subir a su habitación, tenía que darse un baño primero, para que después ella la revisara, habían pasado alrededor de 20 min y Lin salía del baño con una ropa cómoda, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, pero Kya no pudo pensar otra cosa más que - wow, Lin en verdad es hermosa - ocasionándole un cierto sonrojo. La chica de ojos verdes se paró enfrente de Kya indicando que estaba lista para que la revisara, Lin alzó su blusa dejando descubierto su abdomen, que estaba un poco marcado gracias al ejercicio que hacía, las dos chicas se sonrojaron ante esa situación, Kya movió la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento sucio que pudiera llegar a tener y revisó con cuidado el costado derecho de Lin, el cual estaba bastante inflamado y tendría varios días un color morado en esa zona, pero por suerte la costilla no estaba fracturada, sólo necesitaría reposo y vendarse, Kya caminó al baño para sacar una venda del botiquín y ponérsela a Lin con cuidado, después ayudó a Lin a recostarse en su cama y ella se sentó a su lado, ya que como había dicho en la sala, tenían que hablar.

-Te amo Lin - fue lo primero que dijo Kya rompiendo con el silencio - y estos meses en los que no hablamos moría por ir a buscarte y saber qué hacías, cómo estabas, decirte lo mucho que te extraño y lo importante que eres para mí - dijo nuevamente mirando esos ojos verdes que le encantaban.

Lin al escuchar las palabras de la morena se sintió algo culpable por pensar esos meses que Kya había jugado con ella, nunca pensó que Kya tendría los mismos pensamientos. Para Lin, Kya era feliz junto a Izumi olvidándola completamente, pero entonces ¿por qué Kya se había alejado de ella? Esa duda le surgió en ese momento y tendría que saber la respuesta.

-¿Por qué después de esa cena, empezaste a alejarte de mí? - dijo Lin mirando esos ojos azules.

-Eso no importa - respondió Kya bajando la mirada y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar las razones por lo que lo hizo.

-Claro que importa, a mí me importa - dijo algo alterada Lin.

Kya seguía con la mirada abajo, sentía que era mejor irse de ahí sin decir nada más y seguir alejada de Lin, pero algo se lo impedía y antes de que su sentido común se lo impidiera, decidió decirlo todo y liberarse.

-Me alejé porque estoy enamorada, enamorada perdidamente de ti Lin, después de esa cena pensé todo lo que sucedía, Tenzin también siente lo mismo por ti y como podría hacerle eso a mi hermano, él es un gran chico y te haría más feliz que yo. Por eso decidí estar lejos de ti, aunque me muera de celos cuando estas con él, no soportó que te toque y el simple hecho de pesar que tú puedes sentir algo por él, me está matando. Te quiero para mí, sólo para mí - dijo Kya soltándose a llorar y unos segundos después sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y la abrazaban con fuerza.

-Quién es la testaruda ahora - dijo Lin con una sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos azules – Kya, yo también estoy enamorada de ti y no siento nada por Tenzin, tu eres la única que me importa - cuando acabó de hablar su corazón estaba agitado y creía que se iba a desmayar por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kya no podía contener la alegría al escuchar las palabras de Lin, deseaba escucharlas, saber que no sólo en su mente esa chica de ojos verdes sentía algo por ella, no pudo contenerse más y se acercó a Lin juntando sus labios con ella, esos labios que tanto había deseado, rosados y pequeños que por fin eran suyos, tenía que besarla, lo necesitaba y ahora más que nunca, Lin estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo la morena, pero ella igual lo deseaba, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero de ahí correspondió el beso, ese beso estaba cargado de amor, suspiros, la necesidad de cada una por la otra, fue un beso suave y lento en el que se demostraban cuanto se querían, poco a poco fue haciéndose más intenso, Kya metió su lengua, explorando y uniéndola con la de Lin, necesitaba reclamar esa boca como suya, haciendo ese beso más profundo, así continuó hasta que la falta de aire les impedía seguir y se separaron con los rostros bastante sonrojados.

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme - dijo Kya con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

-Me gustó - dijo Lin con la cara completamente roja y sin mirar a Kya.

-Cariño, eres tan linda *-* - dijo Kya aventándose hacia Lin, dándole otro beso.

-Auch, auch - dijo Lin, Kya sin querer había puesto su mano en el costado que le dolía.

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Te hice daño? - preguntó preocupada la ojiazul.

-No, tranquila, estoy bien - respondió Lin dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Kya y Lin siguieron dándose amor, entre caricias, besos y abrazos. Lin le dijo a Kya que se quedara esa noche con ella, ya que era muy tarde para que se fuera y probablemente no habría ningún barco para que llegara a la isla, además era viernes y no tenían que preocuparse por el colegio al otro día, la morena acepto gustosa, se acostaron las dos en la cama, de lado viendo una a la otra, ahora tenían que hablar de otro tema igual de importante, qué pasaría a partir de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué haremos, Lin? – decía Kya viendo a sus ojos verdes.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti – decía Lin mirando esos ojos azules con profundidad.

-Tal vez esto esté mal Lin, cómo lo tomaran nuestros padres, qué tal y tía Toph no lo acepta y tienes problemas por mí, y si mis padres tampoco lo aceptan, qué haremos – dijo Kya sacando todas esas dudas y miedos que vivían dentro de ella, necesitaba decirlo, sus ojos reflejaban todo ese temor. En ese instante Lin la abrazó en señal de que ahora no estaría sola y que no estaba de acuerdo en sus palabras.

-No me importa lo que pase, ni quien se oponga, te amo Kya y no pienso perderte - dijo sin soltar a la morada, apretando más su cuerpo al suyo, quería que con ese abrazo los miedos de Kya desaparecieran y estaba funcionando, volvió a decir - además, mi madre no creo que sea un problema, ella no se mete en nuestras decisiones y siempre le has caído bien, aparte, tus padres son un amor, ellos jamás estarían en contra de tu felicidad y sobre Tenzin, tú no tienes la culpa, mi corazón ya decidió – acercándose a Kya fundiéndose con ella en un gran beso.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Lin y de ese beso, no quedaba ningún rastro de miedo ni de culpa, cualquier cosa que sucediera juntas lo podrían solucionar.

-Lin, quiero preguntarte algo - dijo la morena un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lin.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? - decía la morena mientras sus ojos brillaban viendo esos ojos verdes sorprendidos y rostro sonrojado.

-Ssssi…. Claro que si – contestó Lin con la cara completamente roja pero con una felicidad que jamás pensó sentir.

Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana o si era un sueño del cual despertarían, después de todo lo que había pasado en esa noche tenían que descansar, así que se dispusieron a dormir, Kya se recostó en el pecho de Lin, mientras que esta la abrazaba y así se rindieron ante el cansancio.

O_O_O_O_O

En el bar de un hotel en Basing se, se encontraba en la barra una Toph tomando una copa de vino, después de haber pasado una larga y aburrida junta de trabajo con los refinados señores feudales. A pesar de que Toph cuidaba las apariencias de ella y sus hijas, no era por ser ricos, ella no amaba las cosas materiales, le daba igual comer en un puesto de la calle o en el mejor restaurante, y detestaba a los ricos que se creían mejor que otros por su posición social, pero al ser dueña de las minas de metal más importantes del mundo y dueña del cuartel de policía de Ciudad República, tenía que estar constantemente en negocios y con ese tipo de gente.

Cuando Aang se volvió el avatar y junto con Lord Zuko fundaron Ciudad República, tenía que haber justicia y gente que velara por la seguridad de los habitantes, ellos le propusieron a Toph que se hiciera cargo de ese trabajo, ella aceptando creó el cuartel de policías, siendo la gran Jefa Beifong. Toph a pesar de ser ciega, tenía grandes habilidades, podía sentir con la planta de sus pies las vibraciones del suelo, permitiéndole así ver todo a su alrededor, de igual forma, su olfato y oído eran los mejores del mundo, por lo cual con esos dones no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, con su gran conocimiento en artes marciales y rudeza natural, era la indicada para proteger a los ciudadanos de Ciudad República. En sus años de Jefa de la policía, llevó ante la justicia una enorme cantidad de delincuentes, después de tener a Lin quiso retirarse y dedicarse a vivir una vida más tranquila, aunque a veces en realidad quería seguir en la lucha contra el mal, la adrenalina, el poder y la satisfacción de hacer el bien, esas eran las cosas que más extrañaba, pero en fin, sus hijas y sus otros negocios, también necesitaban de ella, o al menos hasta que Lin y Suyin tuvieran la edad suficiente para encargarles todo.

Toph estaba terminado su copa de vino cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un ron y otra copa de vino para la dama, por favor – decía un hombre, sentándose a lado de Toph.

-Que sorpresa, concejal Sokka – dijo Toph.

-Lo sé, soy impredecible – decía Sokka con un tono que le caracterizaba.

-¿Impredecible? Yo diría tonto, pero en fin, que te trae a Basing se – dijo Toph tomando su copa de vino.

-Tenía que hablar con la reina, aunque esa señora siempre me pone la piel de gallina - respondió el concejal frotándose los brazos para después sonreír.

-Lo sé, es una odiosa – dijo la ex Jefa de policía.

-¿Y cómo has estado? – dijo Sokka mirando a Toph.

-Bien, todo normal - contestó Toph sin cambiar su actitud.

-Me doy cuenta que tu falta de emociones y de palabras es algo que jamás vas a cambiar - dijo el moreno.

-No tiene caso que te haga escuchar lo normal que ahora se ha vuelto mi vida, ni recordar historias antiguas cuando éramos el equipo avatar – dijo Toph.

-¿Éramos? Siempre seremos el equipo avatar, quizá no quiero recordar historias, pero sí otras cosas – dijo eso poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y ocasionando un rubor en las mejillas de la mayor Beifong.

O_O_O_O

Eran las 9am y Toph venía en un barco de regreso a Ciudad República, perdida en sus pensamientos.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _El reloj marcaba las 6am y Toph estaba en su habitación del hotel terminando de vestirse, se puso su brazalete, un abrigo y tomó su maleta, en su cama un cuerpo desnudo descansaba, aunque despertando por el ruido que había hecho._

 _-Siempre tendrás la costumbre de irte sin decir nada - dijo Sokka con una sonrisa._

 _-Sabías que tenía que irme temprano, y por cierto, gracias por lo de anoche, necesitaba relajarme – decía Toph abriendo la puerta de la habitación._

 _-Gracias a ti, me gusta que sigas tan salvaje como siempre – respondió Sokka._

 _-Y tú sigues tan imbécil como siempre, nos vemos – dijo Toph con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta y marchándose._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Llegaba Toph a su casa, entró a la sala, dejó su maleta y subía las escaleras, sabía que Suyin iba a quedarse en casa de una amiga todo el fin de semana, así que no estaría en casa, pero de Lin no sabía nada, así que subió a su habitación, al entrar a su cuarto supo lo que pasaba, efectivamente se encontraba Lin, pero no sólo ella. Toph movió la cabeza para después de un grito despertar a su hija y a su invitada.

-Lin Beifong - dijo Toph en un grito despertando de golpe a la morena junto con Lin.

-Madre, ammm cuándo llegaste - decía una nerviosa Lin, mientras que Kya se tapaba con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

-Te quiero en 10 minutos en la sala Lin y a ti también Kya – dijo Toph saliendo del cuarto.

-Tía Toph nos va a golpear – dijo Kya con una cara aterrada a punto de salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta la isla.

-Tranquila, si mi madre quisiera golpearnos, créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho, pero hay que bajar, porque si no se pondrán las cosas peor - dijo Lin mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Las dos chicas bajaban las escaleras, Kya tenía del brazo a Lin apretándola con nervios mezclado con miedo, haciendo que Lin también se pusiera nerviosa. Cuando vieron que en la sala ya se encontraba Toph, las dos chicas se sentaron y tomó la palabra Lin.

-Madre, antes que nada, no hicimos lo que tal vez puedas pensar – dijo Lin viendo a Toph.

-No me importa lo que hagan o no, solo quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿están seguras de su decisión? – dijo Toph con un tono fuerte pero a la vez tranquilo.

Ambas chicas se miraron, para contestar ambas a la par – claro que si.

-Perfecto, no tengo nada más que decir, solo que las cosas sucias que hagan no sean cuando yo me encuentre en casa, no quiero escuchar a dos adolescentes – dijo Toph, ocasionando que las caras de Kya y Lin se pusieran de todos los tonos de rojos posibles.

-Madreeee! Te dije que no hicimos nada – grito Lin con la cara roja y demasiado apenada.

-Jajaja ya cállate Lin, y por cierto Kya – dijo Toph sonriendo.

-¿Sí, tía? – respondió la morena.

-Dime que Katara te heredo sus dotes en la cocina – dijo Toph poniendo sus brazos en la nuca y subiendo sus pies a una mesita que se encontraba en la sala.

-Jaja si, tía, con gusto prepararé el desayuno – dijo la morena sonriendo y viendo a Lin. Las dos chicas sentían un alivio al darse cuenta que Toph lo había tomado bien.

-De acuerdo, con eso les perdonaré que hayan pecado en mi casa – dijo Toph con una sonrisa malvada, sabiendo que su hija se iba a volver a alterar.

-Madreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – dijo Lin muriendo de la vergüenza.

Toph, Kya y Lin desayunaban tranquilas y Toph no podía evitar reírse por lo fácil que Lin se alteraba. - Me alegro que seas feliz, hija – pensó Toph, sonriendo para ella misma mientras seguía comiendo.

Una nueva etapa en la vida de Kya y Lin empezaba y solo estaban seguras de algo, que estarían juntas pase lo que pase. Lin y Kya se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión Beifong despidiéndose, la morena tenía que ir a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, pero regresaría en unas horas para tener la primera cita con su novia.

O_O_O_O

En la isla del aire se encontraba Tenzin en su cuarto, sumergido en sus pensamientos, para después decir en voz alta, - hoy es el día, te pediré que seas mi novia Lin -.

Continuará….

 **Espero que les haya gustado^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **yohennysiso** **:** **A mi igual me gusta Toph, jaja es genial, pero como suegra me daría miedo xD Gracias por tu comentario, espero y te siga gustando, viva el kyalin *-***

 **OTAKUFire** **:** **Gracias, que bueno que te gustó *-*, más adelante pondré más Tokka y lo haré más largo: 3 Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te continúe gustando.**

 **L. Gllerz** **: Gracias, gracias por tu comentario *-* jaja creo que te reirás igual con este xD Los comentarios que hace Toph se me vienen a la mente porque en verdad la imagino diciendo algo así para molestar a Lin xD Me alegro que te guste :3**

 **Susurro nocturno** **: Gracias por tu comentario *-* jaja si, Toph es una loquilla, es que sobre este tema no me la imagino ruda, sino con ganas de molestar a Lin con comentarios vergonzosos.**

 **Arwin** **: Gracias por tu comentario *-* en verdad gracias, me puse demasiado feliz cuando volviste a comentar, que bueno que te encanto *-* Me motivan a seguir adelante, esta vez demoré un poco más en actualizar, pero ya aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Obini: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejarme un comentario, espero te haya gustado*-*, justamente en los próximos capítulos se desarrollarán los temas que preguntaste, así que no te los pierdas xD**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo V

Kya llegaba a la isla del templo del aire, bajó del ferri y se dirigió a su casa, entró pero no encontró a nadie, iba caminando hacia su cuarto cuando se dió cuenta que la habitación de Tenzin estaba abierta, así que caminó hacia ella, entró y pudo observar que su hermano estaba sentado en la cama con una pequeña cajita y justo en el momento en que el hijo menor del avatar vió entrar a su hermana guardó la cajita como si adentro se encontrara lo más valioso del mundo, Kya lo notó, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Hola Tenzin, ¿dónde está mamá? - preguntó Kya.

-Fue a casa de tío Zuko, irá con tía Mai de compras - decía Tenzin algo nervioso.

Kya observaba a Tenzin y sabía que algo estaba pasando - De acuerdo. ¿Te sucede algo? - dijo Kya levantando una ceja - lo pregunto porque te siento un poco raro - .

Miró con duda a su hermana, Tenzin no sabía si era buena idea contarle, ya que Lin y ella ya no eran tan amigas, quizá ahora ya no se agraden, pero después de unos segundos habló.

-Kya, estoy muy nervioso - decía Tenzin bajando la mirada, él no era nada bueno para mentir ni para ocultar las cosas.

-¿A qué se debe? - preguntó Kya con un tono tranquila, tratando de darle confianza a su hermano.

Tenzin respiró profundo para después decir - hoy le diré a Lin que estoy enamorado de ella y le pediré que sea mi novia - sacando de un cajón una cajita con un pequeño listón y al abrirla se mostraba un muy bonito brazalete.

Kya no pudo decir nada, se quedó paralizada al instante, no sintió ira ni molestia, al contrario sintió una enorme tristeza, ya que su hermano menor estaba enfrente de ella, expresándole todos sus sentimientos, diciéndole que estaba enamorado de la misma chica que ella amaba, la palabra culpa no lograba describir lo que Kya sentía en ese momento, hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero el corazón ya había decidido y sabía que el estar con Lin este tipo de problemas surgirían, ella ya había tomado su decisión, la decisión de ser feliz, por fin Kya puedo pensar en algo que decir.

-Te deseo lo mejor de la suerte, hermano - dijo Kya mordiéndose el labio, con ganas de llorar y pedirle perdón, explicarle que no fue su culpa, que así es el destino, pero todo se quedó en su mente, tan sólo se limitó a darle una sonrisa mezclada con un sin fin de sentimientos.

-Gracias Kya - dijo Tenzin con una gran sonrisa.

Kya se despidió de Tenzin y caminó a su cuarto, al entrar cerró la puerta y no pudo soportarlo más, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir sin medida, necesitaba sacar toda esa culpa que sentía, se recostó en su cama y siguió llorando, hasta quedar dormida.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Tenzin estaba listo, salía de su casa caminando hacia el muelle para tomar el ferri, no podía evitar estar nervioso, él siempre había sido un chico muy penoso, educado y muy serio, pero también era amable, tratando de ayudar siempre a las personas, con muy buenos principios, ordenado y con un gran sentido de justicia y bondad. A pesar de su corta, edad Lin y Tenzin siempre habían sido amigos, pero desde hace algunos años Tenzin sentía algo especial por la hija mayor de Toph, lo que le gustaba de ella era su fortaleza, su orgullo y su rudo carácter, aunque por dentro era amable, tranquila y con un gran sentido de justicia al igual que él, todo eso y sumándole que era dueña de una gran belleza, Lin era una chica adorable con toda la expresión de la palabra. Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que le indicaban que habían llegado al puerto, bajó del barco y se dirigió a casa de Lin.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Beifong se encontraba Lin algo frustrada, llevaba tres cambios de ropa y aun así no estaba convencida, estaba algo nerviosa, había salido con Kya miles de veces, pero este sería la primera vez siendo su novia, quería verse perfecta para esa morena que ponía su mundo de cabeza, traía puesto un hermoso vestido verde que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas con unas zapatillas y un collar, se observó en el espejo y a su mente llegó - no, demasiado formal - después se pusó una pequeña blusa negra que le llegaba antes del ombligo dejando ver su abdomen algo marcado, con un pantalón muy pegado color púrpura y botas negras, volvió a verse en su espejo y enseguida dijo - muy provocativo - se quitó esa ropa y se acostó en su cama haciendo berrinche.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil? - decía Lin en voz alta mirando el techo - quiero verme hermosa para ti Kya - ocasionando un rubor en sus mejillas.

Se levantó de su cama y sacó un nuevo atuendo, ahora llevaba un pantalón negro algo pegado, con unas botas del mismo color, una blusa de botones color verde y su cabello suelto, se vió y antes de poder pensar en cómo se veía, notó por el espejo que se abría su puerta mostrando la cara de Suyin.

-Te esperan en la sala - dijo Suyin volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Lin sonrió, estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, pero ya no pudo hacer nada más con su ropa, ya estaba la morena esperándola, así que afinó los últimos detalles con su cabello y salió de su cuarto, sólo esperaba que a Kya le gustara su apariencia, iba bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa esperando por esos ojos azules que la hacían viajar a otro universo, pero se sorprendió y su hermosa sonrisa cambió por un gesto de intriga, en su sala se encontraba Tenzin sentado, con una pequeña cajita y un listón en las manos, Lin se sorprendió porque esperaba encontrar a Kya y no a su hermano, llegó a su sala y saludó a Tenzin.

-Hola Tenzin, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lin.

-Hola Lin - decía Tenzin demasiado nervioso - Ammm quería saber si te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo - .

-¿A caminar? - preguntó con algo de duda.

-Tengo que decirte algo, por cierto te ves hermosa - dijo Tenzin bajando la mirada y ocasionándole un sonrojo, obviamente notable.

Lin al escuchar esas palabras tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque en una porción menor a la de Tenzin.

-Gracias, tu igual luces muy apuesto - dijo Lin regresando el cumplido.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien llegaba. Toph entraba a su casa trás haber tenido que pasar a solucionar un inconveniente en uno de sus negocios, estaba demasiado cansada. Después de llegar de su viaje de Ba sing se, haber encontrado a su hija con Kya y desayunado con las mismas, ella sólo esperaba irse a su habitación a descansar, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que ahora nada se lo impediría o se dejaba de llamar Toph Beifong, se dirigió a la sala y se pudo dar cuenta que no estaba vacía, en ella se encontraba su hija y otra persona, a quien reconoció al instante.

Lin y Tenzin escucharon la puerta y supusieron de quien se trataba, esperaron a que llegará a la sala, para después seguir hablando. La primera en darle la bienvenida a Toph fue Lin - bienvenida a casa madre - .

-Bienvenida a casa tía - dijo igualmente Tenzin.

Toph no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía la razón por la cual Tenzin estaba ahí y sólo esperaba no tener problemas con Katara o Aang.

-Hola chicos - respondió Toph para después decir - quieres acabar con los hijos del avatar, verdad Lin - en voz alta, soltando una risa.

La cara de Lin se pusó completamente roja después de escuchar ese comentario y con mucha molestia sólo esperaba que Tenzin no hubiera entendido, porque aún no había hablado con Kya sobre qué harían respecto a Tenzin, si decirle la verdad u ocultársela.

-Madreeeee - dijo Lin con un tono de molestia.

-Jaja, Tenzin estás en tu casa, me retiro - dijo Toph subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Lin respiró profundo para después voltear a ver a Tenzin, el cual suponía iba a estar algo confundido - no escuches a mi madre, recuerda como es - comentó más tranquila.

En verdad no había entendido el comentario de su tía, pero decidió hacer caso a la ojiverde - esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, sigamos hablando de lo que te trajo aquí - dijo Lin sentándose de nuevo y mirando a Tenzin - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Lin.

-Me gustaría que fuera en otro lugar, un poco más íntimo – comento Tenzin mirando a los ojos de Lin, ese momento gris y verde se encontraron, formando un aura de paz y amor para Tenzin y algo extraña para Lin.

-¿Por qué me mira así? – pensó Lin, no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sintió que debía hablar con él y saber qué pasaba - ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? – dijo con el tono de voz serio que la caracterizaba, sólo esperaba que Kya no llegará antes que ella, aunque pensando era raro que aún no hubiera estado aquí, - tal vez sabía que Tenzin vendría a mi casa, ¿estará molesta?, ¿estará pensando que yo quede con Tenzin? No no, todo está bien bien - pensó Lin haciendo algunas caras extrañas y con una mano en la cabeza.

Tenzin observaba a Lin, quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, esto le causaba algo de intriga y risa.

-Te gustaría ir al parque – dijo Tenzin sacando a Lin de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? A… si, esta bien – respondió Lin volviendo a la realidad - pero antes de irnos quisiera saber, ¿has visto a Kya hoy? – dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible como si fuera una pregunta casual.

Tenzin tuvo que admitir que esa pregunta le pareció algo rara, pero no pensó mal, quizá su hermana y ella volvían a ser amigas, lo cual le daba alegría, si todo salía bien Lin sería su novia y que mejor si ellas eran amigas de nuevo.

-Hablé con ella hace unas horas, pero después se fue a su cuarto, para serte sincero creo que algo le sucedía – comento Tenzin.

Al escuchar esas palabras Lin abrió los ojos de asombro y frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación – ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó al instante algo alterada.

-Porque noté algo de tristeza cuando hablaba conmigo, y de ahí creo que lloraba en su cuarto, antes de salir de la isla subí a su habitación para despedirme pero estaba durmiendo - dijo Tenzin.

-Demonios, demonios, tengo que verte – pensó Lin, pero primero tenía que aclarar las cosas con Tenzin – vamos de una vez al parque para que hablemos – dijo mirando a Tenzin y caminando a la entrada.

Tenzin y Lin caminaban rumbo al parque, platicaban cosas normales como la escuela o qué habían hecho, pero Lin se limitaba solo a responder, así que el que llevaba las riendas de la plática era el ojigris, él notaba que Lin estaba algo distraída y preocupada, pero no quisó atreverse a preguntar. Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del parque, este era hermoso con enormes árboles donde algunos niños jugaban alrededor, una gran cantidad de flores de diferentes colores que hacían el ambiente aún más bonito y en el centro una grande fuente donde pequeños pajaritos tomaban agua, en fin era un lugar excelente para pasar una tarde con tu pareja y eso era lo que pensaba Tenzin, ese era un gran lugar para decirle todo lo que sentía a esa chica de ojos verdes que tenía meses que quería, se adentraron en el parque hasta encontrar una bonita banca donde podían ver todas las maravillas de dicho lugar, se sentaron y sin perder ningún segundo tomó la palabra Lin.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué era lo que querías hablar? – dijo en un tono serio y algo apresurado, su prioridad en ese momento era saber que quería Tenzin e ir a buscar a su chica.

-Bueno, ammm Lin, desde hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte esto, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente – decía Tenzin poniéndose rojo y con la voz cortada.

-Rayos, que no sea lo creo que es – pensó Lin para después decir – dime de qué se trata – con un tono tranquilo, tratando de darle confianza a Tenzin.

-Me gustas Lin – dijo por fin Tenzin después de tanto tiempo de pensarlo, por fin le había dicho, mirando esos ojos verdes que se sorprendieron un poco al escucharlo.

Al escuchar las palabras del ojigris, Lin no supo que decir, aunque suponía que de eso se trataba lo que Tenzin le iba a decir no estaba preparada y la sacó de orbita totalmente, no porque sintiera algo por él, sino de cómo le diría que NO - decirle que amaba a su hermana no sería una buena opción ¿o sí? No no, claro que no, eso podría traerle problemas a Kya, mejor salgo corriendo y no me detengo hasta llegar a mi habitación, no no eso tampoco, perfecto Lin, tu siempre en problemas – pensó.

Tenzin al notar la ausencia de palabras volvió a decir – sé que tal vez esto te sorprende un poco, pero es verdad, me gustas Lin, sólo quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz – abriendo la cajita que traía consigo para después volver a decir - ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – mostrando el brazalete.

-Es muy hermoso Tenzin – dijo por fin Lin dándole una sonrisa sincera, pero dentro se sentía mal por todos lo detalles que había tenido con ella y no podía corresponderle, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más y desgraciadamente ese alguien era su hermana.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Lin, Tenzin no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría y más animado se atrevió a preguntar - ¿entonces qué respondes Lin? – mirando con alegría y ternura esos ojos verdes.

-Tenzin, yo…..lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo y no puedo ser tu novia – dijo Lin con una voz tranquila pero directa, sabía que de cualquier forma que lo rechazará causaría el mismo dolor, así que era mejor rápido.

Tenzin sintió una gran tristeza y una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, la chica que quería lo había rechazado, bajó la mirada y dijo con la voz quebrada – si no te gusta algo de mi puedo cambiarlo – esperando que lo que Lin había dicho solo fuera un impulso y aceptara hacerla feliz, pero para su mala suerte no resultó así, Lin estaba segura de su decisión.

-Lo siento, no eres tú, eres un gran chico y cualquier otra chica estaría encantada – respondió Lin, tratando de no hacer sentir peor a Tenzin, pasaron unos minutos en silencio que en realidad parecían horas, hasta que el silecio fue roto por Tenzin.

-Si, no te preocupes – esforzándose por darle una sonrisa, sus ojos grises no tenían el brillo de minutos antes – espero que sigamos siendo amigos – habló de nuevo Tenzin.

-Claro, por mi parte todo normal y gracias por entenderlo – dijo Lin un poco más relajada.

Tenzin le sonrió y después dijo - caminaré un poco, nos vemos luego – despidiéndose con la mano alzada - caminando entre los árboles.

Lin no se atrevió a decir nada más, las cosas no habían salido bien, pero tampoco tan mal como esperaba, así que sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta el muelle, tenía que ir al templo y hablar con Kya. Llegó al muelle y justo un ferri estaba a punto de partir así que corrió para alcanzarlo, al subir pudo recobrar el aliento después de correr una gran distancia, llegó al templo y se adentro en la casa, tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, con un poco de duda decidió abrir la puerta, al entrar pudo observar que no había nadie, volvió a dudar en subir las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Kya, pero tenía que hablar con ella, así que sin pensarlo más subió, detrás de la puerta se escuchaban voces, efectivamente una era de la morena, Lin entró sin tocar y pudo ver quien era la persona que acompañaba a Kya.

Los ojos de Lin se quedaron fijos en la escena que estaba ante ella, se encontraba Izumi sentada en la cama rescostada en la pared teniendo abrazada a Kya, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza en el pecho de Izumi y con la mano de Izumi acariciándole el cabello, la misma posición que el día en que las encontró en el aula de su escuela, a diferencia que ahora estaban en casa de Kya, con su casa completamente sola y peor aún en una cama.

-Lin – dijo Izumi mirando a la chica de ojos verdes.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Kya abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento sintió un mal presentimiento – cariño, no es lo que tú crees - dijo apresurada Kya separándose de Izumi y poniéndose de pie.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Tenzin se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, después de lo que sucedió con Lin no podía evitar sentirse triste y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de esos ojos color gris, pero entendía que Lin no sentía lo mismo que él, a pesar de eso no estaba molesto y quería seguir a lado de ella, aunque solo fuera su amigo, después de pensar un rato se dijo a sí mismo – quizá algún día puedas corresponderme.

O_O_O_O _O

Lin seguía ahí sin decir nada, solo mirando hacia enfrente, donde ahora ya las dos chicas se encontraban de pie, miró a Izumi y caminó hacia ella, su rostro era serio pero algo tranquilo, o al menos eso aparentaba, Izumi notó que Lin se acercaba y sintió algo de nervios, conociendo a Lin posiblemente querría golpearla o algo peor, cuando Lin se acercó a una distancia considerable de ella, vió como alzo su mano y en ese momento se imaginó amarrada de cabeza en la estatua de su tío Aang, ocacionandole un gesto muy extraño mezclado con llanto y miedo.

-Lo siento Izumi – dijo Lin dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

Kya e Izumi se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas, ya que no esperaban eso, Izumi quedó paralizada y seguía en su mente la imagen de estar amarrada, hasta que reaccionó y sintió un gran alivio.

-No hay de que – contestó Izumi con una sonrisa y borrando todo pensamiento de miedo.

-Sé que me porte como una inmadura y te agradezco que Kya te tuviera como apoyo, te prometo que ahora la haré feliz – dijo Lin con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar.

-Cariño, eres tan dulce – interrumpió Kya abrazando a Lin y dándole un beso, ocacionandole un gran sonrojo por vergüenza de que Izumi estuviera ahí viéndolas, la cual también se sonrojo un poco y desvió su vista hacia un costado para que ellas pudieran disfrutar de ese beso.

Izumi sabía que Kya tenía que hablar con Lin y era mejor si no hubiera nadie, así que sin más demoras, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de ellas, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco más tranquila al saber que Lin ya no la odiaba, eso de tener miedo de que durmieras y al despertar tu cama estuviera en medio del mar, no era algo bonito, subió al ferri y cuando iba casi llegando al muelle volteó hacia la isla y dijo – espero sean muy felices chicas – con una gran sonrisa.

O_O_O_O_O

Kya y Lin se encontraban sentadas en la cama, ambas recostadas en la pared, terminando de darse un gran beso que las dos tanto anhelaban. Antes de continuar, Lin tenía la necesidad de decirle a Kya lo que había sucedido con Tenzin, no quería que existiera ningún mal entendido que pudiera acabar con la felicidad que tenían, así que sin pensarlo decidió hablar – Kya, hoy Tenzin fue a mi casa – dijo algo dudosa por miedo a que la morena se pudiera molestar.

El rostro de Kya volvió a mostrar tristeza, respondiendo – lo sé, hablé con él en la mañana – con un tono de voz triste y bajo.

-Kya, no pasó nada malo, él me dijo que le gustaba, pero le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo – dijo Lin algo apresurada.

-¿Le dijiste por qué no sentías lo mismo? – preguntó Kya mirando esos ojos verdes.

-Amm, lo pensé en un instante, pero es un tema del cual no habíamos hablado, así que no ví prudente decirle de lo nuestro – respondió Lin.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?, no quiero lastimar a Tenzin, él no se lo merece, pero no puedo renunciar a ti, si le digo a mis padres ellos me entenderán, pero también sería muy complicado que sus dos hijos sientan lo mismo por la misma chica, no quiero perderte Lin, no lo quiero – terminó de decir eso y abrazó con fuerza a Lin como si en ese instante su vida dependiera de ello.

Lin correspondió el abrazo, quería que la morena se sintierá segura y que no tuviera todos esos miedos, pero era entendible, si ella y Suyin estuvieran en la misma situación, no sabría qué hacer, así que unos minutos sólo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo para después decir – no me perderás amor, así que no tengas miedo y no importa si nuestra relación es secreta o si tenemos que fingir en público ser solo amigas, lo único importante es que nos amemos.

-¿Amor?, suena tan hermoso esa palabra, dila siempre - ksdjffkdsj *-* Kya abrazando a Lin ocacionandole un gran sonrojo por lo que había dicho, Lin siempre fue seria con las personas y casi nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, pero nada de eso aplicaba a la morena, ella sacaba su lado más cursi.

Después de estar dándose besitos y abrazándose, Lin dijo – no es muy tarde, aún podemos tener nuestra primera cita, ¿qué te parece? – mirando a Kya.

A Kya le pareció una idea magnífica y antes de que Lin se diera cuenta ya iba con ella, llegando al muelle - tengo que admitir Kya se arregla rápido y no demoró tanto como yo, a pesar de eso se ve totalmente hermosa – pensó Lin. Kya llevaba una falda larga azul, botas color café, blusa negra con algunos detalles de encaje y su cabello recogido en una coleta con dos mechones al frente.

Esa semana en Ciudad República se celebraba el Festival del Cometa de Sozin, en el cual se daba gracias a que ese día se dió fin a la guerra de los 100 años, el festival estaba lleno de colores, disfraces, comida, juegos y mucha diversión, así que era un buen lugar para pasar tiempo una con la otra. Al llegar, los colores y el ambiente encantaron a Kya y jalando del brazo a Lin para adentrarse, estaban caminando por el festival hasta que se detuvieron en un puesto que le llamó la atención a Kya, ese puesto tenía muchos peluches, pero ella quedó encantada con un panda gordo y hermoso, al verlo sus ojos se iluminaron diciendo – cariño, quiero ese ese – señalando al panda, Lin se rió por lo encantadora e infantil que se veía su chica haciéndola aún más hermosa, caminó directo al puesto y le preguntó al chico de unos 20 años que estaba en el –¿cuánto cuesta ese peluche de ahí? – señalando al panda.

-No tiene un precio, para ganar uno tienes que tirar esas cuatro botellas que están ahí – dijo el sujeto señalando a una pequeña repisa con cuatro botellas, dos de ellas eran la base y las otras dos arriba - pero si es para esa hermosa chica puede que considere regarlaselo – dándole una sonrisa y observando a Kya, quien no le tomó importancia y se aferró más al brazo de Lin.

Lin lo miró con coraje, con ánimos de golpearlo por lo que dijo y ver de esa forma a su novia, pero al instante Kya le susurró – tranquila amor, no te enfades – Lin trató de calmarse y no tomarle importancia, pero ahora más que nunca debía ganar ese panda - de acuerdo, lo haré. ¿Cuánto cuesta? – le dijo al sujeto.

-10 yuanes – respondió.

Lin pagó y el chico le dió una pelota, algo pequeña, pero con la cual tenía que tirar las botellas – qué tan difícil podría ser – pensó Lin, miró fijamente tratando de calcular en qué punto tenía que pegar para que cayeran, hasta que dedujo que el punto de impacto tendría que ser en medio de las 4 para derribarlas, tomó la pelota, pero antes de que tomará impulso para lanzar sintió unos labios contra los suyos, dándole un corto pero lindo beso.

-Tu puedes mi amor – dijo Kya terminando el beso con una gran sonrisa y su mano acariciando la cara de Lin.

Lin se sintió en las nubes y con una sonrisa de satisfacción volteó a ver al tipo, el chico le regresó una mirada de envidia y cierta molestia, ya que observó el beso, así que le indicó que ya podía lanzar, la ojiverde volvió a mirar las botellas, tomó la pelota y la apretó con fuerza, con su mano izquierda la lanzó con todo el impulso posible, miró las botellas y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Estoy segura que les dí, cómo es posible que no tirara ninguna – dijo Lin mirando las botellas que estaban exactamente en su mismo sitio. - ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera moví alguna? - .

-Jaja tranquila amor, no te preocupes y sigamos caminando – respondió Kya tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su chica, volteó a verla y Lin estaba sacando más dinero de su bolsa del pantalón.

-De nuevo – dijo Lin poniendo otros 10 yuanes en la barra del puesto, el sujeto tomó los yuanes y le dió de nuevo la pelota, Lin la agarró, calculó y con todas sus fuerza la lanzó, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-De nuevo – repitió Lin y el resultado volvió a ser el mismo.

-De nuevo – de nuevo – de nuevo – de nuevo – de nuevo – Lin ya llevaba más de 12 intentos y todos con el mismo resultado, Kya no lograba decir nada, cuando ya Lin estaba otra vez intentando tirarlas.

\- Amor, en verdad olvídalo, llevamos más de una hora aquí, no te preocupes cariño, no importa que no lo consiguieras, te amo aún más por intentarlo tantas veces – dijo Kya tomando la cara de Lin en sus manos, Lin pareció entenderla porque bajó la mirada y dijo – lo siento amor, tienes razón vamos – alzando su cara dando una pequeña sonrisa, tenía intenciones de hacerle caso a su chica hasta que escuchó decir.

-Deberías conseguirte otra novia, una que si pueda al menos conseguirte un peluche – dijo el sujeto mirando a Kya y dándole una sonrisa burlona a la chica de ojos verdes.

Lin al escuchar eso, sintió una gran ira y se separó de Kya volteando a ver al sujeto – ¿qué dijiste?

-Que es una pena que no puedas conseguirle a tu hermosa novia un simple peluche, deberías dejársela a un hombre – decía el tipo de nuevo con esa sonrisa burlona.

-Estás muerto - dijo Lin acercándose y apretando sus puños, pero Kya la detuvó diciendo – no amor, no vale la pena – tomándola del brazo.

-Esta bien, no lo golpearé – separándose de Kya y sacando dinero de su bolsa - de nuevo - poniendo otros 10 yuanes en la barra y mirando con odio al chico ese, el cual agarró el dinero y sonrió.

Lin tomó la pelota, la apretó, volvió a calcular, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, al abrirlos con todas sus fuerzas lanzó la pelota, hubo unos momentos de silencio, la quijada del chico parecía que iba a caerse y en Lin se formó una sonrisa para después decir – creo que me debes algo – señalando el panda.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii amor *-* eres lo máximo, lo conseguiste – grito Kya abrazando a Lin.

Efectivamente, Lin había tirado las 4 botellas, pero no sólo eso, el golpe fue tan fuerte que en el momento que se impactó en las botellas tirándolas pegó en la pared haciendo un agujero, el chico no podía creer lo que había pasado y aún con la boca abierta le entregó el peluche a Lin.

-Toma mi amor esto es tuyo – dijo entregándole el peluche a Kya, dándole un gran beso.

-Eso fue sorprenderte cariño, gracias – respondía Kya con ilusión abrazando a su panda. Ya iban caminando de nuevo por el festival, disfrutando de todo, se detuvieron a comer unos fideos, de ahí compraron un algodón de azúcar que compartieron y ahora se dirigían a el centro del festival donde se encontraba una pequeña pista de baile, unos músicos con violines tocando melodías para enamorados, estaban observando a las parejas bailar y en ese momento Lin volteó a ver a Kya quien tenía su mirada en la pista, algo dudosa y con pena se atrevió a decir - ¿me concederías esta pieza? – preguntó un poco sonrojada.

Kya se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero al instante se llenó de alegría y sin pensarlo respondió – claro que sí.

Lin tomó de la mano a Kya y se adentraron en la pista, pusó su mano izquierda en la cadera de Kya y con la otra agarró la mano izquierda de la morena alzándola hasta el nivel del pecho, Kya pusó su mano derecha en el hombro de su chica y así empezaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música, después de un rato Kya pusó su cabeza en el hombro de Lin, todo era perfecto, sentían una gran felicidad, se amaban una a la otra, nada parecía importar si estaban juntas, de la nada se escucharon unos juegos artificiales alumbrando el cielo con hermosos colores, Lin y Kya se detuvieron y observaron – es hermoso – dijo la chica de ojos azules, mirando las luces.

-Es más hermoso si tu estas a mi lado – contestó Lin mirando a Kya, en ese momento azul y verde se encontraron y acercándose una a la otra se unieron en un beso, ese beso estaba lleno de amor, cariño, deseo y necesidad.

A pesar de que querían estar juntas más tiempo, ya era tarde, así que cada una tenía que regresar a su hogar, caminaban al muelle para que Kya tomara la embarcación, iban de la mano, platicando y riendo, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse.

-Me encantó mi día contigo – dijo Kya mirando a Lin.

-A mi igual amor – respondió Lin.

Se dieron un beso de despedida y Kya subió al barco mientras se despedía con la mano, Lin esperó a que se fuera, para de ahí caminar a su casa, iba con una gran sonrisa, Kya la tenía locamente enamorada y lo mejor era que su morena le correspondía, nada podía salir mal, llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa.

O_O_O_O_O

Kya llegaba al templo, entró y observó que en su cocina la luz estaba encendida, caminó hacia ella y vió a sus padres sentados en una mesa que estaba ahí.

-Que bueno que llegaste hija, tenemos que hablar de algo contigo – dijo Katara, indicándole que se sentara. Kya alzó una ceja, pero sin decir nada se sentó.

-Tenemos algo que decirte – dijo el avatar.

Kya empezó a sentirse nerviosa – quizá ya sepan de mi relación con Lin – pensó Kya para después decir – de qué se trata padre.

Katara y Aang se miraron y dijeron – esto llegó para ti - dándole una carta a Kya.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más, hasta que Kya se levantó y abrazó a sus padres en señal de despedida, ambos le dieron un beso en la frente y una gran sonrisa, para después subir a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se acostó aunque no con una sonrisa.

Junto a su cama tenía un pequeño mueble con una lámpara de noche, una foto de ella con sus hermanos y también se encontraba la carta que le habían dado sus padres la cual hasta el final decía:

 _Le informamos que la señorita Kya Raava ha sido aceptada en el internado de medicina Kampfer._

Continuará…

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia el kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **yohennysiso** **:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* jaja lo sé, Toph es una loquilla xD jaja en este creo que igual te dará risa. Le puse Kampfer porque estaba pensando en cómo nombrar al internado y me hablo por fb una amiga que tiene la foto de perfil de natsuru jajaja y se me ocurrió xD**

 **OTAKUFire** **: Gracias por tu comentario *-* este capítulo dice cuando Kya debe irse :c y sobre cómo reacciona Lin, espero te guste. Jaja si, volví a ver la película para ver esa escena xD que bueno que te gustó. Pd: Habrá Tokka.**

 **Obini** **:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* Jaja si, te entiendo, es raro imaginarlas de joven xD, de hecho cuando empecé a escribir me costaba imaginar cómo serían en su forma de actuar y hablar. Jajaja si, parecía que sí iba a golpear a Izumi, espero te siga gustando :3**

 **L. Gllerz:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* siii, es muy lindo *-* es que a Kya la imagino derramando ternura y a Lin igual a pesar de que trata parecer dura :3 Jajaja si, es que Lin tenía que conseguir ese panda por las buenas o por las malas xD. Y no tienes que agradecer, gracias a ti por leerlo *-* espero y te siga gustando.**

 **Lobito:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* Jajaja si, espero te siga gustando xD**

 **Arwin:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* Lo sé, es triste que Kya tenga que irse :c Gracias en verdad, me alegra que te guste esta historia. Disculpa la demora, pero es que tuve exámenes y fueron dos semanas largas, pero aquí esta, espero te siga gustando *-* Y yo estoy enamorada de tus comentarios, me motivan a seguir adelante.**

 **Mercyredhead** **:** **Si, es feo :c Este capítulo trata sobre la aceptación de Kya en el internado. Jajaja si, por tontas perdieron tiempo e Izumi fue la que recibió la ira de Lin xD Lin no podía irse sin ganar ese panda, tenía que ser Beifong.**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo Vl

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Kya y Lin eran pareja y su relación estaba más que hermosa, ya que esta iba más allá de algo físico, se amaban con todos los aspectos que conlleva esa palabra, sabían todos sus temores, debilidades, virtudes y todos sus sueños.

Lin siempre había sido una chica muy cerrada, pero con la morena sentía esa libertad, la libertad de poder ser ella misma, decirle el miedo que tenía al no poder cumplir con las expectativas de su madre, de no poder ser una gran Beifong como la Jefa Toph, de los miedos que sentía al no poder ser una buena hermana mayor, el dolor que era no tener un padre; todos esos demonios que la atormentaban fueron sanados por las sonrisas y caricias de Kya. De igual forma, Lin estaba con Kya en los momentos malos, cuando la morena tenía problemas con sus padres, cuando sufría por no cumplir con todas las expectativas del avatar, ella estaba ahí para apoyarla y darle amor, ese amor que creció en ambas desde que eran unas niñas, el cual solo pudieron entender cuando se dieron la oportunidad de ver más allá, ese amor que las acompañaría el resto de sus vidas, estando dispuestas de hacer cualquier cosa una por la otra, ese amor que las hacía feliz, aunque claro, como cualquier relación tenían ciertas discusiones, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Todos los días en el colegio aprovechaban cada momento para verse, ya sea que Kya fuera al aula de Lin o viceversa, a pesar de lo que sucedió con Tenzin, las cosas parecían estar bien, el hijo menor del avatar seguía siendo el mismo con Lin y no sospechaba nada referente a la relación entre ellas, solo notaba que ahora eran amigas de nuevo y eso le parecía bien ya que las veía a las dos felices. La morena y su chica se iban juntas a casa, quedándose toda la tarde en casa de alguna de ellas, normalmente cuando se quedan en la mansión Beifong, podían darse amor con más libertad, ya que Toph y Suyin sabían de su relación, aunque eso también significaba escuchar los comentarios de la mayor Beifong, los cuales le causaban risa a Kya y una gran vergüenza a Lin.

Kya y Lin decidieron no decirle nada al avatar ni a Katara, no porque no creyeran que podían entender, si no por el hecho de que Tenzin sentía lo mismo por la ojiverde y eso podría ocasionar algunos problemas, a pesar de eso ellas no ocultaban su relación, se besaban en público y no se ocultaban de nadie, si los padres de la morena por algún razón se enteraran, estarían dispuestas a enfrentarlo juntas. Salían todos los fines de semana, algunas veces solas a algún parque a caminar tomadas de las manos, por un helado o a un día de campo dándose amor, la verdad no importaba el lugar, solo importaba que estuvieran juntas, y otras veces salían con Izumi o Suyin, ahora la chica de ojos verdes y la hija de Zuko eran amigas, Kya se sentía feliz por eso, ya que su chica y su mejor amiga tenían una buena relación, al igual que a Lin le agradaba que Kya se llevará bien con Su, nada podía ser mejor, era lo que pensaban ambas chicas.

Ya se encontraban en los últimos días de colegio, pronto llegarían las vacaciones de verano, en las cuales la morena y Lin habían decidido ir a la playa, pero también había otra cosa de la cual tenían que hablar. Kya terminaba su último año en el colegio y qué haría después, era algo que no se habían detenido a pensar, cuando Lin mencionaba ese tema, la morena se ponía algo nerviosa y cambiaba el tema o se aventaba a los brazos de Lin dándole un gran beso haciendo que olvidara todo.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Era viernes por la tarde y en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Beifong se encontraba una frustrada Lin pensando en qué hacer, el motivo, que al otro día era el cumpleaños número 18 de Kya y no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle, no era porque no supiera los gustos de la morena, si no que ese día quería darle algo especial, ya que se haría una fiesta en la isla del templo del aire por la celebración y así que tenía que ser un bonito regalo. Estaba Lin acostada en su cama mirando el techo pensando, hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Déjame adivinar, aún no sabes que darle a Kya – era Suyin entrando a la habitación de Lin y acostándose junto a ella.

-Tengo la mente en blanco – respondió Lin.

-Mmm, no deberías pensar tanto, a Kya le gustará cualquier cosa que le des – decía Su.

-Sabes, eso no me ayuda – dijo Lin, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-Jajaja ok, pensemos ¿un peluche? – comentó Suyin.

-No, ya le he dado varios – respondió la ojiverde.

-¿Flores? – volvió a decir la morena.

-Suyin, estarán todos nuestros tíos, no le puedo dar flores – dijo Lin, algo estresada.

-De acuerdo, seguiré pensando - dijo Suyin – ¿Por qué no le das algo de la tribu del agua?, ya sé que Kya no es completamente de esa tribu, pero comparte mucho rasgos físicos y su cultura – comento Su, mirando a su hermana.

Lin al escuchar esas palabras le llegó una idea y sin pensarlo más se levantó de su cama, se pusó sus zapatos y sin decir nada más que – gracias Su, eres la mejor – salió corriendo, dejándola sola.

Iba corriendo por las calles – ya sé qué regalarte amor -. Pensó Lin sin detenerse, se dirigía a una pequeña tienda que estaba algo cerca de su colegio, a la cual había ido unas veces antes, pero no le tomaba importancia, dicha tienda era de la tribu agua, contaba con una gran variedad de ropa y accesorios, y a veces acompañaba a Kya a comprar algo, llegó a la tienda, entró y se dirigió a un señor de avanzada edad que atendía.

-Disculpe, ¿vende collares de compromiso? - preguntó Lin.

El señor la miró con algo de duda para después decir – no crees que eres algo pequeña para pedir algo así – mirando a Lin.

-No es problema de usted – contestó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al señor.

-En eso tienes razón, pero un collar de compromiso no es un juego, es algo muy importante y más si esa persona pertenece a la tribu del agua – comentó el señor de la tienda.

Lin se pusó a pensar en esas palabras, tenía razón, un collar de compromiso era algo muy serio, ella amaba a Kya y de eso no había duda - pero quizá sí era algo apresurado – pensó.

El señor al notar la ausencia de palabras, volvió a comentar – no dudo en que ames a la persona que le pensabas dar el collar, pero tal vez yo te tenga la solución – dijo, dándole una sonrisa a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Cuál? - respondió Lin, al instante.

\- Jaja ven, sígueme – dijo el señor caminando hacia una cortina adentrándose a un pequeño taller que se encontraba ahí - en este taller se hacen los collares, aquí las personas pueden hacerlos con sus propias manos, te recomiendo que tú le hagas uno a esa persona – terminó de decir y volteó a ver a Lin.

-¿No decía que era yo muy pequeña? – preguntó algo confundida Lin.

-Sí, pero podrías hacerle un collar temporal o de pre-compromiso – comentó el señor, con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere? – cuestionó Lin.

-Como supongo, debes de saber que en la tribu agua se tiene la tradición de regalar un collar de compromiso cuando dos personas se aman y quieren pasar su vida juntas, con eso quedan formalmente comprometidos y después se casan usando el collar el resto de su vida como señal de su amor, pero también puedes regalar un collar de pre-compromiso, ese se da en estos casos, cuando aún están algo pequeños o por alguna razón su relación aún no puede ser oficial, este collar es igual de importante, pero ahora con la promesa que amarás a esa persona hasta que puedas darle el siguiente que usará el resto de su vida – dijo el señor.

Lin pensó un poco y después respondió – de acuerdo, será un collar de pre-compromiso – con una sonrisa. Ese era perfecto, con él podría prometerle a Kya que la amaría hasta que pudieran casarse y estar juntas para siempre.

El señor sonrió y sin perder más tiempo le indicó a Lin cómo realizarlo, le dijo que tenía que pensar en cómo sería el modelo que ocuparía para su collar, entre otras cosas, paso más de dos horas y la hija de Toph aún no podía terminarlo, no era buena para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no se rendiría, ya que era para su adorada Kya y así que lo terminaría o se dejaba de llamar Lin Beifong, al paso de unos minutos más gritó – siiiiiiii, es perfecto – alzando sus manos con el collar terminado.

-Jajaja que bueno que lo lograste – respondió el señor con una sonrisa sincera, había visto el esfuerzo que Lin había puesto en ese collar, le agradaba ver que aún existía el amor.

Lin le agradeció al señor, y sin más demoras se dirigió a su casa, al llegar fue directo al cuarto de Suyin para enseñarle lo que había hecho.

-Esta hermoso Lin – dijo con una gran alegría la morena.

Lin le explicó que era un collar de pre-compromiso y en todo lo que consistía, haciendo que apareciera un rubor en sus mejillas, que rápido fue notado por su hermana haciendo que esta la molestara picando sus costillas.

-Estoy feliz por ti Lin, me agrada Kya y espero que estén juntas siempre – dijo Su, abrazando a su hermana.

Después del abrazo Lin se fue a su habitación, había sido un día largo y quería descansar, se cambió de ropa y se durmió pensando en esos ojos azules que le encantaban.

O_O_O_O_O

Al día siguiente, el templo estaba adornado con flores y listones, Kya se encontraba algo nerviosa mirándose en el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos, unos zapatos altos y su cabello suelto, quería verse hermosa para su chica que no había visto desde el viernes cuando se despidió de ella a la salida del colegio, y conociendo a su novia había pasado todo el día pensando en qué regarle, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no hacía falta que le diera nada. Terminó de afinar los últimos detalles y salió del templo directo a donde se encontraban las mesas para los invitados, ahí ya estaban sus padres y Tenzin, era la hora y sus invitados ya estaban por llegar.

El primero en llegar fue Bumi, quien traía consigo un enorme conejo de peluche con un listón rojo alrededor, había pedido faltar ese día para poder asistir a la fiesta de su hermana.

-Bumi – gritó Kya, abrazando a su hermano con mucha alegría.

Él regresó el abrazo con más fuerza y cargándola – esto es tuyo – dijo, entregándole el peluche – felicidades hermanita, por cierto, se llama Bum-ju – con una gran sonrisa.

Después llegó Sokka junto con Zuko, Mai e Izumi, a quienes se había encontrado en el muelle a punto de abordar el ferri; todos al llegar felicitaron a Kya, entregando los respectivos regalos y muchos abrazos. Kya estaba demasiado feliz de que toda su familia estuviera ahí, pero aún no llegaba cierta chica de ojos verdes, pasaron unos minutos y en la cara de Kya se formó una gran sonrisa, subiendo los escalones del templo venían llegando Toph, Suyin y Lin, quien traía puesto un vestido color verde y algo corto tenía que admitir, zapatos altos y su cabello rizado sujetado con un prendedor - se ve totalmente hermosa - pensó Kya - caminó a ellas y la primera en saludar fue Suyin - felicidades Kya – abrazándola con emoción y entregando un gran regalo.

-Felicidades – dijo Toph con una sonrisa y poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Kya, moviéndola y despeinándola, Kya sólo se rió, sabía que su tía Toph no era buena con los abrazos y que eso que hizo era la forma de demostrar su amor.

La mayor Beifong y Suyin caminaron para dirigirse con los demás invitados, dejando a Lin y a Kya solas.

-Te ves hermosa mi amor – dijo Lin acercándose a Kya.

-Tú lo estas más – respondió.

Lin la abrazó con una gran fuerza, respirando el aroma que la morena desprendía, ese olor a lavanda y brisa fresca que la volvía loca, se separaron algo sonrojadas y con unas ganas inmensas de besarse, pero en ese momento les era imposible, ya que todos se encontraban ahí.

-Esto es tuyo, feliz cumpleaños mi amor – dijo Lin, entregándole a Kya una pequeña caja con un listón azul.

Los ojos de Kya se iluminaron y la abrazó de nuevo – gracias, pero cariño no debías – dijo lo morena.

-Tenía que darle algo a mi novia – dijo Lin, ocasionando un sonrojo en Kya – pero no lo abras ahorita, hazlo más tarde, quiero decirte algunas cosas cuando eso pase, Kya aceptó y así juntas caminaron a la fiesta.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y sólo se encontraba la familia, la fiesta había sido de lo mejor, la comida fue deliciosa, la música era muy buena y no faltaban las ocurrencias de Bumi junto con Sokka, Kya no podía estar más feliz, ahora todos estaban atentos a una historia que contaba el moreno, y en ese momento Lin creyó prudente que podían desaparecer por unos minutos sin ser notadas, así que le hizo señas a Kya para que desaparecieran, la morena entendió y se perdió junto con Lin en los árboles que tenía el templo. Kya no pudo contenerse más y en el momento que ya estaban fuera de la vista de todos, se lanzó contra Lin uniendo sus labios con un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad, al instante sus lenguas entraban en una lucha, haciendo ese beso cada vez más profundo, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

-Te amo Lin, no pude contenerme más – dijo algo sonrojada Kya.

-Yo también te amo - respondió la ojiverde, dándole otro beso.

-Amor, aquí está el regalo que me diste – dijo Kya, mostrando la cajita.

-De acuerdo, ábrelo amor – respondió nerviosa Lin.

Abrió la cajita y al instante sus ojos se llenaran con algunas lágrimas – es hermoso – expresó con una gran sonrisa sacando el collar (el collar es igual al que Kya trae en la serie, por excepción que en lugar de una media luna, trae un círculo con una K dentro).

Lin tomó la mano de Kya y dijo – este collar te lo entregó con la promesa que te amaré y estaré a tu lado, espero y este sea suficiente hasta que pueda darte uno de compromiso, uniéndonos para siempre – dijo Lin, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, Kya la abrazó y de nuevo se unieron en un gran beso.

-Es perfecto mi amor, me has hecho la persona más feliz, claro que quiero estar contigo para siempre – respondió Kya.

Siguieron besándose, hasta que decidieron regresar a la fiesta, en la cual solo se encontraban Bumi platicando con Tenzin y Suyin, Katara con Aang y Sokka molestando a Toph.

Sokka miró a Kya y a Lin que estaban ahora en una mesa platicando, después de observarlas unos minutos, soltó una risa y le dijo a Toph – creo que el apellido Beifong Raava, quedará bien.

-Te diste cuenta – contestó Toph, sabía de lo que hablaba Sokka.

-Al principio no, pero ahora al notar la forma en que se miran, cualquiera podría darse cuenta, aunque creo que alguien más también siente lo mismo por tu hija – dijo el moreno, mirando a ver a Tenzin, quien ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a Lin.

-Lo sé, sólo espero no tener problemas con Katara o pies ligeros – respondió Toph.

-Sabes, Lin es una chica adorable, aunque heredó tu carácter, pero mi favorita es Suyin, no sé, hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar y al verla siento una enorme alegría – comentó el moreno.

Toph se quedó un momento en silencio – si supieras la verdad – pensó, mientras se levantaba por una copa más de vino.

Ya era tarde y Toph había bebido un poco, así que Katara y Aang le dijeron que era mejor que pasara la noche ahí, dijo varias veces que no era necesario, pero terminó cediendo cuando cierto moreno se lo pidió, ya que él también se quedaría esa noche en el templo. Terminando de recoger todo lo de la fiesta cada uno se encontraba en su habitación, Aang con Katara, Tenzin con Bumi, Suyin en una habitación sola, Toph igual en una habitación aparte, junto a la habitación de Toph estaba la de Sokka, y de ahí pasando el pasillo estaba la habitación de Kya que compartiría con Lin.

Se encontraban las dos en la cama, Kya abrazó a Lin, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho y así se dispusieron a dormir.

Cuando todos ya dormían, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Toph recostada en el brazo de Sokka.

-¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto? – preguntó Toph.

\- Porque soy irresistible – respondió el ojiazul.

-Tal vez – dijo Toph.

-Quiero estar contigo Toph, no sólo sexo – dijo el moreno.

-No lo arruines – respondió Toph, volteándose quedando de espalda del concejal.

-Te amo – dijo el moreno, pero Toph no respondió nada, así que le dió un beso en la frente - quizá algún día podamos estar en verdad juntos – levantándose de la cama para irse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Kya y Lin bajaban las escaleras cuando se toparon a Toph que caminaba al comedor.

-Lin, despierta a Suyin, después de desayunar tenemos que irnos – dijo con su tono de voz que la caracterizaba.

-De acuerdo, por cierto madre, tienes una marca morada en tu cuello – dijo algo confundida Lin.

-Jaja creo que tuvo una noche agitada tía – dijo Kya, la morena sabía que había sucedido, porque su tío Sokka le había contado de sus amoríos con la mayor Beifong, así que no pudo evitar reírse, volteó a ver a Lin quien aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído lo que sucedía, Lin se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya sabía que entre en su mamá y su tío Sokka pasaba algo, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan serio, quería vengarse de todas las veces que la molestó con Kya, pero sabía que si decía alguna palabra estaría muerta, así que tomó a la morena del brazo y caminaron a despertar a Suyin.

En el momento que Toph escuchó las palabras de Lin y después las de Kya, por primera vez su cara se pusó completamente roja de la vergüenza y odió ser ciega, caminó a la habitación donde aún se encontraba durmiendo Sokka, la abrió y con gran fuerza tomó al moreno de una pierna tirándolo de la cama, él al instante se despertó diciendo – qué te sucede – levantándose del suelo.

-Cómo te atreves a dejarme esto – dijo, señalando el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-Amm, de hecho está del otro lado – comentó el moreno.

-Auch – dijo nuevamente, mientras salía Toph del cuarto dejándolo en el suelo con un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

El desayuno fue un momento agradable, no faltaban las historias de Bumi y las ocurrencias de Sokka.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Pasaron los días y las clases en el colegio habían terminado, las vacaciones de verano habían llegado y eso significaba una cosa, playa!

Kya había hablado con sus padres que estas vacaciones quería ir junto con Lin a la playa, así que el avatar y Katara hablaron con Toph para saber qué pensaba al respecto, ella mencionó que no podía asistir, ya que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero que Suyin y Lin sí, cuando todo estaba listo emprendieron el viaje, irían a una playas que se encontraban en la nación del fuego (la misma a la que fueron Zuko, Mai, Azula y Ty Lee).

Tenían una casa que el avatar había comprado junto con lord Zuko, donde en algunas ocasiones todo el equipo avatar se reunía y pasaban algunos días ahí, la casa era grande, con varios cuartos, sala, comedor, cocina y un balcón con una hermosa vista al mar. Al llegar, todos escogieron sus respectivas habitaciones, Katara y Aang tomaron la principal, junto estaba la de Tenzin, después estaba la de Kya que aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas compartir con su novia no le fue posible, ya que ella tenía que dormir con su hermana. Después de arreglar todas las cosas se dispusieron a dormir, porque mañana empezaría desde muy temprano la diversión. 

Eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana y unas fuertes voces se escuchaban dentro la casa.

-Playa! - gritaron a la par Kya y Suyin, mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

La primera en salir fue Suyin, seguida por Kya quien traía jalando consigo a Lin y por último, en forma un poco menos expresiva estaba Tenzin.

Los cuatro corrían por la arena, Suyin traía puesto un lindo bañador negro (como el que usó Asami). Kya llevaba puesto un sostén color blanco que se amarraba atrás de su nuca y en su espalda, acompañado con una falda muy corta, dejando a relucir su hermosa espalda, abdomen y sus bien torneadas piernas, ocasionando así que varios chicos y algunas chicas voltearan a verla. Tenzin solo traía un short quedando de la cintura para arriba descubierto. Por último estaba Lin que vestía un muy corto short negro, con un sostén verde del mismo modelo que Kya, dejando a vista su espalda y abdomen un poco marcado y sus bien tonificadas piernas.

Estuvieron jugando en el agua, nadando y sumergiéndose. En los momentos que Tenzin se descuidaba, Kya no perdía la oportunidad para abrazar y besar a Lin, su chica se veía completamente sexy, pensaba la morena. A Suyin se le ocurrió una idea y no dudo en compartirla con los demás.

-Juguemos guerras en el agua – comentó Su.

-Siiiiiiii, hagámoslo – respondió Kya, muy emocionada.

-De acuerdo – dijeron Lin y Tenzin.

-Yo con Tenzin – dijo Su, cerrándole un ojo a Kya, sabía que ellas dos querían estar juntas. El ojigris se sorprendió un poco, pero aceptó, aunque esperaba poder estar en equipo con Lin.

El juego consistía en que una persona se tenía que sentar en los hombros de la otra, y así luchar por derribar al contrincante. Kya y Lin no se ponían de acuerdo en quien sería la que cargaría, Lin quería cargar a su novia, pero Kya quería cargarla a ella, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la ojiazul ganó siendo ella la que cargaría a su chica, Suyin subió a los hombros de Tenzin y Lin a los de Kya.

-Hagamos esto más interesante, el equipo perdedor invitará las bebidas y el ganador será quien logré tirar a su contrincante – comentó Su.

Todos aceptaron y la lucha empezaba, Lin empujaba a Suyin tratándola de tirar, pero la morena no era un rival fácil, Tenzin la sostenía fuerte para que no cayera.

-Vamos cariño, véncela rápido – decía la ojiazul, motivando a su chica.

Lin seguía tratando de tirar a Su, pero ella se mantenía, así estuvieron hasta que se escuchó un - plashhss! - era Kya y Lin cayendo al agua, dejando como ganadores a Su y Tenzin, en un descuido de la ojiverde, Suyin pudo tomarla del brazo y empujarla a un costado, haciendo así que Kya perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran las dos.

-Siiiiiiii, ganamos – dijo Su, emocionada bajando de los hombros de Tenzin.

\- Jaja si – comentó Tenzin, chocando la mano con la morena.

Kya y Lin salieron del agua caminando al puesto de bebidas que había en la playa, como buenas perdedoras pagarían su apuesta, iban caminando, mientras platicaban - hay que pedirles la revancha – comentaba Lin, haciendo berrinches por haber perdido.

-Jaja - se rió la morena, le gustaba ver a su chica haciendo berrinche.

Llegaron al puesto, compraron las bebidas y ya caminaban de regreso cuando se escuchó – cuidado – un balón de playa pegó en la cara de Lin haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Amor, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kya, asustada levantando a Lin de la arena. En ese instante, llegó una chica alta, rubia, con una gran belleza y con una parte de su cuerpo muy grande – lo siento, fui una tonta, no te vi – se disculpó la chica, abrazando y poniendo a Lin en una situación algo incómoda, ya que su cara quedó en medio de dos grandes cosas que tenía la rubia.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes – respondió sonrojada Lin, saliendo de los brazos de la rubia y mirando a Kya, quien tenía una cara no muy feliz.

-Mi nombres es Ritsu, mucho gusto – se presentó.

-El…mío es…Lin - tartamudeó la ojiverde, tenía que admitir esa chica era hermosa.

-Ritsuuuu – gritaban a lo lejos unos chicos alzando sus manos, la rubia los vió y volteó de nuevo con Lin – bueno, fue un gusto Lin, espero volverte a ver – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo, para después correr directo a sus amigos.

Kya al ver eso no pudo evitar sentir celos, así que sin decirle nada a Lin caminó hacia Tenzin y Suyin que las esperaban sentados en la arena – qué le pasa a esa tipeja – pensaba la morena mientras caminaba.

Lin estaba sorprendida, no entendía del todo lo que había pasado, primero, estaba tirada en la arena, después, estaba siendo abrazada por una chica extraña, y ahora Kya la había dejado sola, movió su cabeza para quitar todos esos pensamientos y corrió para alcanzar a la morena, quien por la cara que tenía no parecía estar de buen humor.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó la ojiverde - alcanzando a Kya. 

-Todo está perfecto - respondió la morena, con un tono de sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo - dijo Lin.

Suyin y Tenzin las esperaban sentados en la arena, al llegar ellas notaron algo extraño, Kya parecía molesta y sin decir ninguna palabra entregó las bebidas sentándose en medio de ellos dos, haciendo que Lin se sentara junto a su hermana. 

-¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó Su a Lin, en un tono de voz bajo.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo - respondió. Ella en verdad no entendía qué le pasaba a la morena.

Cuando acabaron sus bebidas, Suyin tomó del brazo a Tenzin para que la ayudara a hacer un castillo de arena, dejando solas a la no feliz pareja, ahí estaban las dos sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras que Lin se torturaba pensando qué había ocasionado el cambio de la morena – ¿será por qué perdimos? No, Kya no se enojaría por algo así, vamos Lin piensa – decía para ella misma. Los minutos pasaban y cada momento hacía más incómodo el silencio, así estuvieron hasta que Lin no pudo más.

-¿Hice algo que te molestará? – se atrevió a preguntarle a la morena, no le gustaba la situación que se había formado y se sentía triste que por alguna razón Kya fuera indiferente.

Kya al escuchar las palabras de Lin, volteó a verla viendo esos ojos verdes que le encantaban, pero que ahora estaban tristes por su comportamiento, ella sabía que su novia no era buena dándose cuenta de las cosas, tenía que decírselo directamente o si no jamás podría comprender, respiró profundo y después de estar minutos sin decir nada, volvió a hablar – estoy celosa – dijo, mirando esos ojos verdes que se sorprendieron al escucharla.

Lin se quedó un momento en shock, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Kya estaba celosa?, ¿cómo era eso posible? – pero, ¿por qué sentías celos? – dijo, aún sorprendida.

-Lin, ¿es en serio? – dijo, algo estresada la morena.

-Amm, es que no logro comprender qué lo ocasionó – dijo Lin, bajando la mirada.

Kya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en verdad su chica era tan despistada - me dió celos Ritsu – diciéndolo por fin.

-¿Ritsu? Pero, por qué, ella sólo fue amable – comentó sincera la ojiverde.

-¿Amable? Te estaba coqueteando Lin, cómo es posible que no te des cuenta – dijo Kya, sacando la ira que sintió en ese momento cuando esa chica le coqueteó descaradamente a su novia.

-¿De qué hablas? No creo gustarle a nadie más, creo que estas exagerando Kya – alegó la ojiverde.

-¿Exagerada? Cómo demonios puedes ser tan testaruda Lin – respondió la morena, iban a seguir discutiendo cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Liiiin! – gritaba a lo lejos una chica rubia corriendo hacia ella, al llegar, de nuevo la abrazó y poniendo otra vez la cara de Lin en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-Demonios, demonios – pensaba Lin, justamente estaba hablando con Kya sobre ella y llega a empeorarlo – hola Ritsu – dijo, separándose de la rubia y volteando a ver a Kya, quien estaba mirando fijamente a la rubia. Si las miradas mataran, la morena ya la hubiera matado como 3 veces.

Kya estaba más que furiosa, cómo se atrevía esa tipa a tocar tan fácil a su novia, por su mente pasaban escenas de golpear a esa chica y llevarse a Lin, pero trato de calmarse, no sería bueno crear una pelea.

-Lin, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta? – comentó la rubia, acercándose mucho a la ojiverde, quien se sonrojó por la cercanía.

-Aaa…. ¿Una fiesta? – respondió, nerviosa y tratando de separarse un poco de Ritsu, pero esta la jaló hacia ella y susurró algo al oído.

Lin ahora estaba más sorprendida, Kya tenía razón, la chica que ella creyó que sólo fue amable, le había y le estaba coqueteando, ahora se sentía mal por ser tan tonta y no darse cuenta antes, para así evitar que Kya se molestará, tenía que decirle que sólo la amaba a ella, que no debía sentir celos de nadie, antes que la situación se pusiera peor, pero cuando iba a hablar una voz la interrumpió.

-Si, es que no tengo con quien ir, ¿me acompañarías? – dijo, tomando a Lin del brazo y haciendo de nuevo un comentario – ¿haces ejercicio?, tienes unos lindos y fuertes brazos, también tu abdomen esta algo marcado, te hace ver aún más sexy – dijo, en un tono de voz coqueto.

Lin se sonrojó al instante, pero sabía que estaba en problemas, ya que posiblemente Kya estaría aún más enojada y estaba en lo correcto. La morena, al escuchar esas palabras no pudo contenerse más – cómo se atrevía esa chica a hablarle así a su novia – se dijo para sí misma, ya no le importaba en donde estuvieran, dejaría en su lugar a esa tipa, caminó hacia ella pero algo la hizo detenerse.

-Lo siento Ritsu, pero ya tengo planes con mi novia – dijo Lin, acercándose a Kya y tomándola de la cintura, en ese momento no se sabía quién estaba más sorprendida, si Ritsu o Kya, la morena jamás pensó que Lin respondiera de esa manera, pero al instante sintió una gran alegría recuperando ese brillo en sus ojos y volteando a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa de burla, cuando la chica escuchó esas palabras, sintió envidia y se retiró diciendo – de acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes – moviendo su cabello, alejándose de ellas.

-Mi amor, lo siento, en verdad, ella se me acercó y yo no lo pude evitar, pero te amo a ti y sólo a ti – dijo al instante Lin, con una cara de preocupación.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, te amo cariño, discúlpame tú a mí, es sólo que eres tan hermosa y me da miedo perderte – dijo, abrazándola.

-Jamás me perderás – respondió, abrazando más fuerte a la morena.

Después de arreglar sus diferencias y estando feliz como siempre, corrieron hacia Su y Tenzin para seguir disfrutando de ese día.

O_O_O_O_O

Los días en la playa habían terminado y las dos familias se encontraban en sus casas, habían regresado dos días antes, debido a que el avatar tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en el consejo, pero aun así el viaje había sido de lo mejor.

Estaba atardeciendo y Lin caminaba rumbo al muelle, ella y Kya habían quedado de verse en la noche en el parque de Ciudad República, pero Toph había salido al igual que Suyin, así que decidió ir al templo para estar con su chica antes de salir al parque, ese día había un evento de fuegos artificiales y la morena quería asistir. Al llegar a la isla, vió a Kya salir molesta del templo, caminando hacia los árboles y perdiéndose en ellos sin notar su presencia, se sorprendió un poco y quisó caminar hacia ella, pero alguien la detuvó.

-Hola Lin, qué te trae por aquí – dijo alegre Tenzin, saliendo del templo y acercándose.

-Hola, vine a ver a Kya – respondió la ojiverde – por cierto, ¿sabes qué le sucedió? - preguntó al instante.

-Tuvo una discusión con papá – respondió Tenzin.

-¿Discusión? – preguntó Lin, le sorprendió un poco escuchar eso, su tío Aang era una persona adorable que amaba a sus hijos, cuál sería la razón por la que discutiría con Kya.

-Si, como supongo sabrás, Kya fue aceptada en el Instituto Kampfer, el internado en el extranjero, en tres días tiene que partir y hoy le dijo a mis padres que no iría, que se quedaría en Ciudad República, mis padres trataron de cambiar su opinión, pero sólo lograron discutir – comentó el ojigris.

Lin estaba en shock y en su cuerpo estaba una sensación de incertidumbre mezclada con dolor, Tenzin suponía mal, ella no estaba enterada de nada de lo que había dicho – por qué Kya no me comentó nada – pensaba la ojiverde, hasta que fue interrumpida de nuevo por la voz del ojigris.

-Para serte sincero, no entiendo a Kya, siempre había sido su sueño, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, logró tener la oportunidad y ahora la rechaza, eso no tiene sentido. Ella dijo que tenía una razón muy importante, pero qué puede ser más importante que su sueño, sólo espero que piense bien las cosas y decida lo correcto – dijo, soltando un suspiro y viendo esos ojos verdes que perdían brillo con cada palabra.

Lin sabía que era ella por la cual no aceptaba irse y Tenzin tenía razón, iba a renunciar a su sueño, la ojiverde tenía un sinfín de pensamientos, así que tomó la decisión de marcharse – nos vemos, Tenzin – dijo, mirando hacia el muelle.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó el ojigris, había algo extraño en Lin.

-Si, no te preocupes, es sólo que olvidé que tenía que hacer algo – dijo.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que le avise a Kya que viniste a buscarla? – preguntó Tenzin.

-No, no tiene caso, yo la veré en unas horas – respondió, tratando de darle una sonrisa, corriendo después al muelle y alejándose de la isla en un ferri.

Llegó a la mansión Beifong, subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, recordando las palabras del hijo menor del avatar, - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - fue lo primero que se preguntó, pero ella sabía la respuesta, Kya no quería que se preocupara ni que se sintierá culpable de su decisión, pero cómo no sentirse así, si por ella Kya renunciaría a su sueño, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho el sólo pensar que estaría lejos de su morena, de no ver esos ojos azules que la tenían totalmente enamorada, la amaba, la amaba como jamás pensó hacerlo – por qué es tan difícil – dijo para si misma, abrazando una almohada y derramando algunas lágrimas.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya era la hora en que se encontrarían, Lin salió de la mansión y caminó hacia el parque, al llegar vió a su chica sentada en una fuente esperándola y se acercó a ella.

-Hola – saludó Lin.

-Hola mi amor - respondió Kya, con un gran beso, aunque Lin no lo correspondió como otras veces.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? - preguntó la ojiverde.

–No, acababa de llegar – respondió, con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, busquemos un lugar – dijo Lin.

-Cariño, ¿todo bien? – preguntó extrañada la ojiazul, notaba algo extraño en Lin, sus ojos se veían tristes y la sentía distante.

-Si, todo está bien – respondió, tratando de dar una sonrisa.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban por comenzar, así que buscaron un lugar apartado de las demás personas, se sentaron en el pasto y las primeras luces alumbraban el cielo, pasaron unos minutos y Lin volteó a ver a Kya, la vista de la morena estaba en el cielo, sus ojos brillaban al igual que esas luces, se veía hermosa, no había nadie que fuera más hermosa que ella - pensaba Lin - siguió observándola hasta que unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al recordar la decisión que había tomado, se limpió antes de que Kya lo notará y respiró profundo para después decir – Kya – casi como un susurro, separando su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de la ojiazul.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – respondió, bajando la mirada del cielo y viendo esos ojos verdes.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo Lin, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

-Dime, qué sucede amor – dijo ansiosa Kya, sentía un mal presentimiento.

Lin tomó valor, respiró profundo y pusó sus ojos verdes en los azules, diciendo…

-Terminamos – un destello de luz iluminó el cielo.

Continuará….

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **OTAKUFire** **: Gracias por tu comentario *-* sé que es frustrante, yo igual sufró por lo que le sucede a las chicas, pero así es el destino :c espero te gusté este capítulo.**

 **L. Gllerz** **:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* Exacto, Lin ama tanto a Kya que prefirió lo mejor para su chica, si es muy triste T.T espero te gusté este capítulo.**

 **Arwin:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* Es muy triste, pero en un futuro las cosas mejorarán, espero este capítulo te gusté y muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, en verdad me encantan *.* y yo te adoro a ti, por adorar mi historia.**

 **Adrisato** **:** **G** **racias por tu comentario*-* Si, el mío está igual T.T espero te gusté este capítulo.**

 **Obini:** **gracias por tu comentario *-* lo se este capitulo estuvo largo y trate de poner varias situaciones xD . si es muy triste que termine asi :C el próximo capitulo se resolverá un poco tu intriga, sobre el collar *-* tenia nervios de ponerlo o no, me alegra saber que te gusto.**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo Vll

El cielo se alumbraba con hermosas luces de colores y Kya no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Terminar?, ¿de qué estás hablando amor? – expresó al instante, tomando de nuevo la mano de Lin y mirando esos ojos verdes, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir con lo nuestro – respondió Lin tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, soportando el enorme dolor que sentía en el pecho y las ganas inmensas de llorar.

Kya seguía sin poder creer que hablaba enserio, cómo era posible que fuera cierto – ¿es una broma verdad?, dime que es solo eso – apretando con más fuerza la mano de Lin, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad – dijo mirando a un costado, no podía ver a Kya a la cara, ni ver esos ojos azules sufrir por su culpa.

-¿Fue por algo que hice?, ¿te molestó algo de mí?. Dime qué es, puedo arreglarlo, Lin te amo - empezaron a salir lágrimas de dolor.

Lin no podía soportar mucho tiempo esta situación, ver a Kya sufriendo la estaba matando, tenía que acabar pronto o no podría seguir fingiendo y se aventaría a los brazos de la morena para decirle que todo era mentira, que estaba sufriendo al igual que ella – no es nada de eso, por favor no hagas esto más difícil – respondió, desviando la miraba de nuevo a un costado.

-¿Te gusta alguien más? - preguntó Kya.

En ese momento pensó en decirle que sí, que ahora quería estar con otra persona, pero esa era sería una mentira aún más grande, jamás podría gustarle nadie más, Kya lo era todo para ella, pero sabía que tenía que mentirle dándole un motivo convincente para acabar con la relación.

-Con un demonio Lin, dímelo, ¿es por eso? – gritó con desesperación.

-No es por eso Kya –

¿Entonces dime por qué? – preguntó, desesperada.

Lin respiró profundo, tenía que acabar con eso – me di cuenta que no te amo y que todo este tiempo he estado confundiendo mis sentimientos, te quiero pero no como pareja, te quiero como amigas que siempre hemos sido, perdón si en estos meses te hice pensar que sentía amor hacia ti, no fue así.

Kya se sorprendió aún más al escuchar eso, pero ya no podía pensar con claridad, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho – no puedo creerte, dime la verdad, por favor- respondió la morena.

-Esa es la verdad -

-Cómo dices eso Lin, tus besos, tus caricias, ellas no mienten – dijo, tomándola del brazo, acercándola a ella y dándole un fuerte beso, sosteniendo la cabeza de Lin con sus dos manos. Al instante, su lengua se hizo presente recorriendo esa boca que conocía a la perfección, ese beso tenía que demostrar que las palabras de Lin no eran ciertas, la ojiverde sólo se limitaba a recibir ese beso, no supo de donde consiguió fuerzas para no responderlo, pero si lo hacía no podía seguir mintiendo, así que se contuvo hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

\- espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que no miento – la voz de Lin sonaba seria y firme.

Kya no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, la chica que amaba le había mentido todos estos meses, fingiendo y dándole caricias falsas y en ese momento todo su dolor se mezcló con ira – cómo pudiste – dijo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo con lágrimas – mírame a los ojos – le exigió a Lin, quien seguía teniendo la mira hacia un costado, Lin alzó la mirada y la pusó en esos ojos azules que amaba tanto y que ahora estaban destrozados, en ese momento de nuevo verde y azul se encontraron, pero por primera vez formaron un aura de dolor, tristeza y desprecio - cómo te atreviste a jugar con mis sentimientos, cómo respondiste todos eso te amo –

-No fui mi intención lastimarte – respondió la ojiverde.

-Te amo Lin – dijo, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro - pero te olvidaré – dándole una mirada fría a Lin para después irse caminando rumbo al muelle.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Las horas pasaron y en la mansión Beifong así como en el templo de aire, alguien lloraba y sufría en el interior de una habitación. Kya al llegar a la isla agradeció que ese día sus padres estaban ya dormidos, subió a su cuarto, cerró con seguro y se acostó en su cama dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y el dolor en su pecho era aún más grande, cómo era posible que esa chica que le había hecho tan feliz era ahora la que le estaba ocasionando ese dolor que le quemaba por dentro, desgarrando todo a su alrededor, nunca pensó que amar con locura a alguien doliera tanto, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y aún más al recordar los momentos que pasaban juntas, cuando comían helado, cuando iban de día de campo o cuando Lin la tenía entre sus brazos besándola, esos besos que antes al recordarlos la hacían sonreír bobamente y que ahora le causaban aún más dolor, todos esos recueros de su amor, cuantas veces mintió al decir que me amaba, era las pensamientos que la torturaban, haciendo el dolor más grande, siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida teniendo la esperanza que todo estuviera mejor al despertar.

Lin también estaba en su habitación llorando como jamás pensó hacerlo, sacando todo ese dolor que la consumía, no podía quitar de su mente la mirada de desprecio de Kya y la forma en la que lloraba por su culpa. A Lin le dolía el alma, el saber que la chica que amaba más que a su vida, creía que ella había jugado con sus sentimientos, que la había engañado, cuando realmente cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia, había sido verdadera, nunca amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella, pero era lo mejor, la morena tenía que olvidarla y seguir con su vida, a pesar de que eso la matara lentamente, no podía permitir que Kya renunciara a su sueño por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría y con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejarla ir, seguía llorando mientras alguien llegó a su habitación.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Toph, entrando a la habitación de Lin, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Lin se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su madre, se limpió las lágrimas y dijo – nada madre – sentándose en su casa.

-¿Acaso estas llorando? Una Beifong jamás llora – con un tono de voz firme.

-Sabes, no me importa ser una Beifong, sin Kya no me importa nada en la vida, así que puedes quedarte con tu apellido – le respondió para después soltarse a llorar de nuevo.

En ese momento Toph caminó hacia Lin y la abrazó fuertemente, a pesar de no ser una madre cariñosa, le dolía ver a su hija de sufriendo, Lin correspondió el abrazo y lloró con más intensidad.

-La perdí madre – dijo, abrazando con más fuerza a Toph.

Las lágrimas siguieron presentes hasta que Lin se quedó dormida con la esperanza que al despertar el dolor que sentía hubiera desaparecido.

O_O_O_O_O

Habían pasado días y Kya ya se encontraba en el muelle a punto de abordar el barco que la llevaría a Kampfer, el cual estaba en la tribu agua del norte, después de lo sucedido con Lin, la morena tomó la decisión de irse, ya que era lo mejor, se despidió de sus padres, de Tenzin y de Izumi quienes habían ido a despedirla, subiendo al barco rumbo a su nueva vida.

Lin se encontraba en el gimnasio pegándole con todas su fuerzas a un costal de entrenamiento, sabía que ese día la morena se iba, sentía unas ganas inmensas de ir a buscarla y no dejarla ir, decirle que huyeran juntas sin importarles nada, pero eso solo se quedó en su mente, las horas pasaban y Lin seguía golpeando el costal, sus nudillos sangraban pero no le importó, quería sacar todo ese dolor que la estaba matando, cuando se sintió un poco más tranquila y sus manos estaban realmente hinchadas se detuvo para ir a los vestidores y salir rumbo a su casa.

Iba caminando por las calles, sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras se vendaba las manos cuando una voz la hizo detenerse

-Hola Lin – dijo Izumi, que estaba a unos metros.

-Hola – respondió, sin ninguna expresión, lo más probable era que le reclamaría por lo que le había hecho a Kya o eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó la chica de lentes.

Lin aceptó y caminaron al lugar más cercano donde pudieran sentarse y hablar, quería acabar con eso rápido así que fue la primera en hablar.

-Supongo que quieres reclamarme por haber lastimado a Kya – expresó la ojiverde.

-No, me gustaría saber cuáles fueron tus motivos – respondió Izumi, acomodándose sus lentes.

-¿Mis motivos? Acaso Kya no te contó – le había sorprendido un poco las palabras de Izumi.

-Me lo dijo, pero quiero saber tus verdaderas razones – habló tranquila, tratando de inspirar confianza.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, lo que dije es cierto –

-Lin a mí no me engañas, recuerda que yo tuve que recibir tu ira, cuando pensabas que entre Kya y yo existía una relación – soltando una pequeña risa – yo sé que la amas y puedo ver en tus ojos y en tus manos que esto te está doliendo de la misma forma en que le duele a Kya, así que dime la verdad – dijo, ahora seria.

Lin estaba muy sorprendida, se equivocó al pensar que Izumi la juzgaría, al contrario, sabía que mentía, así que decidió decirle la verdad.

-La amo, Izumi – confeso, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Fue por lo de Kampfer verdad? -

-Sí, no podía permitir que arruinará su futuro por mí -

-A Kya no le hubiera importado –

-Lo sé, pero era algo que yo no me lo perdonaría –

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más. A pesar de no estar conforme con lo que había sucedido, ya que sabía que en verdad ellas se amaban y le ponía triste que no pudieran estar juntas, Izumi le prometió a Lin que no diría nada de esa plática, se despidieron y Lin se fue hacia la mansión Beifong.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Las semanas pasaron y Kya ya se encontraba en clases, no le había costado trabajo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, todos se habían portado muy amables. Al llegar le indicaron cuál era su habitación y su horario de clases, las reglas eran normales como en cualquier colegio y la dejarían salir el fin de semana aunque debía volver antes del anochecer, la morena no tuvo ningún problema en conseguir amigos y no faltaron los chicos que querían invitarla a salir, aunque ella rechazaba a todos, la verdad su interés jamás habían sido los hombres.

A pesar de que todo estaba perfecto, le gustaba su colegio, sus maestros eran de lo mejor y tenía amigos, no era feliz, no había podido olvidar a Lin, ni si quiera un instante, no pasaba ningún día sin que la morena la recordará, la extrañaba demasiado y aún lloraba cada noche por lo sucedido. Apretando en su pecho el collar que le había dado la ojiverde, ese collar con el que le había hecho la promesa más falsa que podía existir, la promesa de amarla, pensaba Kya, pero para ella ahora tenía otro significado, la noche que Lin le rompió el corazón estuvo a punto de destruirlo pero ese collar le serviría para recordar que había jugado con sus sentimientos y solo sería destruido el día en que dejara de amarla. Agradecía que tuviera una habitación para ella sola, así no tenía que dar explicaciones ni ocultar el dolor que seguía igual de intenso desde el rompimiento, cada semana recibía cartas, muchas de Aang y Katara, preguntándole cómo estaba, si había comido, si físicamente estaba bien y un sin fin de recomendaciones, otras cartas más de Tenzin e Izumi y por último las de Bumi donde le relataba cada nueva aventura que vivía, cada vez que llegaba correspondencia tenía la esperanza que alguna de ellas fuera de la ojiverde, donde le dijera que todo había sido mentira, que la amaba, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Normalmente, cada fin de semana Kya se quedaba en su habitación estudiando o simplemente sumergida en sus pensamientos que todos terminaban en la hija mayor de Toph, ¿cómo estará?, ¿pensará en mí?, ¿tendrá una nueva persona a su lado?, esas eran las preguntas con las que se atormentaba, ocasionando que se deprimiera aún más al no saber las respuestas. Muchas veces pensó en preguntarle a Tenzin o a Izumi si sabían algo de Lin, pero no, había prometido olvidarla y sería fuerte hasta cumplirlo.

Siguieron pasando los meses y las cosas para Kya mejoraban, llevaba unas excelentes notas, tenía buenos amigos y sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, aún le dolía lo de Lin, seguía amándola con todo su ser, perdiendo las esperanzas de olvidarla, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, trataba de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, siempre con una sonrisa y con un buen sentido del humor, tenía que seguir adelante y lograr ser feliz.

Para Lin, todos esos meses que habían pasado no eran definidos con la palabra "buenos". A partir de que la morena se fue, Lin perdió todo interés en la vida, cambiando totalmente su comportamiento, se volvió una persona aún más amargada y fría de lo que era antes de estar con Kya, alejándose de todas las personas, hasta de su familia, haciendo que su relación con Suyin y Toph se deteriorara al grado que sólo se hablaban lo necesario.

Después del rompimiento, Su intentó varias veces apoyarla, sabía el dolor que estaba sintiendo, las noches que lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y veía la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, pero la ojiverde no quizó ayuda ni apoyo, así que Su sólo recibía desprecios y el lado más frío de Lin, lo que ocasionó que poco a poco se alejara completamente de ella. Toph no trató de apoyarla ni de estar a su lado, no porque no le importara, sino porque sabía lo que Lin estaba sintiendo ya que ella pasó por algo similar con Sokka, así que lo mejor que podía hacer es darle su espacio y esperar a que su hija lo superara sola. Cada noche Lin sufría en el interior de su habitación, sintiendo ese dolor que la desgarraba por dentro y llorando por ese amor que tuvo que dejar ir, así que las pocas veces que ese rostro níveo mostraba una sonrisa, era cuando leía junto con Tenzin las cartas que enviaba Kya, donde decía que estaba bien, que tenía amigos y que Kampfer era mejor de lo que había soñado, varias veces intentó enviarle una carta, hacerle saber que la extrañaba como a nadie más en el mundo, contarle que se sentía perdida por no tenerla a su lado todos esos meses, pero cómo podría hacerlo, si probablemente Kya la despreciaba y no quería saber de ella, así que se conformaba y se sentía feliz con saber que su morena estaba logrando sus sueños, aunque se estuviera muriendo cada día, sin ella.

El ojigris se había vuelto su único amigo, a pesar de que lo tratara fríamente, él seguía ahí sin importarle su mal genio, siempre tratando de hacerla sonreír. Ella empezó a tomarle cariño y agradecimiento por estar siempre a su lado, al menos con él sentía un poco de paz y la hacía sentir más cerca de Kya.

Dos años después.

Continuará….

 **Notas de autor (Importante de leer)**

Hola chicos, como pudieron notar este capítulo lo he traído más pronto que los anteriores, pero también es más corto. Esto se debe a que pienso cambiar la dinámica de la historia, normalmente los capítulos trataban de ambas (Kya y Lin), pero ahora como están en diferente lugar y para no confundirme ni confundirlos, haré un capítulo para Lin y otro para Kya. Por ejemplo, este capítulo, el cual es el número 7 , terminó en que transcurrieron dos años, así que el siguiente o sea el capítulo 8 tratará de Lin, cómo es ahora después de estos dos años y los acontecimientos que le sucederán, de ahí el capítulo 9 tratará de cómo es ahora Kya y así sucesivamente, aunque tal vez en algunos las vuelva a relacionar aksdfjrewf no sé xD jajaja espero me entiendan y sea de su agrado. A partir de ahora pondré notitas como estas ^w ^ tal vez no en todos, pero si en algunos en los que explicaré mis locas ideas xD

Aprovecho para agradecerles por seguir esta historia y por su aceptación *- * En verdad se los agradezco, a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerla y sus hermosos comentarios que me motivan a seguir, esta es mi primera historia y pensaba hacerla muy corta por miedo :c pero gracias a ustedes me siento más segura y con ánimos de continuar. Bueno, ya no los aburro más, que tengan siempre un excelente día, les mando un abrazo y viva el kyalin! *-*

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **OTAKUFire** **: Gracias por tu comentario *-* jajaja este capítulo estará intenso así que prepárate para mañana ir al médico xD lo siento por lo de tu relación pero encontraras la chica perfecta*-* si entiendo Lin no quizo dar explicaciones pero en un futuro se las dará a alguien ;3 igual te mando un abrazote :D**

 **Kutral** **:** **Gracias por tu comentario*-* jajaja ya no estaré de nena reclamándote :3**

 **Arwin:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* sii lo sé es horrible T.T pero todo mejorara en el futuro, te agradezco mucho que sigas esta historia y me da mucha alegría que te guste*-* me da ánimos de seguir adelante*-* espero te siga gustando**

 **Icegirl02:** **Gracias por tu comentario*-* jajaajajaaja tenemos que hablar sobre eso xD**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo Vlll

Dos años habían pasado y las cosas en Ciudad República eran diferentes. 

Lin ahora era una chica de 18 años, estaba mucho más alta de lo que era antes, era delgada, con espalda, brazos, piernas y abdomen notablemente marcados, esto gracias al ejercicio que realizaba, su cabello rizado a la altura de sus hombros y con un porte digno de una Beifong. En conclusión, se había vuelto una chica demasiado atractiva para la vista de cualquiera, aunque en realidad eso no le importaba mucho, lo más importante de su vida ahora era su trabajo en la policía de Ciudad República.

Un día, casi a final de su último año Lin salió un poco más tarde del colegio, se había retrasado porque debía estudiar para una evaluación, mientras caminaba hacia la mansión Beifong escuchó ruidos extraños que venían de un callejón, trató de no hacer caso, ya que lo más probable es que se tratara de una pareja de enamorados, así que siguió su camino, iba apenas a unos pasos cuando escuchó gritos de una mujer que de igual forma venían de ese mismo callejón, algo extrañada regresó y fue cuando sus ojos vieron un acto inmoral que no podía pasar por alto, el sujeto estaba forzando a la chica con la que estaba, tratando de tocarla y quitarle la ropa, al ver la cara de horror que tenía esa chica, Lin no supo cómo su cuerpo reaccionó tan rápido, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía al sujeto en el suelo entregándolo con la policía. Ese día, Lin decidió que quería ser parte del cuartel general de Ciudad República, el mismo que su madre había creado, así que a partir de ese día su única meta era hacer cumplir la ley y mantener a salvo a Ciudad República.

Al terminar el último año, se dedicó a entrenar física y mentalmente, sabía que al ser una Beifong podría pertenecer a la policía con una simple llamada, pero jamás haría uso de la influencia y prestigió que tiene su familia para conseguir algo, ella lo lograría por su propio esfuerzo y si quería ser una chica de la ley, tenía que dar el ejemplo. Cuando se abrió la convocatoria para reclutar a nuevos cadetes, Lin participó aprobando todos los exámenes con la mayor nota posible, sintiéndose así realmente orgullosa, al paso de un mes ya se encontraba en las calles patrullando y llevando criminales ante la justicia, usaba un formal uniforme color gris con una armadura de metal por encima, llevaba consigo 4 látigos, uno en cada costado de su cintura y los otros dos en la espalda. A la ojiverde le gustaba su trabajo a pesar de que su madre se había encargado de hacerla trabajar demás, Lin era la que más turnos nocturnos ocupaba, al igual que tenía que ser la que realizará todo el papeleo y entrenaba más que otros, eso se debía a que Toph sabía que su hija mayor tenía mucho potencial y quería explotarlo al máximo para que así tuviera la experiencia y fuerza de volverse una gran y digna Jefa Beifong como lo fue ella, así que a pesar de que la piel nívea no lo entendiera, su madre lo hacía por su bien.

La ojiverde salía de la comisaría rumbo a la mansión Beifong después de haber estado 48 horas en servicio, entre patrullando, entregando informes y acudiendo a señales de emergencias, la palabra cansancio se quedaba corta ante ella, pero al menos tendría el resto del día libre, venía bajando las escaleras cuando de repente vio a alguien esperándola. 

-Te traje tu favorito – dijo, entregando la bebida cierto chico de ojos grises. Él, al igual que Lin los años no habían pasado en vano, ahora era mucho más alto, con un gran físico, barba (como le Aang) y una gran sonrisa. Se había convertido en un hombre bastante apuesto.

-Gracias, y por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que estás trabajando en el consejo con tu padre - dándole un sorbo a ese café que tanto le gustaba y que en ese momento lo necesitaba.

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo sin descansar te afecta, hoy es domingo Lin y no tengo que ir - respondió en tono de burla. 

-Como sea – dijo, mientras caminaba dejando atrás a Tenzin. El carácter de Lin seguía siendo el mismo o quizá aún peor.

Caminaron juntos, con pláticas normales ambos de su trabajo, era lo que más tenían en común, la dedicación y esfuerzo que le ponían a las tareas que realizaban, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido ellos seguían siendo amigos, soportando el mal humor de la ojiverde y de su insistencia de estar sola siempre, Tenzin permanecía a su lado tratando de ayudarla en todo y dándole la paz que aunque no la pidiera la necesitaba día a día.

Al llegar a la mansión, Lin se percató que en la sala se escuchaban unas voces que no conocía, así que se apresuró a entrar, seguida de Tenzin. Al llegar a la sala vio de quienes se trataban.

Suyin platicaba con dos chicos más, ahora Su tenía 15 años y era totalmente diferente, pero no físicamente sino en su forma de ser, ella ya no era esa linda niña que siempre estaba sonriendo e insistiéndole a Lin a que hicieran travesuras, ahora tenía una actitud rebelde y malcriada, no le importaban las reglas y sólo quería divertirse con sus amigos. Al instante en que los tres chicos vieron a Lin pusieron su cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - preguntó Lin, señalando a los dos chicos supuestos amigos de su hermana, que más bien parecían un par de delincuentes.

\- Yo los he invitado - levantándose de su asiento - hay algún problema - mirando directo a los ojos de Lin.

-Claro que lo hay, sabes que mamá no le gusta que tengas estas amistades y menos que los traigas a casa -

-Que fastidio - respondió Su, sin importarle ninguna de las palabras de su hermana - vamos chicos hay que ir a un lugar menos aburrido - caminando hacia la puerta, los dos chicos se levantaron de su asiento mirando con molestia a Lin, para después salir con Suyin.

-Pensé que tu situación con Su estaba mejor - dijo Tenzin - para ser sincero, extraño a la antigua Su que siempre quería jugar y se reía por todo - 

-No sé qué hacer con ella - soltando un suspiro y tocándose la frente - sólo espero que no se meta en problemas -

Las horas pasaron y Lin se encontraba cambiándose de ropa para después meterse a su cama, no sabía cuánto había estado extrañando dormir y descansar, cerró los ojos un momento y al instante un rostro invadió su mente, ese rostro con piel morena, una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos azules que opacaban la belleza del cielo, haciendo que sonriera, pero a la vez también unas lágrimas se hicieron presentes, ese rostro era de Kya, que a pesar de los 3 años que ya habían pasado desde su rompimiento, Lin no había sido capaz de olvidarla, la seguía amando perdidamente y le dolía no estar a su lado, Kya aparecía en su mente en cada instante, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por tratar de sacarla de sus pensamientos, ella siempre regresaba a ellos, aunque ahora gracias a su trabajo que la mantenía ocupada, tenía otras cosas en que pensar y así sería más fácil olvidarla, creía la ojiverde, siguió pensando en ella hasta que no supo en qué momento se dejó vencer por su cansancio, hundiéndose en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Lin caminaba a la estación cuando vio pasar un veloz satomóvil color rojo y detrás de él varias patrullas, así que se apresuró, sabía que algo estaba pasando. Al llegar le indicaron que acababa de ocurrir un robo y los ladrones escapaban en un satomóvil, que eran peligrosos porque estaban armados, en ese momento Lin corrió a su patrulla y se fue en busca de esos criminales, iba a una gran velocidad, esquivando los demás satomóviles de la calle. Cuando vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros persiguiendo a los criminales, pisó el acelerador logrando alcanzarlos, pero uno de los ladrones sacó un arma por la ventana, disparándoles. Al ver eso, Lin dio vueltas esquivando las balas, pero algunos de sus compañeros no pudieron hacerlo así que terminaron chocando con algún puesto, al instante la ojiverde habló por la radio - tenemos a oficiales caídos, la persecución se alargó, envíen refuerzos - apretando con más fuerza el acelerador, por nada del mundo los dejaría escapar.

Los ladrones se dirigían a las afueras de Ciudad República y ya sólo tras de ellos quedaban dos patrullas, incluyendo la de Lin, ya que las demás habían sido derribadas. El otro oficial logró alcanzar al satomóvil, chocando a un costado con éste, logrando que se saliera un poco del carril, así que Lin sacó uno de sus látigos de su espalda y cuando vio el momento oportuno lo lanzó sujetando una de las puertas traseras del satomóvil y de ahí la amarro en su volante, cuando ya estaba bien sujetado pisó el freno, deteniéndose de golpe, haciendo que los ladrones perdieran el control, debido a que por la alta velocidad que llevaban, terminaron volteándose y estrellándose con un árbol, pero la persecución no terminaba ahí, los tres sujetos salieron del satomóvil algo golpeados y asustados, pero sin ánimos de rendirse, tomaron sus armas y corrieron entre los árboles disparando hacia los oficiales, quienes ya se encontraban corriendo tras de ellos, Lin junto con el otro oficial perseguían a los ladrones, esquivando las balas. La ojiverde logró alcanzar a uno y sacando sus látigos lo sujetó por la cintura trayéndolo hacia ella e impactando un fuerte golpe en el rostro del ladrón, dejándolo inconsciente - uno menos – dijo, con una sonrisa burlona, pero sin detenerse. Seguía corriendo, aún faltaban dos más, el otro oficial usando su látigo se sostuvo de un árbol y tomando impulso se lanzó cayendo arriba del segundo ladrón - tú ve por el último - indicó el oficial, mientras tenía contra el suelo al sujeto, Lin afirmó con la cabeza y siguió. El ladrón estaba demasiado cansado y le costaba respirar, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol, cargó su arma y se dispuso a esperar el momento en que aparecía un oficial, Lin dejó de correr y se detuvo a observar en qué parte se encontraba escondido, de repente, detrás de ella se escucharon dos disparos, en ese momento giró esquivándolos por escasos centímetros.

-Eso estuvo cerca preciosa, pero no te preocupes las siguientes no las fallaré - dijo el sujeto.

-Muéstrate y tengamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo – insistió la ojiverde.

-No lo creo. Estoy mejor desde aquí - mientras se cambiaba de árbol, volviendo a dispararle a Lin, pero ahora con un arma diferente, esa arma sacaba bolas de fuego, disparó seis veces seguidas para de ahí volverse a esconder en otro árbol.

Las bolas de fuego venían hacia Lin en todas direcciones, la ojiverde por inercia brincó esquivándolas, pero de nuevo venía otra serie, al caer al suelo ágilmente giró esquivando dos de ellas para de ahí agacharse e impulsando sus manos en el suelo, esquivo otras tres, pero una de ellas logró impactar en su brazo izquierdo, al instante gritó del dolor sosteniéndose de un árbol para no caer, a pesar de traer la armadura, el disparo logró atravesar el metal, quemando su brazo.

-Maldito, desgraciado - gritó con rabia.

\- Lo siento preciosa, deberías rendirte, jamás me encontrarás – dijo, burlonamente el criminal escondido.

-Eso es lo que tú crees - respondió levantándose, apretando su brazo, respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos mientras alzaba su pie derecho, en ese momento el metal de su planta del pie se quitó, permitiendo así que la ojiverde sintiera las vibraciones del suelo, encontrando al ladrón.

El sujeto volvió a cargar su arma y salió del árbol para disparar, pero cuál fue sorpresa, Lin ya no se encontraba ahí y ahora había un silencio profundo el cual no duro mucho, un látigo salió de la nada sosteniendo el arma del criminal y lanzándola lejos de ahí.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿cómo pudiste encontrarme? - expresó el ladrón, con una cara de susto, mientras veía a Lin salir de un árbol caminando hacia él con un látigo en cada mano.

-Si fueras más inteligente te hubieras dado cuenta de quién soy – dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente al criminal - soy Lin Beifong, hija de la gran Toph Beifong, así que esconderte no servirá de nada -

En ese momento, lanzó uno de sus látigos sosteniendo al sujeto por su pierna, alzándolo para de ahí azotarlo contra el suelo, de nuevo lo sujetó, pero ahora de un brazo y de la cintura, jalándolo hacia ella, golpeándolo con su pierna en el abdomen, sacándole el aire, para de ahí con todas sus fuerzas impactar su puño derecho contra el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

A los minutos ya se encontraba junto con el otro oficial esposando a los tres criminales y subiéndolos a las patrullas que habían llegado a ayudarlos.

-Buen trabajo oficial Beifong, le hace honor a su apellido - dijo el Jefe Akagi, él se había vuelto el Jefe después de que Toph decidiera retirarse.

-Gracias, sólo hago mi trabajo - habló con respeto, saludando a su superior.

-Atiende ese brazo y si es necesario tómate el día - señalando la herida de Lin.

-Iré al hospital, pero no es tan grave para tomarme el día – respondió.

-Me agrada tu actitud, ojalá todos fueran así - elogió a la ojiverde para después subir a su patrulla y marcharse.

Lin ya se encontraba en el hospital sentada en una camilla mientras recibía indicaciones sobre el cuidado que debía tener, que obviamente no pensaba acatar, bajó de la camilla, se puso de nuevo su armadura, tratando de no lastimarse ni quitarse las vendas que traía en su brazo y salió de la sala de urgencias, iba pasando la sala de espera cuando sus ojos vieron un rostro conocido, que al momento de verla se acercó deprisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - dijo Tenzin, con un tono de preocupación.

-Bien, no fue nada -

-Déjame ayudarte - sosteniéndola del brazo.

-No es necesario Tenzin - pero por la insistencia del ojigris terminó accediendo - por cierto, ¿cómo te enteraste? – preguntó, mientras salían del hospital.

-Pasé a la comisaría para saludarte y ahí me informaron de lo sucedido -

-Sí, un robo algo complicado – dijo, mientras caminaban.

-Cuando me dijeron que resultaste herida me preocupé demasiado – mientras miraba con preocupación esos ojos verdes.

-Sólo fue un descuido. Tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir - dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Al salir del hospital Tenzin trató de convencerla de que se tomara el día libre pero fue imposible, así que sin más que hacer la acompañó. Iban caminando hacia la comisaría, pero Tenzin ya no podía soportar las ganas de hablar sobre un sentimiento que aún conservaba y que estaba más vivo que nunca, al llegar a la comisaría Lin se despidió, pero antes de subir las escaleras Tenzin la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, volteado a ver al ojigris.

Tenzin tomó valor y habló – Lin, necesitó decirte algo -

-De acuerdo – alzando una ceja - te escuchó -

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no puedo seguir guardándolo - mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas - hoy al enterarme que estabas herida me preocupé demasiado y me hizo darme cuenta que no quiero esperar más tiempo. Lin, te quiero y quiero ser algo más que tú amigo - terminó de decir mirando esos ojos verdes que estaban sorprendidos.

En ese momento la ojiverde no supo qué decir, lo que menos esperaba escuchar era una declaración por parte del ojigris.

-Tenzin... Yo... No sé... - Lin no lograba crear una oración completa, en verdad no sabía que responderle.

-No me des una respuesta ahora, pero por favor piénsalo - pidió Tenzin, mirando con ternura a Lin.

-De acuerdo – aceptó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para después subir las escaleras entrando a la estación.

Ya era de noche y las horas habían transcurrido tranquilas, ese día después de la persecución no había pasado nada relevante, tan sólo unas cuentas peleas callejeras, pero lo que si había y en abundancia era papeleo, así que Lin optó por quedarse a realizarlo, estaba escribiendo los informes cuando a su mente llegaron las palabras del ojigris, Lin se detuvo y dejó caer todo su cuerpo en la silla - ¿qué haré? - dijo para ella misma, mientras miraba el techo.

Después de que Lin rechazara a Tenzin tres años atrás, pensaba que el ojigris la había superado, pero por lo visto no era así, la verdad jamás había considerado a Tenzin más haya que un buen amigo, le agradaba estar con él y le transmitía una enorme paz, pero ¿amor?, esa palabra jamás había pasado por su mente, esa palabra sola la sentía por...- ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? – terminó de decir, poniendo sus dos manos en la cabeza.

Lin siguió pensando en qué debería hacer, mientras recordaba todas esas veces que Tenzin había estado ahí para ella, cuando peleaba con su madre o cuando discutía con Su, o simplemente las veces que tenía un mal día y no estaba de buen humor, él permanecía a su lado en todo momento, ayudándola, haciendo un poco menos la carga del dolor que vivía dentro de ella, siempre a su lado sin exigir ninguna explicación ni un mejor trato - quizá si podría... - no terminó de hablar, debido a que a su mente le llegaron todos los recuerdos de Kya, cuando la besó por primera vez, cuando se tomaban de la mano, el último beso y todos los demás momentos de su vida a lado de la morena.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte? – dijo, para después soltarse a llorar - te amo Kya, te amo más que a mi vida - las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

O_O_O_O_O

Eran las 9 am y Lin se encontraba tranquila patrullando la Ciudad, cuando en su radio se escuchó - un robo en la calle norte, los ladrones escapan en un satomóvil color azul, la patrulla más cercana acudir a la persecución.

Lin estaba a dos cuadras de la ubicación, así que inmediatamente giró a la derecha en busca de los ladrones, cuando llegó a la calle norte pudo notar el satomóvil huir a gran velocidad, así que sin perder más tiempo pisó a fondo el acelerador y se dispuso a perseguirlos, no tardó muchos minutos en encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca de los ladrones para detenerlos y con ayuda de sus látigos logró sostener una de las llantas, rompiéndola, haciendo que el satomóvil se estrellara en un pequeño puesto.

-Están arrestados, salgan sin poner resistencia – gritó, hacia los ladrones, bajando de su patrulla. En el momento que las personas dentro del satomóvil salieron, se quedó sin habla.

-¿Qué haces tú ahí? - dijo sorprendida, del satomóvil salían dos chicos que Lin conocía, pero su sorpresa fue por quien era la tercera persona que se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿cómo te atreviste a derribarnos? – expresó con reclamo Suyin a su hermana.

-Suyin, qué demonios te sucede. ¿Ahora eres ladrona? – preguntó, con gran molestia.

-No seas tan dramática, además yo sólo conducía - dijo sin ninguna preocupación caminando hacia el lado puesto de Lin.

-No te saldrás con la tuya - usando uno de sus látigos, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Su.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿arrestarme? – dijo, con un tono de burla.

Lin no soportó ese comportamiento de Suyin, así que jaló del látigo trayendo a su hermana hacia ella, en ese momento la morena sacó una navaja de su manga, cortando el látigo y a los segundos se escuchó un grito.

Lin estaba en el suelo con las manos en su mejilla derecha, mientras gotas de sangre caían al suelo, cuando Su cortó el látigo este regresó con gran fuerza, impactando en el rostro de su hermana, Suyin no podía creer lo que había sucedido, tenía una cara de horror y se sentía culpable. Mientras Lin estaba en el suelo llegaron otros oficiales, llevándose a los amigos de Suyin en una patrulla.

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en una oficina de la comisaría sin dirigirse la palabra, a la ojiverde le dolía horrible el rostro y todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había podido ir a la enfermería para atenderse, sólo llevaba una pequeña venda manchada con sangre cubriéndole la herida, seguían las dos en silencio cuando alguien entró a la habitación.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? - dijo Toph, entrando a la habitación mientras señalaba a su hija menor - ¿y en qué estabas pensado tú? - ahora señalando a Lin.

-Madre, ¿por qué me regañas a mí? – expresó, con molestia la piel nívea.

-Si Lin no me hubiera detenido, nada esto estaría pasando - dijo la morena.

-A callar las dos, Lin dame el informe del arresto - ordenó Toph.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? - dudando entregarlos.

-No puedo tener a una hija en prisión – expresó la mayor Beifong.

-Pero madre, hubo testigos -

-Ya hablé con los oficiales que también presenciaron el incidente, nada de esto se sabrá - mientras se tocaba la frente - en este momento te irás al reino tierra con tus abuelos – señalando a la morena.

-Claro, como siempre Suyin pude hacer lo que quiera sin recibir ningún castigo - alegó Lin, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado, además mis amigos siguen en prisión - reclamó la morena.

-Se callan las dos - gritó estresada – Suyin, te irás porque lo digo yo, mañana enviaré tus pertenencias y te quedarás ahí hasta que yo lo considere necesario. Respecto a tus amigos, ya están libres, esto jamás ha sucedido. Ahora Lin, qué demonios quieres que haga, esta es la única solución - terminó de decir un poco más tranquila, tratando de hacer entender a sus chicas.

Lin no pudo seguir soportando esa plática, así que se levantó de su silla y salió de la estación, iba caminado mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, no entendía a su madre, cómo era posible que dejara pasar por alto esa gran falta, además había hecho uso de sus influencias para sobre pasar la ley y permitiendo que Suyin saliera sin ningún tipo de castigo, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un enorme dolor en el rostro y un líquido bajar por su mejilla, recordándole que debía ir al hospital.

De nuevo se encontraba sentada en una camilla, al llegar le atendieron la herida y le dieron un medicamento para el dolor, el médico le informó que lo más probable era que le quedara una cicatriz para siempre y que debía tener al menos un día de reposo.

Iba saliendo del hospital molesta por todo lo sucedido - maldita Suyin - maldecía con coraje - por tu culpa ahora tendré una cicatriz y peor aún en el rostro, por qué todo me sucede a mí - gritó eso ultimo con molestia.

Siguió caminado sin rumbo fijo, cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca del parque de Ciudad República y a su mente le vinieron los recuerdos de los días de campo con Kya y las veces que jugaban a mirar la formas de las nubes, todos esos momentos en los que era realmente feliz, así que sin más, caminó hacia un árbol que era el favorito de Kya, la morena decía que sus pétalos eran los más hermosos de todos, Lin sonrió al verlo e hizo lo mismo que hacía con Kya, acostarse bajo su sombra - tenías razón mi amor, son los pétalos más hermosos – dijo, con una gran sonrisa, mirando las ramas del árbol, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban, durmiendo profundamente.

Al despertar la ojiverde pudo notar que ya estaba el atardecer, así que se levantó estirando su cuerpo y sintiéndose mucho más tranquila, respiró profundo y se dirigió a la mansión, iba caminando cuando sintió algo extraño, alguien la estaba siguiendo, sin pensarlo se detuvo y sacó sus látigos de la espalda poniéndose uno en cada mano.

-Muéstrate - exigió al instante, y de un callejón salieron dos chicos que Lin reconoció, ellos dos eran los amigos de Suyin.

-Nos ha descubierto oficial Beifong - respondieron a la par los chicos.

Lin al momento de verlos volvió a sentir la ira de horas atrás, sentía una enormes ganas de desquitarse con ellos todo lo sucedido, pero sabía que debía controlarse - qué es lo que quieren - dijo molesta - no estoy de humor, así que largo.

-Por interponerte en nuestro camino perdimos mucho dinero, así que pagarás por ello - dijo uno de los chicos.

-Creo que se te olvida con quién estás hablando – respondió Lin.

-No oficial, no lo olvidamos – comentó el otro chico, mientras llegaba una camioneta negra de la cual se bajaron 8 hombres, algunos con látigos, otros con rocas y otros más con katanas.

En ese momento Lin estaba en problemas, no era un gran misterio descubrir que las posibilidades de ganar eran nulas, así que su mejor opción era huir o saldría gravemente herida o quizás no salir viva, pero jamás huiría, así que apretó sus látigos y se puso en posición de batalla.

-A ella! - gritaron los amigos de Suyin - al instante corrieron tres sujetos, dos de ellos con katanas y el otro igual con un látigo.

El primero en atacar fue el tipo con katana, Lin esquivaba sus ataque a centímetros de su rostro y en ese momento agradeció haber entrenado con Izumi, ya que a comparación con la chica de lentes, este sujeto era un novato, cuando vio la oportunidad clavó su puño en el abdomen del sujeto y de ahí una patada mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros, trató de poner distancia pero al instante un látigo la sostuvo de una pierna para después azotarla contra el suelo, seguido de una serie de patadas que Lin esquivó, levantándose y atacando a los dos sujetos. A los pasos de unos minutos ya había vencido a esos tres, pero ella también tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo, algunos latigazos y ciertos cortes en sus brazos - eso es todo - gritó hacia los chicos con la respiración agitada.

Los otros cinco corrieron a atacarla, Lin esquivaba golpes, rocas y cortes, y cuando veía la oportunidad golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a sus rivales, logró vencer a tres más, pero aún quedaban dos y ella apenas se mantenía en pie, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba muy golpeada, sangraba de su rostro y brazos, de no traer la armadura puesta ya estuviera muerta, pero sólo faltaban dos, así que sin dudarlo más se lanzó sobre ellos, los tipos la esquivaron y atacaron, Lin recibió un golpe directo en el rostro haciéndola volar unos metros, cuando quiso ponerse de pie los dos sujetos se lo impidieron, lanzando sus látigos hacia las manos de Lin, arrastrándola hacia ellos, la ojiverde ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer otro movimiento más – fui vencida – se dijo a ella misma, mientras los tipos la arrastraban hasta donde estaban los dos amigos de Suyin.

-Vaya, lograste vencer a seis de nuestros mejores hombres - dijo uno de los chicos.

-Si me hubieran atacado uno por uno, los hubiera vencido sin derramar una gota de sudor - respondió la ojiverde, para después toser y escupir sangre.

-Y aún eres capaz de decir un comentario tan arrogante, sí que eres una Beifong - dijo en un tono de voz de burla.

-Espero que esto te quede claro, no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos -

-Deberían matarme, porque cuando logré ponerme de pie, yo los mataré - dijo tratando de levantarse.

-Levántenla y sujétenla fuerte - ordenaron los amigos de Suyin.

Los hombres levantaron a Lin poniéndola enfrente de los chicos, lo dos la golpearon fuertemente en el abdomen y de ahí en el rostro, para después irse en la camioneta dejándola en el suelo sangrando aún más. Lin estaba casi inconsciente y lo último que recuerda fue ver unas luces rojas acercándose a ella.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Una camilla iba entrando al hospital, mientras que varios médicos y enfermeras iban atendiendo al paciente, oficial inconsciente de unos 18 años, múltiples golpes, heridas internas, iba leyendo un médico el expediente - quítenle la armadura, posiblemente necesita cirugía - ordenó el médico.

Iban pasando por las escaleras camino al quirófano, cuando alguien venía bajando y en el momento en que esa persona vio a Lin, se sorprendió demasiado y al instante corrió detrás de la camilla.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó, alcanzándolos y tomando a Lin de la mano.

-Es un oficial, tiene múltiples heridas, necesita cirugía - respondió una enfermera.

-Debo ir con ella – dijo, con lágrimas en su ojos al ver cómo se encontraba la ojiverde.

-Lo siento, entrará en cirugía – respondieron, mientras se llevaban a Lin.

-¿Conoce al oficial? - preguntó una enfermera - debemos avisar a los familiares - deteniéndole el paso.

-Yo les avisaré - dijo esa persona, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Quién es usted? - hizo otra pregunta la enfermera.

-Soy Kya Raava.

Continuará... 

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y supongo que se preguntarán qué hace Kya ahí. Bueno, eso se explicará en el siguiente, así que no se lo pierdan xD, quiero comentar algunas cosas:

1.- Este fic no está ambientado en el universo avatar, así que la idea que tuve para hacer las batallas y las habilidades de cada persona, es el uso de armas de fuego, rocas, katanas y látigos xD espero entiendan y les guste *-*

2.- Por una red social me comentaron que a veces escribí palabras sin sentido e incompletas, ocasionando así que se perdiera la emoción del capítulo, ya que no se entendían algunos párrafos, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa y en verdad agradezco que me lo hagan saber, lo siento mucho T.T pero es que a veces empiezo a escribir en la noche y terminó muy tarde, muriendo de sueño y cansancio. Trataré de mejorarlo, lo prometo, solo no me dejen T.T

3.- Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, lo que tengan, háganmelo saber *-* para mejorar este fic y les siga gustando tanto como a mí el escribirlo.

Bueno, ya nos los aburró más, que tengan una excelente semana y nos leemos, les mando un abrazo y viva el amor hacia el kyalin \\*-*/

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Disclaimer: La foto anterior que tenía de portada en este fic no era mía, le pertenece a darkelfslair.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **OTAKUFire:** ***-* Que bueno que te encantó, no precisamente prácticas pero algo así xD Sí, algunas cosas me basó en la historia original: 3 Por cierto, agregué un poco de Tokka jajaja como te había comentado, gracias por tu review *-***

 **HanelBluma Tanu:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* Es el primero que me dejas y me siento muy honrada, esperó te siga gustando.**

 **Icegirl02:** **Jajaja a Lin le gusta ir al hospital, déjala xD Jajaja gracias por comentar, esperó tu opinión sobre este :3**

 **Arwin:** ***-* Yo te adoro a ti por seguir esta historia y dejarme tan bonitos review, esperó te siga gustando. Sí, es muy feo que estén separadas pero las cosas mejorarán y siiii, estuvo de infarto que Kya apareciera, en este sabrás el por qué :3**

 **Obini:** **Sii, te extrañaba, pero que genial que estas de vuelta *-*** **Lo sé, el capítulo 7 fue muy triste, cuando lo acabé de escribir casi lloro, pero así tenían que ser las cosas, Lin ama demasiado a Kya y prefirió dejarla ir. Jaja que bueno que te gustó el final *-* En este explica por qué está ahí y qué sucede después, gracias por comentar.**

 **Anny:** ***-* Anny, que bueno que te arrancaste a leer los capítulos *-* Muchas gracias por los comentarios, te adoro.**

 **Susurro Nocturno:** ***-* Gracias por tus comentarios. Lo sé, Lin tenía que luchar por su chica, pero prefirió sacrificarse alejándose de ella. Que bueno que te gustó el final del capítulo 8 *-* jajaja.**

 **Esme** **: Como te comenté por fb no tengo una fecha exacta, pero trataré de tener los capítulos lo antes posible :3 Gracias por tu comentario y esperó te siga gustando esta historia *-***

 **Luna RedDragon** **: *-* Gracias por tu comentario. Disculpa la tardanza, pero ya aquí está la continuación, esperó y sea de tu agrado *-***

Capítulo IX

Era medio día y Kya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Kampfer, ya habían pasado dos años desde que se encontraba ahí y las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora, se había convertido en una chica de 20 años, mucho más alta que antes, delgada, con un increíble cuerpo, su cabello castaño aún más largo y siempre con su bella sonrisa, a nadie le quedaba duda que se había vuelto toda una mujer y lo más importante, era demasiado hermosa, aunque eso también ocasionaba que fuera conocida en todo el internado, la mayoría de los chicos se quedaban encantados al verla y recibía invitaciones casi a diario, pero siempre terminaba rechazando a todos, ya que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún no se sentía lista para conocer a nadie más y si a eso le sumaba que desde años atrás no estaba interesada en chicos, ellos perdían su tiempo, pero en realidad lo único que lograba al rechazarlos es que se interesarán aún más por ella. También era conocida por otras razones, la morena era la mejor estudiante de Kampfer, siempre sacaba las mejores notas y era reconocida por todos los maestros. Cualquiera podía pensar que la morena era completamente feliz, ya que su vida era casi perfecta, pero dentro de ella existía un gran dolor, que a pesar del tiempo seguía presente.

-Mira, ahí va Kya - murmuraban algunos chicos, encantados al ver a la morena por los pasillos.

-Wow, en verdad es hermosa - comentaban otros chicos - sí, es muy bella*-* - algunas chicas se unían a los murmuros.

La morena sólo reía al escucharlos, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, seguía caminando hacia clases cuando fue detenida.

-Kya! - gritaba una chica corriendo hacia ella, quien al llegar la abrazó con fuerza.

-Jajaja a mí también me da gusto verte Tarly - recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

Cuando la ojiazul llegó al internado, no faltaron los chicos y chicas que le hablaran, pero ellos sólo lo hacían para coquetear con ella o porque sabían que era la hija del avatar, así que los días pasaban y ella no había podido crear ningún amigo, hasta que una tarde mientras se encontraba estudiando en la cafetería alguien se le acercó. 

Flashback

Kya se encontraba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, con un café mientras estudiaba para una clase, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida.

-Hola - una chica rubia la saludaba, mientras sostenía una bandeja de comida, ella era de una estatura pequeña, con ojos color café y una brillante sonrisa.

-Hola - respondió la morena, bajando su libro y mirando a la chica.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Kya dudó un poco, pero terminó accediendo - sí, claro - suponía que era como las demás personas que le hablaban.

-Mi nombre es Tarly - se presentó, sentándose y dándole una gran sonrisa.

La morena la observaba con una ceja alzada - es algo extraña y tiene un rostro de niña pequeña, pero si está aquí debe tener mi edad, ¿no? - se preguntaba la ojiazul, hasta que fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-Amm, ¿y el tuyo? - preguntó la chica, metiendo a su boca un postre.

-¿No sabes mi nombre? - se sorprendió la morena.

-Ah, entiendo. Si sé tu nombre, ¿también te llamas Tarly?

-¿Qué? Jaja no, mi nombre es Kya.

Después de eso, la morena supo que ellas dos serían grandes amigas.

Fin del flashback

-Jaja Tarly, se nos hará tarde – la ojiazul trataba de salir de los brazos de su amiga.

-Chicas, ustedes siempre de afectivas – se escuchó decir, mientras se acercaba un chico alto y delgado con cabello negro.

-Artur! – saludaron a la par, para después Tarly correr ahora a abrazar al chico.

-Jajaja hola – Kya los tomó del brazo y corrieron a clase.

Artur era el mejor amigo de la rubia y cuando ella se hizo amiga de la morena, él también, volviéndose los tres grandes amigos. La tarde pasaba y las clases habían terminado.

-Que día más pesado - decía el pelinegro, estirando sus brazos.

-Para mí, estuvo muy bien – la chica rubia caminaba con pequeños brincos.

-Jaja como no iba a ser tranquilo para ti, si dormiste en todas las clases – se burlaba la morena, poniendo la mano en la cabeza de su pequeña amiga para despeinarla.

-Kyaaaaaa - reclamaba Tarly, haciendo pucheros graciosos que ocasionaban grandes risas a sus amigos.

Los tres caminaron rumbo a la cafetería, ya que ese día por las clases no habían tenido tiempo de comer y estaban hambrientos. Al llegar, Artur pidió sus típicos fideos que lo volvían loco, Tarly con un sin fin de postres era feliz y Kya un té caliente con una ensalada, mientras comían no faltaron las risas y ocurrencias haciendo su estancia muy agradable y tranquila, también aprovecharon en hablar sobre algún proyecto que debían realizar y otras tareas pendientes, después de ponerse de acuerdo y haber terminado los tres sus respectivos alimentos, salieron del lugar, siguieron caminando con risas y charlas de las clases, hasta que se despidieron y cada uno se fue camino a su habitación, debido a que en los próximos días habrían evaluaciones, así que tenían que estudiar y descansar, sería una semana muy larga.

Kya iba caminado tranquila hacia su habitación, cuando notó que en su pequeño buzón había una carta, se apresuró y al verla sus ojos se iluminaron, era Tenzin, lo que indicaba solo una cosa: Tendría noticias de Lin. A pesar de que transcurrieron más de dos años desde su rompimiento, su amor y la necesidad que sentía por Lin no habían cambiado, con emoción sacó sus llaves para entrar, no podía evitar emocionarse al saber de ella y aunque nunca le había preguntado nada sobre la ojiverde, su hermano siempre le contaba acerca de cómo se encontraba y cómo le iba en su días, de que ambos se graduaron con honores del colegio, de algunas cenas familiares donde Lin daba a relucir la enorme belleza que poseía y de cómo estaba siendo su vida ahora al ser un oficial de Ciudad República. Cuando la morena se enteró de que la ojiverde entró a la policía se sorprendió un poco, pero se emocionó y sintió alegría por ella, el ojigris le contó todo lo que Lin se había esforzado para lograrlo, así que le daba gusto saber que había hecho realidad su sueño, aunque la policía también había ganado algo, con los buenos principios y su gran sentido de justicia, la piel nívea era la mejor oficial que pudiera existir, pensaba la morena.

Al entrar a su habitación rápidamente, dejó sus libros en un pequeño escritorio y corrió a su cama para abrir la carta.

Kya empezó a leer con una sonrisa, su hermano le contaba cómo le estaba yendo en su trabajo en el consejo, de cómo su padre le enseñaba y un sin fin de cosas más, seguía leyendo cuando sus ojos mostraron preocupación, Tenzin relataba la persecución que tuvo la ojiverde contra esos delincuentes y que en un descuido había resultado herida, aunque después se tranquilizó al leer que no había sido nada grave y que se encontraba bien, continuó con su lectura, pero al paso de unos segundos sus ojos se sorprendieron y al instante se llenaron con lágrimas, mientras arrugaba la carta para de ahí tirarla al suelo.

Tenzin también contaba en la carta que le había dicho a Lin sus sentimientos de nuevo y que esta vez ella no lo rechazó, aún no lo aceptaba, pero que se sentía feliz por el hecho de que lo estuviera pensando y que deseaba un sí como respuesta. Kya después de leerlo sentía un gran dolor en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía el hecho de sólo pensar que la ojiverde pudiera aceptarlo y se sentía egoísta por la misma razón, cómo podría llamarse su hermana si nuevamente no podía compartir esa felicidad con él, de no poderle decirle que ojalá Lin lo aceptará, porque en verdad deseaba lo contrario, deseaba que la ojiverde lo rechazará y rechazará a todos, que nadie jamás estuviera a su lado, que sus labios fueran los únicos que ella probara, que la amara a ella y a nadie más, no podría soportar que el amor de su vida estuviera en brazos de otra persona y mucho menos de su hermano, de tan sólo pensarlo sentía rabia y dolor al mismo instante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele aún? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? - se preguntaba la morena, mientras lloraba acostada en su cama.

Kya seguía llorando, sintiéndose egoísta - te amo Lin, no he dejado de amarte ni un sólo momento - se decía para sí misma, mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo hasta que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

A la mañana siguiente iba camino a clases con los ojos aún irritados por la noche anterior, al pasar por los pasillos sus amigos la alcanzaron, quienes al momento de verla se acercaron a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que de nuevo las lágrimas volvieran a salir, mientras se aferraba más a los brazos de Artur y Tarly. Ellos sabían el motivo por el cual la ojiazul se encontraba así, cuando Kya les tuvo confianza, les contó sobre sus preferencias y sobre cierta chica de ojos verdes, así que ellos sabían que las lágrimas de su amiga tenían nombre y apellido: Lin Beifong.

Ellos no podían evitar sentirse triste por la morena, sabían cuánto la amaba y todo lo que sufría por no tenerla a su lado, de todas las noches que lloraba por el enorme dolor que sentía gracias a ella, las veces que deseaba que todo fuera una mentira, la esperanza que en cualquier momento llegara una carta de Lin diciendo que la amaba y por último, la culpa de amar a la misma persona que su hermano. A pesar de ver a su amiga así, ninguno de los dos odiaba a la Beifong, ni les desagradaba, ya que por lo que Kya les había contado, era una gran y buena persona, su único error era no haber dicho la verdad a tiempo, o quizá tuvo otras razones para dejar a Kya, pensaban ellos.

Cuando la morena estaba más tranquila entraron al aula 214 donde empezaría su primera clase, al llegar a la puerta la ojiazul limpió sus lágrimas y trató de calmarse, tratando de olvidarlo. Durante el día, con evaluaciones y profesores parlanchines, ya se encontraba un poco mejor, las horas pasaron y ya estaban de nuevo en los pasillos, las clases habían terminado y cada uno se encontraba muerto mentalmente, ese día habían tenido el examen más difícil de todos y lo peor de eso, valía el 100% de su calificación.

-Kya, Artur, mi cerebro muere - lloraba de una forma graciosa la rubia.

-El mío pronto lo hará - respondía el pelinegro - ¿cómo creen que les fue?

-Cambiemos el tema - decía Kya, con una pequeña sonrisa y viendo como lloraba la rubia, aunque también se sentía preocupada, ya que gracias a la carta que recibió no había podido estudiar para el examen.

Seguían caminando como zombie, cuando una voz los hizo detenerse. 

-Kya, Tarly, Artur - llamaba justamente el profesor, quien les había ocasionado sus estados de ánimo. Ellos, al escuchar sus nombres se voltearon asustándose al verlo.

-Señores, tengo que decirles algo - comentaba el profesor Katsu, acercándose. Él era una de las personas más reconocidas en Kampfer, fue un gran médico que ayudó a cientos de personas y ahora trasmitía sus conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones.

-Seguro nos insultará por nuestros exámenes - el pelinegro estaba a punto de correr.

-T.T - seguía llorando Tarly.

-Shh, chicos - Kya sonreía al ver al médico acercarse - hola profesor Katsu – saludaron.

-Tengo una propuesta para ustedes, la próxima semana tengo que ir a Ciudad República a dar una conferencia, ¿les gustaría asistir? - el profesor sonreía, viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenían sus alumnos.

-¿Nosotros? - preguntaban los tres.

-Sí, su desempeño durante el semestre ha sido bastante aceptable, así que me gustaría que me acompañarán, podrían aprender aún más de los demás médicos que asistirán y quizá motivar a otras personas para entrar a Kampfer.

Los tres chicos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, el mejor médico les había dicho que eran buenos y los invitó a un viaje con él. ¿Eso era real?

-Cla...ro, claro, nos encantaría - respondieron emocionados.

-Perfecto, en la semana les digo los detalles - mientras caminaba alejándose – ah, por cierto, los tres sacaron 100 en la evaluación - dijo eso último sin detenerse y despidiéndose alzando su mano.

-¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo? - el pelinegro tocaba su frente, comprobando que no tenía fiebre.

-El profesor Katsu dijo que sacamos 100 - Kya seguía con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo.

-T.T - Tarly seguía llorando.

-Siiiiiii – gritaron, haciendo eco en todo el pasillo, mientras brincaban. 

O_O_O_O_O_O

Los días habían pasado rápido, los tres chicos terminaron sus deberes a tiempo y ahora ya se encontraban en una barco llegando a Ciudad República, el profesor les dijo que irían al hospital de la Ciudad, debido a que las conferencias serían en el auditorio dentro este y que se quedarían durante dos días. Kya estaba muy emocionada, tenía más de dos años que no había visto a sus padres, ni a Tenzin, aunque también estaba algo preocupada sobre qué haría si por una mala jugada del destino se encontraba a Lin, ¿cómo debía tratarla?, ¿normal?, ¿no hablarle?, ¿o qué haría?, esas preguntas estaban en su mente, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara su viaje. Había decidido no decirle a nadie de su visita, quería observar la cara de sorpresa de todos al verla llegar.

Les indicaron que habían llegado, así que bajaron del barco, la primera en bajar fue Tarly, seguida de Artur.

-Wow, tu ciudad natal es hermosa Kya - los chicos veían con asombro los grandes edificios y los diferentes modelos de satomóviles.

-Lo sé, es un bello lugar - .

El médico Katsu salió del barco acercándose a ellos – jóvenes, hay que apresurarnos, tenemos menos de una hora para llegar - decía cargando su equipaje.

A los minutos subieron a un satomóvil que tenía indicaciones de llevarlos al hospital, pero primero debían pasar a dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones del hotel. Durante el camino, Katsu les indicó que las conferencias empezarían al medio día y que terminarían entrando la noche, que después de ello podrían visitar la ciudad, pero no alejarse y que debían estar en el hotel antes de la media noche, por excepción de Kya, quien podía ir a casa de sus padres y quedarse ahí a dormir si así lo deseaba.

Entraron al hospital y al instante una enfermera les mostraba el camino. Al llegar al auditorio pudieron notar que estaba lleno de los más grandes médicos y mentes brillantes de las cuatro naciones, los tres chicos al verlos se sintieron honrados por estar ante aquellas personas. La conferencia empezó con una charla del director del hospital, agradeciendo el haberlos escogido para el evento, de ahí cada uno de los médicos fueron pasando a explicar algunos temas o diciendo los avances frecuentes de la medicina.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Las horas transcurrieron y ya habían dado fin las pláticas por ese día, su profesor les dijo que se encontraba un poco exhausto, así que se retiraba, los chicos lo despidieron para después charlar sobre lo qué harían en la ciudad, Kya les comentó que ella iría a el templo a ver a sus padres, así que Tarly y Artur optaron por irse a conocer Ciudad República, los tres se despidieron y se separaron. 

Kya venía bajando las escaleras para salir del hospital pensando en la emoción que sería el verla llegar, cuando delante de sus ojos pasó algo que no podía creer, una camilla pasaba con una persona gravemente herida, al ver de quien se trataba corrió al instante tras de ella.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó, alcanzándolos.

-Es un oficial, tiene múltiples heridas, necesita cirugía - respondió una enfermera.

Kya quiso ir con ella, pero se lo impidieron ya que por la gravedad con la que se encontraba entraría a quirófano, una enfermera le preguntó quién era y si conocía al oficial, ya que tenían que avisarles a sus familiares, respondió que ella avisaría y les proporcionó el nombre, pero seguía en shock por lo que sus ojos habían visto. En la camilla iba Lin, su Lin, que a pesar de no haberla visto en dos años podía reconocerla en donde fuera, pero ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿por qué estaba inconsciente y completamente llena de sangre?, le preguntó a la enfermera, pero lo único que sabía era que la ambulancia la había encontrado en una calle tirada en el suelo con múltiples heridas.

Kya dejó de llorar y respiró profundo, ahora debía hacer lo que le habían dicho, avisar a los familiares.

O_O_O_O_O_O

En la sala de la mansión Beifong se encontraba Toph, con una copa de vino en la mano, recostada en un sillón con su cabeza hacia atrás como si mirara el techo.

-¿Crees que hice lo correcto? - preguntaba Toph, poniéndose recta y terminando su copa de un sólo trago.

-Creo que el deber de una madre es cuidar a sus hijos, así que supongo que si - respondió Sokka, sirviendo más vino en la copa.

-¿Supones? No me eres de mucha ayuda -

-¿Qué quieres que diga?, yo no soy padre -

La mayor soltó una pequeña risa, mientras tomaba otro sorbo - sólo espero que Lin lo entienda - . 

-Sí, tranquila. Ella es una chica estupenda, sabes, me recuerda a ti de joven, sólo que mucho más educada - dijo riéndose el moreno.

-Cállate - también riendo un poco.

-Me gusta ver cuando sonríes – viendo con ternura a la mayor Beifong, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ocasionándole un pequeño sonrojo, que el moreno al verlo no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de ella en un lindo beso.

-No estaba sonriendo - repeló la mayor Beifong al separase de Sokka.

Seguían hablando, cuando fueron interrumpidos - señora Beifong, tengo un mensaje para usted - decía el mayordomo.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Toph y Sokka llegaron al hospital, el mayordomo les informó del mensaje de Kya, el cual decía que Lin estaba herida y que entraría a cirugía, ellos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, qué hacía Kya en Ciudad República y qué le había sucedido a Lin, ambos sin pensarlo salieron directo al hospital para de ahí encontrarse con la morena en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Toph entrando.

-Me dijeron que la encontraron en una calle herida y sangrando - respondía la morena.

-Pero Lin no estaba en servicio hoy – Toph no entendía cómo fue posible que su hija haya resultado herida.

-No lo sé tía, en este momento la están operando, tenía heridas internas – Kya no pudo soportarlo más y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas que Sokka al verlas, la abrazó.

-Kya, no tienes por qué llorar, Lin es una Beifong y así que estará bien – decía Toph - sólo hay que esperar.

-Por cierto, Kya, ¿qué haces aquí? - el concejal seguía teniendo la duda, sobre qué hacía su sobrina en Ciudad República.

-Vine en un viaje con un profesor de Kampfer - continuo explicando el por qué de su llegada

Las horas pasaron y aún no tenían noticias sobre cómo se encontraba la ojiverde.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntaba el moreno, acercándose a la Jefa Beifong.

-Bien, sé que saldrá de esta, lo importante es saber qué fue lo que sucedió, Lin es muy buena, no entiendo cómo es que terminó gravemente herida -

-Tal vez fue una emboscada - 

-Quizá, cuando descubra quienes fueron, jamás olvidarán quien soy - Toph, a pesar de no mostrar ninguna expresión, por dentro estaba muy preocupada, sabía que su hija era fuerte pero no podría soportar si algo le pasará, en ese momento sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, trasmitiéndole lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, tranquilidad.

-Todo estará bien - el concejal abrazaba con más fuerza a Toph, mientras que esta aceptaba el abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

En el quirófano, médicos y enfermeras luchaban para estabilizar a Lin, al perder mucha sangre debido a la hemorragia externa e interna, le realizaban una cirugía para determinar la extensión de la lesión, su gravedad se debía a que tenía una lesión penetrante de riñón, en un descuido que tuvo la ojiverde fue apuñalada en la parte baja de su espalda por uno de los sujetos con katanas, a pesar de eso siguió peleando ocasionando aún más daño, llevaban varias horas de cirugía hasta que por fin lograron sacarla de peligro, estabilizándola. Después de un rato, salía de quirófano para llevarla a observación, y a pesar de que la operación había resultado bien, esto no significaba que estaba fuera de peligro, ya que por la gran pérdida de sangre las próximas horas eran cruciales para Lin.

El médico a cargo caminó a la sala de espera para informar a los familiares.

-Familiares del oficial Beifong – el médico habló en la sala de espera.

Al momento de oírlos los tres se pusieron de pie acercándose al médico, tomando la palabra la ex Jefa de Policía – soy Toph Beifong -

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – la morena preguntó al instante.

-La operación resultó bien, logramos estabilizarla – el médico habló notando la cara de alivio de ellos, suspiró para después continuar - pero me temo que eso no es suficiente, aún se encuentra muy delicada y con probabilidades de no sobrevivir - terminó de decir esto último con cierto desánimo, esa parte es la más difícil de un médico, el tener que dar noticias no tan buenas para los familiares que depositan sus esperanzas en ti.

Las lágrimas de Kya volvieron a estar presentes, mientras Sokka trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? No se supone que este es el mejor hospital de la ciudad – reclamaba Toph, mezclando su tristeza con ira.

-Lo siento señora, se hizo todo lo que está en nuestras, pero el oficial perdió mucha sangre y eso afectó su estado – el médico explicaba tranquilo, era normal ese tipo de comportamientos en los familiares.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, Lin es una chica fuerte – decía el concejal a Toph.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el médico volvió a hablar -¿alguna de ustedes se llama Kya? -

Los tres al escucharlo se sorprendieron, pero al instante la hija de Aang limpió sus lágrimas, respondiendo – soy yo -

-Desde que salió de cirugía ha estado mencionando su nombre –

-¿Mi nombre? – la morena no podía creer lo que el médico decía.

-Así es, alguno de ustedes puede quedarse a cuidar de ella en la habitación – dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes – yo sugiero que la que se quedé a su lado sea usted srta. Lo que necesita el paciente ahora es una razón para vivir y creo que esa es usted.

El médico se retiró para que los tres pudieran hablar, Toph estuvo de acuerdo con lo que el médico propuso, ella sabía cuánto su hija amaba a la morena, así que si alguien podía motivar a Lin a luchar por su vida, era ella.

-Kya, aguarda aquí y cuida bien a Lin – Toph tomó de los hombros a Kya - nosotros iremos a la jefatura e investigaremos qué sucedió -

-De acuerdo tía -

-Se fuerte, todo estará bien – Sokka le dio un beso en la frente a Kya y salió junto con Toph del hospital.

Kya caminó a la habitación, al abrir la puerta de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahí estaba su Lin, aún más hermosa que antes, pero lo que sus ojos no podían soportar es verla en ese estado, llena de moretones, grandes y pequeñas suturas, con vendas en la mayor parte del cuerpo, con su rostro un poco inflamado por los golpes e inconsciente, la morena sentía un enorme dolor verla en dicho estado, ella daría su vida por la de ojos verdes si fuera necesario y moría con ella si eso llegará a ocurrir.

-Tranquila hija, sé que se ve mal pero esta joven es fuerte y no tendrá cicatrices muy notorias – decía una enfermara un poco mayor, que se encontraba dentro de la habitación ajustando los medicamentos.

-Gracias. Y si, ella es muy fuerte – Kya secaba sus lágrimas, regalándole una sonrisa a la enfermera.

-Supongo que eres Kya, entra, ella te ha estado nombrando – terminó de realizar el ajuste y se retiró para dejaras solas.

Kya al entrar, tomó una silla y se acercó a la cama - hola cariño aquí estoy – le decía, tomando la mano de Lin, entrelazándola con la suya.

-Sé que hace tiempo que no estamos tan cerca – sonrió para después continuar - pero quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor, al contrario te amo, no he dejado de amarte ni un sólo instante, pienso en ti a diario y el no tenerte a mi lado me consume día a día, pero también soy feliz por saber que lograste conseguir tu sueño, ahora eres la oficial Beifong y estoy segura que serás mejor que la tía Toph, shhh sólo no se lo digas, tienes que luchar y despertar mi amor, si te llega a ocurrir algo moriría, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, aunque no te tenga y tú no me ames, no importa, quiero que vivas, por favor Lin despierta, mi amor - terminó de decir, regalándole una caricia a el rostro de Lin.

Las horas pasaron y Kya seguía hablándole, acerca de cómo le iba en Kampfer, de sus profesores, de Arthur y Tarly, hasta que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Kya estaba en profundo sueño, cuando escuchó ligeros ruidos y movimiento en la cama – Lin - dijo despertando.

-Lo siento, vine a revisar a la oficial – decía otra enferma del turno matutino.

-Gracias, ¿cómo se encuentra? – al instante pregunto Kya, dándose cuenta de que ya el sol se encontraba en el cielo.

-No se preocupe, el peligro ya pasó -

-Que alivio – la morena no podía evitar tener una sonrisa.

-Solo que la anestesia pasó hace horas, debía haber despertado – dijo la enfermera, pero al notar de nuevo el rostro de angustia de la morena, volvió a decir – debe ser normal, estuvo muy grave, quizá más adelante lo haga – terminó de decir, se despidió de Kya y salió de la habitación.

-Cariño, sigo aquí a tu lado, escuchaste ya saliste de peligro, solo debes despertar – acariciándole el cabello a la ojiverde.

Las horas siguieron pasando y Kya notaba que Lin volvía a respirar de forma tranquila y pausada, también recuperaba un poco el color de piel, ya que después de salir de la cirugía su piel era aún más pálida de lo normal, esos eran buenos síntomas, así que se alegró un poco, se levantó de la silla y de pie miraba a la ojiverde acariciando su rostro – eres tan hermosa mi amor – en ese momento miró sus labios, los acarició pasando la yema de sus dedos, delineándolos y no supo cómo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba besando esos labios que tanto anhelaba, por los cuales daría todo el oro del mundo si así se lo pidieran, que creyó jamás volver a probar, seguía perdida en el sin fin de sensaciones que le provocaba ese beso, que aunque sabía que estaba mal no se arrepentía, siguió besándolos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir un movimiento, LIN LE ESTABA CORRESPONDIENDO EL BESO, la boca de Lin se abrió lentamente permitiendo así el paso a la lengua de Kya, que aunque se sorprendió y no sabía bien que sucedía, siguió adelante, la metió lentamente, para de ahí hacerlo con más fuerza necesitaba saborear cada milímetros de esa boca que conocía a la perfección, la lengua de la ojiverde se hizo presente y así el beso se intensificó, Kya no sabía si era su imaginación o en verdad Lin estaba respondiéndolo hasta que se separó de ella cuando el aire fue necesario. Los ojos de Lin seguían cerrados, así que la morena supo que había sido su imaginación hasta que…

-Kya – se escuchó decir como un susurro, mientras abría un poco los ojos.

Continuará…..

 **Notas de autor**

Hola chicos, esperó les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que demoré más de 10 días en actualizar, pero es que era final de semestre y tenía muchas cosas que hacer T.T pero ya estoy de vuelta *-* Jajaja muchas gracias por los review y follow, en verdad me motivan mucho :3

Espero actualizar antes de navidad (24 de diciembre) pero si no es así, aprovecho de una vez para felicitarlos y desearles la mejor de las navidades *-*

Bueno, nos leemos y les mando muchos abrazos. Saludos, viva el amor hacia el kyalin!

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Icegirl02:** **Gracias por tu comentario*-* Jajaja déjala, ella puede ser lo que quiera xD Si, ya sabes me aloque y las puse juntas, espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **OTAKUFire** **: Jajaja si, igual me la imagino como una loli linda y tonta xD Jaja siii, fuiste el único que creo que notó el parecido, jaja es que estaba escribiendo con la tv prendida y estaba pasando Cars, entonces cuando estaba justamente escribiendo esa parte del fic, pasó esa escena y no pude evitar ponerlo xD espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Esme:** **Gracias por tu comentario *-* jaja gracias, que bueno que te gusto. En verdad me alegra que haya sido de tu total agrado y te entiendo es horrible cuando amas a alguien y esa persona se encuentra en una situación parecida, espero y todo haya salido bien. Disculpa la demora, ya sabes las fiestas y eso xD espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Arwin:** **Gracias, y yo no me cansó de agradecerte por ser tan linda persona conmigo *- * Te adoro por darle todo tu amor a esta historia, en verdad siempre me motivas a seguir adelante, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y por cierto si gustas puedo agregarte a alguna red social para avisarte cuando actualice. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario *-***

 **Susurro Nocturno** **:** **G** **racias lobito por tu comentario *-* Si, Kya pasó una noche horrible pero todo salió bien. Que bueno que te gustó, espero igual este sea de tu agrado, saludos.**

 **Luna RedDragon** **:** **J** **aja no te preocupes, gracias por leer esta historia *-* y disculpa la demora, pero ya está aquí este nuevo capítulo, espero y te siga gustando. Gracias por tu comentario :3**

 **Obini** **:** **Q** **ue bueno que te gustó *-* Sii, el final estuvo emocionante, esa Kya es una loquilla. Jaja si, aún falta para que ellas estén juntas, pero no mucho ;) Gracias por seguir esta historia y jaja tenía miedo de que no gustaran las caritas que ponía en el fic, pero que bueno que es de tu agrado *-* Gracias por comentar, saludos.**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo X

-Demonios – Lin se quejaba mientras caminaba – ¿en dónde estoy? – se preguntó observando a su alrededor, se encontraba en un bosque lleno de colores con hermosas plantas y algunos ¿animales? No sabía bien que eran, pero eran seres que estaban a su paso y que agradecía no le atacaran, porque no llevaba consigo ninguno de sus látigos.

Seguía caminando algo frustrada por estar sin algún rumbo fijo y porque tenías varias horas en ese lugar extraño, que aunque no era feo, si era un poco peculiar, pero eso no era lo que la tenía de tan mal humor, su frustración e intriga se debía a cómo diablos llegó ahí, lo único que recordaba es haber tenido la pelea con esos delincuentes contratados por los amigos de Su y que había resultado gravemente herida, lo inusual es que ahora se encontraba sin ningún rasguño y en ese lugar.

Venía bajando por un pequeño risco cuando gracias a un pequeño animalito que parecía a un conejo, el cual salió de un arbusto, haciendo que ella resbalará y cayera rodando hasta parar dentro de una madriguera – maldito, te mataré – maldijo al pequeño conejito que la miraba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, al salir de ahí iba a correr directo a el animal, pero alguien la hizo detenerse.

-Veo que heredaste el carácter de tu madre – dijo esa persona acercándose, teniendo en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Lin no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo - TIO IROH – sus ojos y boca se encontraban muy abiertos.

-Hola Lin, me da gusto verte – dijo el general, acercándose a ella.

-Pe..ro pero, cómo es posible – la ojiverde seguía sin poder entender nada, su tío Iroh estaba ahí, a ella ese anciano alegre le agradaba muchísimo, le gustaba que le relatara las historias de cómo era el mundo antes cuando la guerra existía y cómo su madre junto con sus tíos lograron cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, las bromas, proverbios y ocurrencias que hacía para hacerlos sonreír, aunque lamentablemente, él había muerto cuando ella aún era muy pequeña, pero ahora estaba ahí delante de sus ojos.

-Jajaja – se ría el de mayor edad – tranquila, no te preocupes por darle siempre sentido a las cosas. Ven, acompáñame - le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo llevándola consigo y tarareando una melodía.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa con un enorme y hermoso jardín, que tenía una pequeña mesa – ven, siéntate - le indicó a la ojiverde, la cual seguía en shock por todo lo sucedido.

-Nada es mejor para empezar un día que una buena taza de té de jazmín – Iroh, sin perder más tiempo sirvió dos tazas, tomó asiento y tranquilamente disfrutaba su bebida.

-Demonios, demonios, me estoy volviendo loca – se decía para sí misma Lin – debe ser un sueño. Sí, eso debe ser, cerraré mis ojos y cuando los abra todo regresará a la normalidad – cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que no había funcionado.

-Jajaja – volvía a reír el bonachón – trata de relajarte y prueba el delicioso té que prepare.

Lin siguió intentando hasta que se rindió, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero qué más da, no tenía otra opción por el momento y haciendo berrinche empezó a tomar su taza de té.

-Me da gusto verte, mírate, eres toda una señorita y un oficial, por lo visto – sonreía, mientras le soplaba a su bebida.

-Así es tío. Por cierto, ¿qué es este lugar? – Lin observaba a su alrededor tratando de obtener algún tipo información o algo que reconociera de ese extraño pero bello lugar.

-Es el lugar que tu desees que sea -

-Eso no me ayuda en nada – respondió cruzando sus brazos.

-Jajaja –

Las horas siguieron pasando mientras hablaban de todo un poco. Lin trató de relajarse y de olvidar lo extraño de la situación, le contó de cómo estaban ahora las cosas en Ciudad República, cómo se encontraban sus tíos con sus respectivas familias, de algunas persecuciones, de lo sucedido con Suyin y por último aunque con un poco de vergüenza, también sobre Kya. La ojiverde relato, cómo fue que se dio cuenta de su amor por ella, de que Izumi tuvo que ser la que recibiera su ira y de cómo ambas se amaban más que nada en este mundo, pero también contó sobre lo que tuvo que hacer y del daño que le había causado a la persona más importante en su vida.

Iroh al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Lin no dudo en decir – el amor puro siempre sufre, pero verás que al final lo vencerá todo, sólo espera – terminó de decir dándole una gran sonrisa. - Por cierto, crees que puedas ir a buscar más hojas de jazmín - fue una pregunta tan improvisada, que la ojiverde no pudo hacer otra cosas más que sonreír y aceptar.

-¿Dónde las encuentro? – preguntó, levantándose de su silla.

-Ves ese pequeño bosque – Iroh señalaba hacia unos árboles – entra en él y a unos metros las verás -

Lin miró algo dudosa, pero sin más remedio aceptó y caminó hacia los árboles en busca de más hojas para té.

-Sólo espera… - dijo Iroh, mientras veía caminar a Lin.

Ella al entrar al bosque siguió las indicaciones de su tío, siguió derecho hasta que a unos metros logró verlas, se acercó para tomarlas y al momento de que su mano hizo contacto con la flor, una luz blanca cubrió todo a su alrededor.

O_O_O_O_O_O

La ojiverde tenía una sensación de estar despertando de un sueño, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, sintiendo un aroma y un tacto muy familiar y agradable, en sus labios un movimiento que no sabía a qué se debía pero era muy cálido, - esperen, ¿estoy siendo besada? – pensó, pero a pesar de no saber quién era o si en verdad era un beso, no dudo un segundo en responder, esa sensación era tan familiar que no podía explicar por qué pero sus labios se movían solos, cuando el beso terminó, en su mente llegó el nombre de quien se trataba - Kya…. – dijo, ahora abriendo lentamente sus ojos, gracias a la luz blanca que le impedía ver con claridad, no podía ver exactamente si era ella o no, pero no había duda, era su morena, reconocería sus caricias y forma de besar en cualquier situación, cuando por fin la luz empezaba a ceder dando una visión más clara, todo se puso negro y ahora….

-TIO - gritó Lin, volviendo a ver a Iroh, ocasionándole que escupiera su bebida debido al grito. De nuevo, se encontraba sentada y tomando té en ese jardín.

-Hola Lin, volviste muy pronto – dijo, con su respectiva risa.

-Asdfghjll qué demonios hago aquí de nuevo – la Beifong caminaba frustrada de un lugar a otro – Kya, estaba Kya a mi lado y cuando por fin pude verla, volví aquí –

-Mmm eso suena extraño – el anciano acariciando su barba.

-CLARO QUE ES EXTRAÑO, TODO ESTO ES EXTRAÑO – expresaba con un tono muy alto de voz, la ojiverde.

-Jajaja eso es cierto –

-T.T – Lin no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-Tranquila, la paciencia es una virtud – decía Iroh, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la Beifong.

-No estoy para proverbios tío – desanimada volvió a tomar asiento.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes qué anima hasta el alma más triste-

-¿Qué? – preguntó, sin mucho interés.

-Una buena taza de té - el general siempre era tan él, que terminaba alegrando a las demás personas, Lin con una pequeña sonrisa aceptó y juntos siguieron bebiendo, las horas pasaron entre risas, pláticas y algunos juegos de pai sho.

-Te gané – la ojiverde tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Oh, en verdad eres muy buena – respondió el general sonriendo.

De la nada, en ese instante de nuevo esa luz blanca se posó en la Beifong, haciendo que poco a poco se desvaneciera en ella - hasta pronto Lin, en verdad fue un gusto verte – dijo dándole otro sorbo a su taza y con una sonrisa, mientras veía desaparecer a la ojiverde.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Poco a poco empezó a abrir de nuevo sus ojos, la claridad empezó a ceder y pudo observar un techo blanco que no reconocía – Kya – dijo al instante que se sentó de golpe, abriendo aún más sus ojos, visualizando todo a su alrededor, aunque para su sorpresa la morena no se encontraba ahí.

-Que bueno que despiertas Lin – Toph se encontraba de pie cerca de la cama.

-Madre, que es….tas Auch… Auch – la ojiverde trató de levantarse de la cama, pero un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo se lo impedía.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, pero debes descansar, aún estás delicada – Toph ayudó a su hija a volver acostarse.

-¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó la ojiverde, dándose cuenta que tenía vendas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-¿No recuerdas qué sucedió? - la mayor Beifong dijo, sentándose cerca de Lin.

-Sólo recuerdo que tuve una pelea con unos secuaces contratados por los amigos de Su – la ojiverde daba ligeros masajes a su frente tratando de recordar – todo es confuso, me encontraba en el suelo, de ahí mi mente no recuerda nada más -

-Así es, resultaste gravemente herida, pero ya todo está solucionado, esos tipejos no volverán a ver la luz del día, así que descansa – indicó Toph.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras que en la cabeza de Lin no dejaba de dar vueltas la imagen de cierta chica de ojos azules, así que sin más demoras hablo – madre…. Ammm, puedo preguntar algo - sentía un poco de nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo –

-Yo... sé que es una tontería pero – decía mientras inconscientemente jugaba con sus manos – ¿Kya estuvo aquí? -

Toph se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero sin perder su cara neutral respondió - ¿Kya?, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

-Tuve la visión de su rostro y la sensación de que estuvo a mi lado - decía pasando lentamente su dedo por su labio inferior.

Toph dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás como si observara el techo, recordando horas atrás.

Flashback

 _-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Toph, entrando a la habitación._

 _-Estuvo consciente por unos segundos, pero de ahí volvió a dormir, el médico dice que ya se encuentra estable, que lo mejor es que siga descansando – respondió Kya - tía, quiero hablar de algo con usted – la morena sostenía la mano de Lin mirándola con ternura, mientras derramaba una lágrima._

 _-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Toph._

 _-Hoy mismo tengo que irme de nuevo a Kampfer – respiró profundo y continuó – por favor no le diga a nadie que estuve aquí y mucho menos a Lin – la morena no quería que la ojiverde pensara que era una entrometida y que se sintiera obligada a volver a hablar con ella, solo por estar a su lado en ese momento._

 _Toph dudo un poco pero creía entender el por qué de la decisión de Kya, además estaba consciente de que si le decía a Lin, volvería a reabrirse esa herida que la mataba lentamente – de acuerdo, es tu decisión -_

Fin de flashback

-No Lin, creo que sólo fue un sueño – dijo la mayor Beifong soltando un suspiro, no se sentía bien mintiéndole, pero era lo mejor.

Lin al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho, tenía la esperanza de que su morena hubiera estado ahí a su lado, que ese beso que recordaba no hubiera sido un sueño – te molestaría dejarme sola – pidió la ojiverde con su tono de voz firme, aunque esta vez no representaba enojo, sino tristeza.

En el momento en que Toph salió de la habitación, las lágrimas de Lin no pudieron esconderse más, necesitaba liberar todo ese dolor, tanto físico como emocional, sabía que no debía llorar, era obvio que solo había sido un sueño, cómo estaría Kya ahí, era imposible, pero muy dentro de ella tenía la esperanza de que el amor de su vida aún la amara como la amaba ella.

-Kya – fue lo último que dijo llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

O_O_O_O_O

Las semanas pasaron y la mejoría de Lin iba cada vez mejor, todos los días recibía visitas de sus tíos, flores, peluches y un sinfín de cosas más, claro también las respectivas visitas de Tenzin y las constantes llamadas cada 10 minutos, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pero a Lin no le sorprendía, ella y todos conocían lo extremista que era el hijo menor del avatar. 

Lin estaba en el baño del hospital cambiándose lentamente de ropa, ya estaba harta de tener que usar esa bata de color azul que la avergonzaba un poco, terminó de vestirse mientras se miraba en el espejo, notando la cicatriz que viviría para siempre en su rostro, suspiró resignada, de todo lo sucedido era una suerte que fuera la única marca permanente.

Salió del baño, se sentó en la cama y se puso a hojear una de las tantas revistas que le llevaron durante esas semanas en el hospital, tenía que hacer tiempo en lo que llegaba Tenzin, ese día el médico la daría de alta y ella ya se encontraba lista para salir, aunque claro no se escaparía de algunas indicaciones que trataría que seguir, el médico prácticamente tuvo que obligarla a entender que tendría que estar al menos un mes en cama para una mejor recuperación, aunque ya podía caminar y hacer algunas actividades mínimas, como por ejemplo cambiarse, bañarse y sentarse sola, no debía esforzarse de más, ya que su cuerpo aún necesitaba cuidados.

-Lin - tocó la puerta cierto chico de ojos gris, interrumpiendo su lectura.

-Adelante - indicó la ojiverde, dejando la revista a un lado.

-¿Estas lista? - Tenzin preguntó, entrando a la habitación.

-No, no, ni se te ocurra, jamás - alegó al instante la piel nívea, viendo que el ojigris traía consigo una silla de ruedas.

-El médico lo ordenó – el hijo del avatar decía con su tono de voz tranquilo soltando un suspiro, sabía la disputa que se avecinaba con la Beifong.

-No, la bata fue suficiente vergüenza, esto es inaceptable - se quejaba la ojiverde, levantándose de la cama demostrando que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para caminar.

Los minutos transcurrieron y Lin se encontraba pasando por los pasillos sentada en la silla de ruedas, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro nada amigable, por primera vez la Beifong había perdido una discusión y eso era sorprendente, el hijo del avatar esta vez no cedió ante Lin, él la obligaría si fuera necesario para que siguiera exactamente las indicaciones del médico, ya se sentía bastante culpable y triste de no haber podido estar con ella en los momentos más difíciles o de estar ahí para defenderla cuando esos cobardes la atacaron, claro ella le dijo miles de veces que no se preocupara y que no había sido su culpa, pero el ojigris no lo podía evitar.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Tenzin se encontraba en el consejo trabajando con su padre, cuando llegó su tío Sokka, pero a diferencia de siempre, ahora no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, tanto él como el avatar lo saludaron y rápidamente Aang salió para hablar con él, después de unos minutos entraron para darle una noticia, en el momento en que empezaron hablar su mente se quedó en shock y lo único que pudo entender fue LIN RESULTÓ GRAVEMENTE HERIDA, al instante corrió hacia el hospital de Ciudad República y su angustia aumento al recordar las demás palabras de su tío "Lin aún se encontraba inconsciente" así que apresuró su paso, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, al llegar a la recepción rápidamente solicitó el número de habitación de Lin y corrió hacia ella, al entrar y verla despierta hablando con Toph su alma regresó a su cuerpo, sin importarle que esa acción no fuera propia de él, se acercó a la cama y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la ojiverde, quien se sorprendió un poco, así estuvo por varios minutos, pero antes de separarse le dijo al oído - me alegra que estés bien, me moriría si algo te pasara - después de eso no se separó de ella, salvo por ir al consejo, pero le llamaba a todas horas y le prometió que no volvería dejar que le pasara nada.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Los dos ya se encontraban en la mansión Beifong, al salir del hospital un satomóvil pasó por ellos para llevarlos a la casa de la ojiverde. Al llegar, Lin le preguntó al mayordomo por su madre, él le informó que no se encontraba en casa, lo cual no sorprendió a la piel nívea, a pesar de que Toph había estado con ella durante su lenta recuperación, las cosas entre ellas estaban igual o peor que antes, Lin seguía siendo muy hermética con sus asuntos y aún no podía superar lo que su madre había hecho por Su, ya que en su rostro existía una razón para no olvidarlo.

El ojigris ayudó a la Beifong a llegar a su habitación, volviéndole a repetir más de una vez, cuáles eran las indicaciones del médico, después de que Lin le dijera por octava vez que se encontraba bien y que si seguiría las indicaciones, el ojigris decidió marcharse rumbo a el templo del aire.

Era de noche y Lin se encontraba saliendo de ducharse, traía puesto un pantalón verde holgado y una blusa de tirantes, dando a relucir sus trabajados brazos que tenían pequeñas cicatrices, caminaba a la cama mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. Al terminar de secárselo, se recostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir cuando a su mente llegó ese recuerdo, los labios de Kya junto a los suyos y esa borrosa visión de su rostro, la ojiverde al recordarlo no pudo evitar pasar su mano por sus labios – como desearía que no hubiese sido un sueño – se dijo para sí misma mientras algunas lágrimas salían, ella no entendía como podía ser la mujer más fuerte ante todo y el simple recuerdo de Kya sacaba lo más débil de su ser. Los minutos pasaron y siguió pensando en todos los momentos felices que tuvieron juntas, sus besos, caricias y todas las sensaciones que esa morena lograba en ella, la amaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida y su amor era correspondido, eso pondría feliz a cualquiera, que la persona que amas como jamás lo imaginaste sienta lo mismo por ti ,era lo mejor que alguien pudiera tener, pero para su desgracia Lin tuvo que rechazar ese amor, aunque eso la destruyera por dentro, ella tuvo que dejarla ir por ese mismo amor que sentía, prefirió alejarse por su bien, para que ella lograra su sueño, quizá no fue la mejor opción, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque después de estos años aún le doliera como el primer día.

Las lágrimas seguían presentes, liberando un poco el dolor que sentía día con día -Te extraño Kya y te amo muchísimo, pero tengo que seguir adelante – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendida por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Lin se encontraba bajando por las escaleras de su casa, mientras que con un brillo unos ojos color gris la observaban acompañados con una hermosa sonrisa – déjame ayudarte – dijo Tenzin, dándole la mano para bajar.

-Hubiera podido sola – replicó la Beifong, algo típico de ella.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo – respondió Tenzin.

Los dos se sentaron en la sala a la espera del desayuno, estaban en silencio hasta que la piel nívea respiró profundo y tomó la palabra – que bueno que viniste, tengo que hablar contigo – terminó de decir con un poco de vergüenza.

Todo lo que le había sucedido en ese último mes le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que la vida es muy corta y que en cualquier momento podemos perderla o alguien arrebatarla, así que tomó una decisión. Ella amaba a Kya y de eso no había la menor duda, jamás podría olvidarla, eso estaba claro, pero no podía seguir estancándose con eso, porque de ser así perdería toda su vida en ello, así que era tiempo de tratar de seguir adelante.

-¿Qué sucede? – Tenzin la miraba con un rostro preocupado.

-He pensado mucho y con todo lo que me sucedió me di cuenta de algunas cosas – la ojiverde no podía creer que estuviera diciéndolo – aceptó ser tu novia – terminó de decir mirando hacia un costado, ya que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, Lin sabía el grande amor que ese chico sentía por ella, le había demostrado más de una vez que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, siempre a su lado, sin exigir nada a cambio, soportando sus cambios de humor y nunca dejándola sola, ayudándola a tratar de encontrar la paz, esa misma paz que Kya le daba sólo al estar a su lado, la ojiverde tenía que admitir que si no hubiera sido por él, el haber terminado su relación con Kya la hubiera matado, pero también tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, sabía que no era amor lo que sentía hacia Tenzin, en verdad era sólo un gran aprecio y agradecimiento que esperaba con la ayuda del tiempo llegará a volverse algo más.

Al escuchar esas palabras el ojigris pensó que era un sueño – ser mi novia – se dijo para sí mismo, mientras que sus ojos poco más y se salían de sus cuencas – lo dices enserio – sus ojos ahora representaban una gran alegría junto con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Tonto, crees que jugaría con eso – respondió Lin, quien seguía mirando a un costado, cuando de repente sintió unos brazos rodearla, Tenzin se encontraba abrazándola fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas de alegría caían en sus hombros – Tenzin, no tienes por qué llorar – dijo levantando el rostro del chico.

-Lo sé, es sólo que me haces muy feliz, gracias – Tenzin limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No tienes que agradecer ..na… - no terminó de decir, ya que ahora el hijo del avatar se encontraba delante de ella juntando su frente con la suya.

-Te amo Lin – dijo el ojigris, acercándose lentamente a los labios de su ahora novia.

La piel nívea sabía lo que Tenzin quería hacer, así que cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto de los labios, pero cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros, el rostro de Kya apareció en su mente haciendo que los abriera de golpe y apartando un poco a el hijo menor del avatar – lo siento, pero necesito que me tengas paciencia, esto es nuevo para mí – mintió para después separarse un poco de él, aunque esa mentira era necesaria ya que no le podía decir que no lo besaba por que recordó a su hermana.

-Lo entiendo – respondió con una sonrisa.

Y así un nuevo comienzo para Lin, daba inicio.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Después de lo sucedido en Cuidad República, Kya volvió a Kampfer y aunque para ella fueron eternos, a los pocos días tuvo noticias de cómo se encontraba Lin. Sus padres le contaron todo lo sucedido, pero que ya estaba consciente y mucho mejor, la morena sintió un gran alivio, no hubiera soportado si las cosas hubieran resultado mal.

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses y la hija del avatar acababa de terminar su largo día de clases, se despidió de sus amigos ya que lo único que quería era dormir, apenas estaba el atardecer pero estaba realmente agotada, había estudiado la noche anterior para una evaluación muy importante con el maestro más estricto del internado y estaba mentalmente muerta, su único consuelo es que era viernes así que podría dormir y despertar todo lo tarde que quisiera o bueno todo lo tarde que le permitieran Tarly y Arthur, ya que los fines de semana eran de comida chatarra y diversión, caminaba pensando en todo un poco hasta que una intriga surgió a su mente – Tenzin no me ha escrito, eso es raro – se dijo a si misma - ¿estará molesto?, pero por qué lo estaría, lo último que me dijo fue que a Lin la darían de alta en unos días y eso fue hace más de un mes - seguía hablando consigo misma, hasta que como por arte de magia en su buzón se encontraba una carta - ¿será de él? – se preguntó para correr a ella y si, efectivamente era Tenzin, se apresuró a abrir, dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y se sentó en la cama a leer.

La carta decía:

 _Para Kya_

 _Hola, disculpa por no haberte escrito antes, es que he estado algo ocupado, el consejo ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo, aunque la verdad estoy aprendiendo más de lo que me imaginé y es muy productivo todo. Papá dice que seré un buen sucesor de él y eso es emocionante, sus tres hijos seremos grandes personas dedicadas a ayudar a los demás, todos dignos de ser la descendencia el avatar Aang. Las cosas en Ciudad Republica están tranquilas, no ha ocurrido ningún desastre natural y el índice de delincuencia está bastante bajo, ya sabes ahora Lin está en el cuartel de policía y a ella nada se le escapa, por cierto su recuperación fue un éxito, después de salir del hospital estuvo casi un mes en cama, ya te podrás imaginar que fue contra su voluntad, pero todo resultó bien y de nuevo ya se encuentra patrullando las calles._

 _Aprovecho para darte una notica: Lin y yo somos novios._

 _Puedes creerlo *-* hermana, por fin lo he logrado, ahora está a mi lado, la amo muchísimo y espero jamás perderla, quería avisarte antes, pero preferí hacerlo cuando ya fuera formal para todos, a nuestros padres les sorprendió un poco pero están encantados, aprecian mucho a Lin y sé que si estuvieras aquí compartieras mi alegría, así que por eso te doy la notica. Bueno, concluyó con esto, espero que te esté yendo bien en Kampfer y que nos veamos pronto._

 _Con cariño, Tenzin._

Después de terminar de leer, Kya simplemente respiró profundo y dobló la carta metiéndola en el mismo sobre, para después de uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacar una caja que al abrirla mostraba el collar de compromiso que Lin le había dado hace más de tres años, en el cual vivía la promesa de ser destruido cuando dejara de amarla, depositó la carta en la misma caja y la volvió a guardar, en ese momento no pudo seguir soportándolo, las lágrimas no pudieron retrasarse ni un segundo más, empezando a salir una por una, dejando libre todo ese dolor que sentía en ese momento, un fuerte dolor en su pecho se hizo presente tan fuerte que se presionaba con sus manos, su respiraciones eran cortadas y rápidas, las lágrimas no dejaban ni dejarían de salir, para Kya leer que la chica que amaba con todo su ser, ahora estuviera con otra persona era algo imposible de asimilar y peor aún, que esa persona fuera su hermano, sentía que moriría en ese mismo instante, le dolía saber que ahora besaría otros labios, que sus caricias fueran de otra persona, que esas sonrisas ya no fueran de ella, ni esas miradas con esos hermosos ojos verdes, no supo como pero salió de su habitación corriendo hasta salir de Kampfer sin importarle un carajo algo, siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que el cansancio se lo permitió, cuando se detuvo, notó que había llegado al centro de la Ciudad, siguió pero ahora caminando, teniendo la mirada en el suelo, chocaba con algunas personas pero no le importaba nada, en ese momento solo quería dejar de sufrir, seguía llorando por las calles, cuando a unos metros visualizó un establecimiento, se dirigió hacia él y entró, el lugar era poco iluminado, con varias mesas de madera, una gran barra de vidrio con pequeños asientos y detrás de un sinfín de botellas, se dirigió a la persona detrás de la barra - deme lo más fuerte que tenga – sentándose en uno de los banquitos.

-¿Mal de amores? - preguntó el cantinero, notando los hermosos ojos azules de Kya que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados, señal de haber llorado por horas.

-Exacto – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. El cantinero le trajo el trago, el cual no espero ni un segundo en tomar, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba todo a su paso.

-Wow más lento – comentó la persona detrás de la barra.

-Otro – pidió enseguida – otro, otro, otro – llevaba más de 5 tragos en menos de 10 minutos – por qué aún te amo – se decía para sí misma, mirando el suelo del bar derramando algunas lágrimas, la ojiazul jamás imaginó que estuviera en un lugar así, pero no le importaba nada más que olvidarla – señor, deme la botella del licor más fuerte que tenga – dijo limpiando sus ojos y mirando al cantinero.

-De acuerdo – el señor buscó la botella y la puso en la barra – el alcohol es un veneno, recuérdalo – le comentó el cantinero a Kya.

-Lo sé, pero hay penas dentro de mí que necesitan morir – dijo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, para agarrar la botella e irse a la mesa más apartada del bar, se sentó y con torpeza abrió la botella – esto es por ti Lin Beifong – terminó de decir, para beber ese líquido que quemaba todo a su paso, siguió bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, llorando, dejando salir todo el dolor.

O_O_O_O_O_O

A la mañana siguiente la claridad del sol lastimaba cierto par de ojos azules que se abrían lentamente, se abrieron observando hacia las ventanas unas cortinas color lila que dejaban filtrar los rayos del sol y un techo blanco que no conocía, pero sin darle importancia se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado para que el sol la dejara en paz y estiró todo su cuerpo, después de unos segundos decidió sentarse aún con los ojos cerrados en la orilla de la cama, bostezando cuando – Auch, Auch - sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza – ¿Por qué me duele? – Se preguntó mientras daba ligeros masajes a su frente – esperen, ¿en dónde estoy? – abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta que efectivamente no se encontraba en un lugar que ella conociera, era la habitación de alguien, ¿pero de quién? Se levantó de la cama observando todo a su alrededor, había un espejo, un closet, una cama y algunos muebles, con un poco de temor empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el espejo, su sorpresa fue al verse en este – qué demonios hice – dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta que solo se encontraba en ropa interior – diablos, diablos – repetía la morena, tratando de recordar lo sucedido, recordaba la carta y que había llegado a ese establecimiento pero todo lo demás era confuso, sin esperar más tiempo tomó sus zapatos y sus pertenencias que se encontraban en un pequeño mueble junto a la cama, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó su cabeza asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, por lo visto se encontraba en un departamento, bastante bonito, tenía que admitir, pero sin pensar más las cosas visualizó la salida – sólo tengo que bajar las escalera y seré libre – se dijo para sí misma, saliendo lentamente de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya estaba tratando de abrir la puerta cuando.

-Creo que te resfriaras si sales solo en ropa interior – decía una voz saliendo de una puerta en la que se encontraba la cocina.

La morena al escuchar eso se asustó gritando y si no fuera porque la puerta tenía el seguro puesto, hubiera salido corriendo sin detenerse hasta Kampfer.

-Jajaja – rió la persona al ver el gesto que tenía la morena en el rostro – disculpa, no quise asustarte, pero si quieres tu ropa tendrás que desayunar conmigo – dijo para después entrar en la cocina.

\- T.T - Kya no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo – Kya tranquilízate, no parece que tuviera intenciones de secuestrarte, todo estará bien, sí, estará bien – se dijo a si misma, mientras caminaba hacia donde se había ido esa persona, al abrir la puerta y entrar, un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la morena, no se había dado cuenta que la chica con la que minutos atrás habló estaba simplemente en unas diminutas bragas color negro y una blusa de tirantes color blanca y su sonrojo aumento cuando recordó que ella se encontraba casi de la misma manera.

-No te quedes ahí, ven, siéntate – indicó la chica, poniendo dos platos de fruta en la mesa.

La morena se sentó con una vergüenza enorme, ya que si las dos se encontraban así lo más probable era porque habían tenido sex….…jkszxcvsdjk no no Kya movía su cabeza quitando todo ese tipo de pensamientos, la otra chica al verla solo sonreía pero creía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena en ese momento.

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿quién eres? – por fin Kya se atrevió a hablar.

-Me llamo Hisagi Zetu, mucho gusta Kya – terminó de decir, dándole un sorbo a una taza de té, Hisagi era una chica de la misma edad que Kya con una belleza sorprendente, alta, con piel blanca, cabello largo color rojo y unos hermosos ojos miel.

-Demonios, sabe mi nombre, qué más sabrá de mi T.T - pensaba la morena, esperen - ¿Zetu? Acaso eres hija de Yami Zetu – preguntó la oji azul.

-Sí, es mi madre – respondió la chica, sin ningún tipo de interés.

La familia Zetu, era una familia del sur bastante adinerada, claro, no comparada con la fortuna de los Fuego, Beifong o Raava, pero si tenían grandes riquezas y un buen prestigio, la morena había escuchado de ellos en algunas cenas familiares. Antes de llegar a Kampfer, sus padres y tíos hablaban de los rumores de que Yami Zetu quería entrar en el ambiente de la minería, lo cual su tía Toph no iba a permitir, ya que los Beifong eran los únicos que manejaban los asuntos del metal, así que se podría decir que los Beifong y Zetu eran familias enemigas.

-T.T si me tienen secuestrada – pensaba Kya.

-Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas – de nuevo tomó la palabra Hisagi.

-Sí, algunas – respondió Kya, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, dime – la chica miraba directo a esos ojos azules.

-Ammm – Kya lo pensó un poco, teniendo tantas dudas en su mente - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Buena pregunta, ayer acompañé a unos amigos por unos tragos, estando ahí pude notar que en una de las mesas estabas tú y tu botella de licor – dijo la chica, con una sonrisa de burla.

-Continúa – respondió la ojiazul, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

-Durante mi estancia ahí, pude observar que llorabas, así que me acerque a tu mesa, me senté a tu lado y comenzamos a hablar sobre algunas cosas, después de un rato te traje a mi departamento – la chica daba sorbos a su té.

-¿Algunas cosas? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Kya.

-Nada relevante, que tu nombre es Kya, que eres hija del avatar, que estudias en Kampfer. Ah, y cómo olvidar a Lin Beifong –

-Te hable sobre Lin - eso último ocasionó aún más vergüenza en la morena, con el rostro sonrojado se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Qué… qué dije sobre ella? –

-Que la amas, pero que ahora ella esta con tu hermano, que es hermosa y que sus ojos son lo mejor que alguien puede ver, que la amas, ah ¿y ya mencione que la amas? – terminó de decir con una pequeña burla.

Kya quería en ese momento salir corriendo y no volver a ver a la pelirroja, ya que esa chica que no llevaba ni un día de conocer ya sabía sus preferencias y además esos comentarios vergonzosos - ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – preguntó Kya, teniendo la mirada hacia un costado con un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, claro – respondió la chica.

-Amm nosotras – Kya aclaró su garganta - ¿pasó algo entre nosotras? –

La pelirroja se sorprendió un poco con esa pregunta, pero supuso que era normal, las dos se encontraban semidesnudas - te refieres a que si tuvimos relaciones – respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero coqueteo. Lo cual al instante ocasionó que la cara de Kya se pusiera completamente roja, ante eso volvió a decir – jaja no, te traje a mi apartamento, porque estabas demasiado ebria y no podía dejarte sola en ese lugar y supongo tendrías problemas si te llevaba así a Kampfer, así que la mejor opción era traerte aquí, si dormimos en la misma cama pero sólo eso, dormir y si quieres saber por qué estamos ambas en ropa interior, es porque al volver derramaste licor en nuestras ropas, así que cuando desperté hace unas horas las puse a lavar.

La morena sintió un alivio, al menos en su estado alcohólico no había cometido esa clase de errores, ya un poco más tranquila y sabiendo que nada con esa chica había pasado, decidió comer un poco de fruta que Hisagi cortó para ella. Los minutos pasaban y las chicas hablaron de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de ser unas desconocidas las palabras parecían fluir solas, la morena no entendía por qué, pero esa chica tenía algo que le inspiraba confianza y era agradable. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Hisagi le entregó la ropa limpia y seca a Kya, la cual al instante se vistió, para de ahí caminar a la entrada e irse, ya en la puerta – gracias por todo Hisagi y disculpa las molestias – se despedía la morena.

-Espero volverte a ver – respondió la pelirroja.

-Yo igual lo espero – dijo regalándole una sonrisa, para después irse rumbo a Kampfer.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya habían pasado poco más de 4 años y ahora las cosas para Kya Raava eran totalmente diferentes, era una mujer alta, con su hermoso cabello largo color castaño, con sus caderas definidas y con esos ojos y sonrisa que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. En general, se había vuelto toda una mujer, dueña de una incomparable belleza.

Había concluido sus estudios en medicina hace dos años, se graduó con las mejores notas y junto con sus amigos Tarly y Arthur lograron entrar al hospital de más prestigio en el sur. A pesar de la insistencia de sus padres, la morena no quiso volver a Ciudad República al salir de Kampfer, tuvo muchas razones para no hacerlo, pero la primordial fue que ahora tenía a una persona por la cual quedarse: Hisagi. Después de lo sucedido hace más de 4 años, Kya siguió en contacto con ella, salían, se divertían juntas y poco a poco fueron conociéndose una a la otra. Hasta que un día Hisagi le declaró su amor y juntas comenzaron una nueva historia, al principio de su relación fue un poco complicado, ya que Lin Beifong estaba siempre presente pero a pesar de eso a Hisagi no le importaba, ella adoraba a Kya y siempre estaba para cuando el recuerdo de Lin se apoderaba de su mente, nunca con algún tipo de reclamo, ni disgusto, la pelirroja entendía que la ojiverde era alguien muy importante en la vida de la morena, así que lo único que ella podía hacer era estar a su lado apoyándola y tratando de que su amor la hiciera olvidarla. De igual forma, Kya estaba a lado de Hisagi cuando esta tenía problemas con su madre, el sueño de la pelirroja siempre había sido la danza, amaba bailar y ser libre, algo que le encantaba a Kya, pero por ser la única heredera de la familia Zetu su sueño fue frustrado, obligada a tener que hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, aunque teniendo a la morena a su lado Hisagi era completamente feliz, su relación era perfecta hasta que algo nuevo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Kya venía subiendo las escaleras del piso en donde vivía, estando realmente muerta de cansancio, después de haber estado más de 24 horas en el hospital lo único que quería era estar pronto en la comodidad de su cama. Al llegar a su apartamento que compartía desde hace un año con la pelirroja, tomó el correo que se encontraba en su puerta y entró.

-Amor, ¿estás en casa? – al no recibir ninguna respuesta, depositó sus cosas junto con el correo en la mesa, para de ahí irse directo a la ducha, ya que un largo descanso llamaba por ella. A los minutos salió del baño teniendo puesto un pantalón holgado color azul y una sudadera del mismo color, secando su cabello mientras buscaba algo de comer, después de prepararse una taza de té y algunos cortes de fruta se sentó en la mesa y sin tener más que hacer, se dispuso a revisar su correo, algunas eran facturas, otros más publicidad, pero algo llamó su atención, entre su correspondencia se encontraba un sobre bastante elegante y con el sello de su familia, eso la sorprendió un poco pero sin más demora se dispuso abrirlo, el sobre contenía una invitación y una pequeña nota, Kya al ver la invitación no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, tenía que ser una broma pensaba la morena, pero al leer la nota supo que no era así.

 _Para Kya_

 _Hola hermana, sé que estos años no nos hemos visto, pero todos te extrañamos y me encantaría que asistieras a mi fiesta de compromiso, para Lin y para mí sería un gran honor que nos acompañaras ese día tan especial, así que por favor asiste._

 _Con cariño, Tenzin._

Kya volvió a guardar la nota e invitación en el sobre y de nuevo todos esos sentimientos que creía ya estaban extintos volvieron a ella, la ira, el dolor, los celos y la enorme tristeza que le ocasionaba, saber que ahora esa chica que poco a poco intentaba olvidar, sería formalmente parte de su familia siendo la esposa de su hermano, porque le tenía que pasar eso pensaba la morena, ahora que las cosas estaban tan bien - por qué cuando empezaba a olvidarte, me haces recordar que te sigo amando – dijo Kya, derramando algunas lágrimas, no lo podía evitar, esa noticia le estaba doliendo en el fondo de su alma, siguió llorando y recordando todos los momentos que paso a su lado, los besos y caricias, no entendía por qué a pesar de que eso ocurriera hace más de 8 años cuando era una jovencita inmadura no los podía olvidar, no entendía cómo era posible que la siguiera amando como el primer día, porque a pesar de que ahora tenía una vida casi perfecta, tenía un buen empleo, un hogar y una persona que la amaba, no podía olvidarse de esa relación de dos adolescentes tontas que jugueteaban.

Siguió llorando, pero ahora pensando en Hisagi, esa chica era todo lo que cualquier persona quisiera tener, era amable, hermosa, con un gran corazón e infinidad de virtudes, pero desgraciadamente ella no la amaba, la quería, le gustaba su risa, su alegría, físicamente le encantaba y estaría dispuesta a compartir su vida entera con ella, pero amarla, amarla era algo que no podría mientras Lin beifong siguiera en su mente – te olvidaré – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, no dejaría que una chica que solo jugó con sus sentimientos arruinara su vida ahora que todo estaba tan bien.

A los minutos se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, lo más probable es que fuera la pelirroja, así que Kya de nuevo limpió sus ojos borrando todo rastro de lágrimas – hola amor, bienvenida a casa – recibió a su novia con una enorme sonrisa.

Hisagi llegaba a casa, después de haber estado más de 4 horas realizando un obsequio para Kya, que si las cosas resultaban bien, sus vidas cambiarían totalmente – hola cielo – respondió la pelirroja, ocultando discretamente el regalo detrás de ella y dándole un corto pero lindo beso.

-Iré a cambiarme cielo – dijo la chica, caminando a su habitación para ocultar el regalo. Cuando salió, encontró a Kya sentada en la sala con un sobre en las manos, que a pesar de que la morena tenía un rostro tranquilo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por el contenido de dicho sobre - ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó al instante.

-No, tranquila, sólo llegó esto para nosotras – comentó entregándole el sobre, con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no demostrar ningún sentimiento que pudiera lastimar a Hisagi.

La chica la abrió, para después entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, sin decir ninguna palabra, se acercó a Kya y la abrazó fuertemente, la morena al instante le correspondió el abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y derramando algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener, la pelirroja en vez de sentir celos sentía una enorme tristeza, sabía que a pesar de que Kya quisiera ocultarlo, estaba sufriendo por esa noticia, ella amaba demasiado a la ojiazul, así que entendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Lo siento, amor – decía Kya entre sollozos.

-Todo estará bien – respondía Hisagi, acariciando el cabello de la morena.

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó la pelirroja, cuando Kya se encontraba más tranquila.

-Iremos a Ciudad República – respondió la ojiazul.

Continuará…

 **Notas de autor**

Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, sé que dije que probablemente actualizaría antes de las fiestas, lo siento por no poder, es que vino mi hermana a visitarme *-* y sólo la veo en vacaciones, así que quise aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo con ella. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito xD espero que compense la demora, jaja me da risa, siempre cuando hay correo algo malo sucede xD así que cuando lean que llegó la correspondencia imaginen que se escucha alguna melodía de terror, el próximo capítulo estará intenso jaja en verdad, así que espérenlo con ansias ;) Aprovecho para aclarar algunas cosas:

1\. Como ya mencione, este fanfic no está ambientado en el universo avatar como tal, pero si en una época similar, o sea no hay inventos como la televisión o celulares ni nada tan moderno xD lo menciono porque aunque no lo he aclarado, existen médicos y sanadores, los sanadores sólo son los que usan la naturaleza y los médicos usan tanto la naturaleza como algunos medicamentos e inventos que para la época en la que están existen, lo comento porque más adelante Kya usará hiervas y cosas así, entonces creo que sería algo raro que un médico en la actualidad hago eso xD Así que queda aclarado lo de la época y lo de los médicos jaja disculpen si lo único que hago es confundirlos, pero espero entiendan.

Bueno, ya no los aburró más, gracias por seguir esta historia, los quiero mucho, les mando un abrazo y viva el amor hacia el kyalin!

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Icegirl02:** **Gracias por tu comentario*-* Jajaja siii, es que Katarina es Katarina xD y se pondrá más interesante ;) te veo en lol alrato.**

 **OTAKUFire** **: Jaja esa escena no la conocía xD pero sí quedó parecida. Sí, no es bueno lo que están haciendo, un clavo no saca otro clavo :c pero ni modo a ver que hacen las chicas xD jaja gracias por comentar *-* y espero la actualización del tuyo xD**

 **Arwin:** **asddjdfsf *-* muchas gracias. Sabes, me estás haciendo adicta a tus cumplidos y me los voy a creer :3 jajaj ojalá te guste este igual, te mando saludos y un abrazo, por cierto no tengo twitter ni instragram :c pero por aquí estamos en contacto xD**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** **Gracias por comentar *-* qué bueno que esta historia es de tu agrado, muchas gracias enserio por darle amor al kyalin, siii este capítulo esta genial y dramático xD jaja yo que Lin golpeó a la pelirroja pero bueno a ver cuál fue su reacción, saludos.**

 **Susurro Nocturno** **:** **Gracias lobito por tu comentario *-* Si, debería patearlo y llevarse a Lin xD pero a ver que pasa en este, la morena cree poder olvidar a Lin con Hisagi, por eso esta con ella pero creo que no podrá :C ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

 **Obini** **:** **si, ellas complican las cosas :c pero ambas piensan que han sido olvidadas y tratan de encontrar el amor con otra persona, cuando en realidad se siguen amando, pero bueno a ver qué pasa en este capítulo en ciudad república, gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia *-***

Capitulo XI

Era el amanecer y Kya se encontraba junto con Hisagi en un barco rumbo a Ciudad República, debido a que ese día se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Beifong la fiesta de compromiso de Tenzin. Ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que la llegada de esa invitación cambiara su vida y sentimientos, haciéndola revivir ese dolor y esos recuerdos que por muchos años la atormentaron y que creyó estaban en el olvido, pero a pesar de eso, la morena tomó la decisión de asistir, ya que aunque le doliera saber que próximamente Lin sería la esposa de su hermano, era la mejor opción para así olvidarla de una vez por todas.

Tanto Hisagi como Kya tomaron la decisión de partir desde el amanecer para así tener tiempo de estar primero en el Templo del Aire, ya que la morena tenía más de 8 años de no ver a sus padres y tenía que ponerlos al tanto de todo en su vida. Una de esas noticias, era Hisagi, a pesar de que sus padres no sabían de su completa existencia, si estaban enterados que ahora la morena compartía su vida con alguien más, así que no les sorprendería del todo, ni si quiera el hecho de que fuera mujer, debido a que desde antes de su partida a Kampfer ella ya había tenido una plática con ellos referente a sus preferencias sexuales.

Solo faltaban unas horas para su llegada y los nervios de Kya aumentaban cada vez más, se encontraba recostada en una de las barandillas del barco, mientras que en su mente un sinfín de dudas y temores se apoderaban de ella - ¿Qué haré al verla? ¿Debería hablarle? ¿Podré en verdad soportarlo? - Eran unas de las tantas preguntas que invadían su mente, hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Hisagi, acercándose e imitando su posición.

-Un poco nerviosa para serte sincera – respondió la morena, soltando un suspiro.

-Debe ser normal, hace muchos años que no visitas a tus padres – la pelirroja sabía que la los nervios de Kya eran por volver a ver a Lin, pero en ese momento su chica lo que más necesitaba era apoyo y no reclamos, así que es lo que ella le daría.

-Sí, eso debe ser – después de decir eso se acercó a Hisagi abrazándola fuertemente - y tú, ¿cómo te encuentras? – ahora dándole cortos pero lindos besos.

-Kya –

-¿Qué sucede amor? – preguntó un poco extrañada, mientras sentía a Hisagi aferrarse más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo Kya y no quiero perderte – la pelirroja no pudo seguir conteniendo todos sus miedos que lo ocasionaba ese viaje y sin poder evitarlo algunas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos color miel.

Kya alzó el rostro de su chica – ahora estoy contigo y este viaje no hará que eso cambie, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y no estoy dispuesta a perderte – terminó de decir para unirse en un largo beso.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Las horas habían pasado y ya se encontraban en el muelle del Templo del Aire. Al escuchar la embarcación arribar, tanto el avatar como Katara salieron del Templo para ver de quién se trataba, su sorpresa fue al verlas llegar, ya que la morena no quiso avisar de su llegada esperando sorprenderlos a todos y lo había logrado.

-Kya – gritaron con entusiasmo sus padres, quienes se acercaban rápidamente, la primera en llegar a ella fue Katara y sin perder un segundo más la abrazó fuertemente.

-Hola mamá – dijo Kya, respondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto hija – Katara no podía evitar que unas lágrimas de felicidad salieran.

-Y yo a ustedes – respondió la morena, sintiendo dos brazos más acercarse a ella.

-Que bueno que estás aquí – ahora Aang también se unía al abrazo.

Después de haber terminado esa señal de afecto, tanto el avatar como Katara miraban un poco extrañados a la persona que se encontraba detrás de su hija, Kya al notar que sus padres miraban fijamente a alguien, recordó – papás les presentó a Hisagi, mi novia – dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

-Hola, es un placer – saludó la pelirroja con un poco de vergüenza.

-El placer es nuestro – respondieron a la par Aang y Katara – por cierto, que bella eres – el cumplido de Katara hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Gracias, usted también es muy bella –

-Sabes Hisagi, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien – con el comentario que le hizo la pelirroja, ya tenía a Katara de su lado.

-Jajaja bueno, no nos quedemos aquí, entren – indicó el avatar para caminar al Templo.

Los minutos pasaron y ya se encontraban los cuatro en la mesa con todo un festín por las nuevas invitadas. Sin desaprovechar el tiempo, mientras comían hablaban de todo un poco. A pesar de que al menos una vez al mes se escribían por cartas, Kya se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que contarles a sus padres, así que sin perder más el tiempo les relataba lo que era de su vida ahora, les contó de su trabajo, de su relación con Hisagi y de una gran variedad de cosas más. Aunque no había estado en casa desde hace más de 8 años, el Templo y el convivir con sus padres le daba a la morena una sensación de estar en su hogar, haciéndola sentir un poco culpable, ya que si no había ido a visitarlos antes era debido a Lin, lo cual ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente era bastante tonto que por una persona se alejara de su hogar, pero eso se quedaría en el olvido - movió su cabeza borrando ese tipo de pensamientos - aún estaba a tiempo de recuperar esa cercanía con sus padres. De igual forma, para Hisagi era agradable encontrarse ahí, y aunque era la primera vez de verlos y de convivir con ellos, la pelirroja ya se sentía en confianza, los padres de Kya la trataban de maravilla y eran excelentes personas, trataban de involucrarla en las pláticas preguntándole cosas y a pesar de que se enteraron que era hija de Yami Zetu, su trato fue igual, así que todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Después de terminar de comer, Katara junto con Hisagi, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla, lavaban los platos con charlas y risas, dejando solos al avatar y a Kya - por cierto padre, ¿dónde se encuentra Tenzin? – preguntó la morena.

-Debe de estar meditando en su cuarto, ha estado muy nervioso desde días antes, así que un buen tiempo a solas le servirá – dijo poniendo la mano sobre la de Kya – me alegra que estés aquí -

-A mi igual -

O_O_O_O_O_O

Ya estaba por ponerse el atardecer y faltaba menos de una hora del evento importante del día, Aang junto con Katara así como Kya y Hisagi ya se encontraban en la sala esperando a que Tenzin estuviera listo. Aang traía puesto un traje gris con corbata naranja, Katara un hermoso vestido turquesa y su cabello suelto con sus respectivas trencitas, Hisagi con un muy sexy vestido color lila y su cabello en una coleta de lado, por último Kya, quien traía puesto un bellísimo vestido azul y su cabello sujetado por un prendedor.

-Iré a buscarlo – indicó Kya, caminando hacia la habitación de Tenzin.

A pesar de que esta fiesta solo fuera el anuncio formal ante la sociedad sobre el futuro matrimonio, ya que días antes le había pedido que fuera su esposa y dado el anillo, el ojigris se encontraba frente a su espejo muy nervioso por esa noche, no podía evitar estarlo.

Kya lo observaba con una tierna sonrisa, viendo como su hermano menor cambiaba de corbata cada dos segundos - ¿por qué el destino nos hizo desear a la misma chica? – en ese momento un sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente, le entristecía darse cuenta que aunque habían pasado tantos años, no podía compartir con él su felicidad, debido a que seguía amando a Lin y muy dentro de sí misma deseaba estar en el lugar de Tenzin, pero eso se acabaría y esta noche la ayudaría a olvidarla para siempre.

-Con cualquiera de las dos te verás apuesto – dijo, entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

-Kya, viniste – con una sonrisa caminó directo a ella, quien ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-No me podría perder este día tan importante para ti – al terminar el abrazo Kya tomó la corbata de la derecha – el color dorado te queda mejor – dijo poniéndosela.

-Qué haría sin ti – respondió Tenzin, con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, soy un encanto. Listo, estás perfecto – comentó, terminado el último nudo.

-De acuerdo, lista para partir – dijo el ojigris, alzando su brazo del cual Kya se enganchó, para después caminar hacia los demás.

O_O_O_O_O_O

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Beifong se encontraba Lin afinando los últimos detalles para bajar a recibir a sus invitados, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero también algo fastidiada, eso de fiestas y fingir agrado hacia personas que ni siquiera conoce, no era lo suyo, pero que remedio, la unión de dos de las familias más importantes de las cuatro naciones era algo que no se podía ocultar. Cuando el ojigris habló con ella de la palabra matrimonio, fue algo que no se lo esperaba, aunque en primera instancia su respuesta fue un No profundo, no desechó la idea, la ojiverde estaba segura de que no amaría a nadie más en la vida, pero al menos con Tenzin tenía amor y paz, así que después de pensarlo detenidamente, decidió aceptar.

Ya estaba por terminar de afinar detalles, cuando fue interrumpida - señorita Lin – tocó la puerta el mayordomo.

-Adelante – respondió la ojiverde.

-Disculpe la molestia, sólo es para informarle que su prometido y familia han llegado – dijo, entrando y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-De acuerdo, en un momento bajo – indicó - después de que el mayordomo se fuera, volvió a mirarse en el espejo – tranquila Lin, todo estará bien, sólo son unas horas – dijo eso último, para después salir de su habitación.

Venía bajando las escaleras cuando ya cierto chico de ojos color gris la esperaba con una sonrisa - te ves hermosa – alagó el hijo del avatar, dándole la mano al bajar.

-Gracias, tu igual te ves muy apuesto – respondió, tomando su mano.

-Ven, de este lado se encuentran mis padres – dijo el ojigris.

Lin aceptó y tomándolo del brazo caminaron hacia donde se encontraban, a su paso se detenían unos segundos a saludar a los diferentes tipos de invitados, algunos eran del Cuartel de Policía, otros del Consejo y la mayoría familias importantes. Cuando por fin lograron llegar, Lin saludó a los que dentro de tres meses serían sus suegros, todo parecía normal hasta que su sorpresa fue al ver a unos metros a una persona – no, no puede ser ella – pensó la ojiverde, reconociendo a cierta chica de ojos azules, parpadeó varias veces, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, creyendo que era una jugarreta de su mente, hasta que descubrió que no era así.

-Kya – llamaba el ojigris.

En ese momento Lin creyó que se desmayaría, al escuchar ese nombre y ver que efectivamente era ella, sintió miles de sensaciones recorrer todo su cuerpo, estaba ahí, después de todos estos años, sólo a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la persona por la cual sacrificó su propia felicidad, la única persona que ha amado en su vida. Cuando la morena se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia ellos, Lin quedó hipnotizada – estas aún más hermosa – pensó, viéndola con ese vestido azul que resaltaban lo bello de sus ojos, con su hermoso cabello y esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

En el momento en que iba acercándose la morena creía que moriría, ver a Lin después de todo este tiempo no era nada fácil, a pesar de que consigo estaba Hisagi, tener enfrente a la chica por la que lloró todas las noches y la cual aún despertaba todos esos sentimientos, eran demasiado difíciles de disimular y más al ver esos ojos verdes – está aún más hermosa – dijo, dándose cuenta de que Lin ya no era nada de esa niña de quien se enamoró, ahora era toda una mujer, con su cuerpo bien definido y seximente marcado que se daba a notar con ese vestido verde que traía, con su cabello rizado y un porte muy elegante.

-Hola Lin – saludó la ojiazul, tratando de no tartamudear.

Lin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y no sabía cómo comportarse, pero al ver la tranquilidad de Kya y el normal saludo, trató de responder igual – hola Kya, tanto tiempo – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro poco más y se desmayaba.

A pesar de que las dos tenían tantos sentimientos encontrados y tantas cosas que decirse, no lo iban hacer, ambas tenían una vida totalmente diferente y su amor tenía que quedar en el pasado. Por unos segundos hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, hasta que nuevamente tomó la palabra Kya – te presentó a mi novia – dijo, posando su mano en la cintura de la pelirroja. Aunque la presentación de Hisagi era necesaria, no había sido esa la única razón por la cual lo hizo, muy dentro de ella quería demostrarle a Lin que ya no la amaba y que ese juego de niñas había quedado en el pasado, aunque la verdad fuera otra.

Lin no se había percatado de la persona que se encontraba al lado de la morena hasta después de escuchar esas palabras - ¿novia? – pensó, en ese momento un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su pecho junto con una gran tristeza, la ojiverde aún tenía las esperanzas que la chica que amaba la siguiera amando, pero esto demostraba que no.

-Hisagi Zetu, es un placer – extendió la mano la pelirroja.

-Lin Beifong – saludó con frialdad e inconscientemente apretando un poco la mano de la chica, para después soltarla y decir – tenemos que saludar a los demás invitados, en un momento regresamos – apretando el brazo de Tenzin, jalándolo consigo.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el ojigris, algo extrañado por el reciente comentario de su prometida y notando que estaban lo suficientemente lejos donde no fueran vistos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kya vendría? – reclamó la ojiverde.

-Sabías que la había invitado – se defendió el hijo menor del avatar.

-Pero jamás me dijiste que aceptó venir - la Beifong estaba en una mezcla de celos, confusión, tristeza e ira.

-Porque yo no lo sabía – el ojigris no entendía el comportamiento de Lin.

-Además, también vinó la pelirroja esa, familia de los Zetu – la ira aumentaba al recordarla – sabes que tenemos problemas con esa familia -

-Yo no sabía de ella, Kya apenas la presentó, además a ti no te importan los asuntos de tu familia, ¿no entiendo qué es lo que te molesta? –

-No me molesta nada-

-Entonces qué te sucede – el ojigris estaba aumentando su tono de voz.

-Asdfghjklñ nada – dijo para subir las escaleras, dejando a Tenzin aún más confundido.

Los minutos pasaron y Lin se encontraba en el baño tratando de relajarse, sabía que Tenzin no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudo evitar comportarse de esa manera, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, cuando a su mente llegó de nuevo la frase – te presentó a mi novia – en ese momento golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas brotaron de esos ojos verdes - te amo Kya – decía entre lágrimas, doliéndole el alma al saber que su chica ahora estaba en brazos de alguien más y a su vez sintiéndose culpable por llorar por otra persona el día de la fiesta de compromiso. Ya había paso más de una hora desde que se encontraba en el baño, así que limpió sus lágrimas y con todo el valor posible salió de nuevo, al bajar las escaleras ubicó a Tenzin que se encontraba hablando con unos del Consejo, quien al momento de verla se despidió de ellos y se acercó.

-Discúlpame por lo de hace rato, no tuve que hablarte así – dijo el ojigris, sintiéndose culpable y tomando las manos de Lin.

-No te disculpes, yo fui la que se comportó mal, así que discúlpame tu a mí – dijo un poco apenada, no era normal que ella se disculpara, pero en este caso debía hacerlo.

Él le regaló una sonrisa y dándole su brazo para que ella lo tomara, de nuevo caminaban saludando a los invitados, los minutos pasaron hasta que el sonido de un cubierto golpeando una copa se escuchó.

-Muchas gracias por su atención - decía el avatar Aang, el cual dedicaría unas palabras para los novios – es un honor y placer que todos ustedes se encuentren en este momento compartiendo esta alegría, se los agradezco mucho - dijo, dirigiéndose a los invitados.

–Ahora esto es para ustedes chicos, les deseo un feliz matrimonio, estoy seguro que el amor que hay entre ustedes es verdadero y los hará tener una vida maravillosa. Créanme que estoy contento de ser testigo del amor que se tienen, pero ahora quiero dirigirme muy en especial a mi hijo. Tenzin, te has convertido en todo un hombre y soy un padre orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú. Me parece realmente increíble que próximamente seas un hombre casado, un hombre que pronto tendrá una familia y que también tendrá la misma dicha que yo, la de tener hijos y razones porque vivir. Hijo mío, tienes un gran corazón y te mereces más que nadie en este mundo el ser feliz, así que un brindis por los novios - terminó de decir alzando su copa, todos hicieron el brindis y después de eso los músicos tocaban un vals, Tenzin tomó a Lin y caminaron al centro de la pista, aunque a la ojiverde no le gustara bailar, tenía que hacerlo, ya que una de las tradiciones es que los prometidos abran el baile y todos los demás con sus respectivas parejas de igual forma se unan al baile.

Hisagi estaba a punto de preguntarle a la morena si deseaba bailar, cuando fue casi arrastrada - Hisagi, quiero que conozcas a la otra parte de la familia – dijo Katara, acercándose a ellas y tomando a la pelirroja del brazo, para llevarla hacia donde se encontraba Zuko, Mai, Sokka y Toph.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa a su chica al ver cómo era llevada por su madre. Al quedarse sola, no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia Lin, recordando hace más de ocho años cuando bailó con ella en la Plaza Central de Ciudad República y ahora ver cómo se encontraba felizmente con su hermano le hacía sentir tristeza, aunque había algo extraño, sus miradas se encontraban muy seguido - ¿estará mirándome? – se preguntó para sí misma, para después mover su cabeza borrando ese tipo de pensamiento sin sentido – creo que estoy alucinando, necesito aire – dijo eso último saliendo por la puerta trasera, caminando por los enormes jardines que tenía la mansión Beifong, seguía caminando por los jardines, pensando en todo, en que solo faltaban unas horas para terminar esa noche y volver al sur a su vida normal, que esperaba que su hermano en verdad fuera feliz al igual que Lin, que se amarán aunque le doliera en el alma y que esperaba que este día la ayudara para por fin poder olvidarla, seguía caminando hasta que se topó con un árbol y al verlo llegó un recuerdo a su mente, ese mismo árbol era en el que años atrás se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y sin poderlo callar más, los dejó salir al oído de la chica que aún seguía amando – las cosas hubieran sido diferente – dijo tocando el árbol, recordando esa época.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Lin ya se encontraba un poco fastidiada de esa noche, la gente sólo hacía preguntas sin sentido, todos le aconsejaban cosas innecesarias, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Kya estuviera ahí y por último no podía evitar tener ganas de romperle la cara a Hisagi, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta se separó de Tenzin y decidió tomar un poco de aire, iba caminando por los jardines quejándose de todo, cuando de repente se detuvo, ya que a lo lejos se encontraba alguien - ¿Kya? – se sorprendió un poco al verla, ¿qué haría la morena ahí?, se preguntó, pero al instante en su mente llegaba un recuerdo – será posible – recordando que en ese mismo árbol Kya le había dicho por primera vez sus sentimientos, sin detenerse a pensar un segundo y sin saber qué haría, caminó hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó parada detrás de la morena, ocasionándole que diera un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz.

Kya en el momento de oír esa voz, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y con mucho nerviosismo dio vuelta para toparse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente – sí, solo necesitaba aire – respondió girando un poco su rostro, ya que los nervios y un ligero sonrojo se hacían presente - ¿y tú? – preguntó la morena, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible.

-Bi…en – se aclaró la garganta – bien, sólo necesitaba respirar un poco – dijo, rascando su nuca en acto de nerviosismo. Las dos no tenían ni idea de qué hacer, cómo actuar o qué decir.

Kya al verla sentía una fuerte sensación en el pecho y no podía evitar pensar en que hermosa se veía - creo que es mejor que vuelva a la fiesta – dijo caminando hacia la mansión - necesitaba salir de ahí porque la presencia de Lin le estaba despertando sentimientos que eran mejor dejar en paz.

La morena llevaba apenas unos pasos lejos de Lin cuando se paró de golpe al escuchar decir - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – por parte de la ojiverde.

Kya miró a esos ojos verdes que tenían una mirada sincera y tierna, esa misma mirada que la volvía loca, tragó saliva y respondió – claro, de qué se trata – muriendo por los nervios, mientras que por su mente pasaban un sinfín de preguntas haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

-¿Eres feliz? – preguntó la Beifong, tal vez era una pregunta extraña, pero ella sólo necesitaba saber la respuesta para poder dejar ir a Kya de una vez por todas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber la ojiazul, mientras que sus nervios aumentaban al sentir acercarse a Lin y mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Que si eres feliz con la vida que llevas, con tu trabajo, con tu vida en el sur, con Zetu – dijo eso último desviando la mirada y con cierta molestia.

La morena no entendía el por qué de la pregunta – sí, todo en mi vida es estable y estoy feliz por eso – respondió.

-Me alegra – dijo la ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro le dolía un poco las palabras de Kya, tenía la esperanza de escuchar algo diferente – bueno, creo que si es mejor que volvamos – dijo, ahora ella caminando.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó la ojiazul, haciendo que la Beifong se detuviera.

Lin volteó a verla, pero no sabía qué responder, quería decirle la verdad, que la amaba, que no la había podido olvidar ni un instante, que si estaba con Tenzin sólo era por cariño y agradecimiento, y que jamás sería feliz sin ella, pero qué caso tiene pensaba la ojiverde, ella se casaría y Kya ahora estaba feliz con la vida que llevaba, tomando eso en cuenta, decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban – hay que volver – fue lo que respondió, notando que ahora la morena la miraba con cierta molestia.

–Bueno, supongo que lo eres, ya que desde pequeña has estado enamorada de mi hermano – en ese comentario dejo salir un reclamo y celos, que a los segundos se arrepintió en decir, pero la respuesta que le había dado la ojiverde, le había molestado.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? – preguntó la hija de Toph.

-Esa es la verdad – respondió, dándole la espalda a Lin.

-No sabes nada Kya – la ojiverde cerró sus ojos, mientras tocaba el puente de su nariz.

-Sé lo que necesito saber – dijo, volteándose viendo de nuevo esos ojos verdes - así que me alegra que seas feliz a lado de mi hermano - era un comentario sin sentido quizá, pero no podía evitar que sus celos salieran a flote, aunque extrañamente la ojiverde la miraba como si tratara de decirle algo.

-Ojala supieras la verdad – comentó para darse la vuelta e irse antes de que le dijera todo, pero Kya la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿De qué verdad hablas? – decía sosteniendo a Lin, la cual se sorprendió ante tal agarre, pero había algo en su mirada que la hizo detenerla.

-No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora – Lin jaló su brazo un poco brusco, soltándose de la mano de Kya, ocasionando la ira de la morena.

-Eres una mujer muy estresante – reclamó Kya – no tengo porque seguir hablando conti….- no terminó de decir y los ojos de Kya se abrieron de golpe.

Lin no dejo que la morena terminara de hablar, sin poder contenerse más, con un ágil movimiento tomó a Kya de la cintura para de ahí besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, después de tanto tiempo de nuevo sentía esos labios contra los suyos, ocasionándole sensaciones que no podía explicar con palabras, sabía que no estaba bien lo que acaba de hacer, pero jamás se arrepentiría de volver a sentir esos labios que anhelaba día a día, al principio la ojiazul no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sin pensar en nada más, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar y disfrutando las sensaciones que ocasionaba ese beso cargado de necesidad, de amor contenido y un sinfín de sentimientos más, a pesar de que por años besó otros labios, la sensación que le provocaba Lin no se podía comparar.

La ojiverde movía sus labios contra los de la morena, volviendo a probar esa delicada y sensible boca, la sincronía que tenían en ese momento era algo sorprendente, parecía que los años no habían pasado y que besarse era algo cotidiano en ellas, siguieron así hasta que el aire fue necesario – perdóname - dijo Lin al separarse, desviando su mirada, lo más probable es que la morena la abofeteara, pero Kya no respondió nada, sólo la miró a los ojos y sin pensar de nuevo las cosas la tomó del rostro, ahora siendo ella la que iniciara el beso, se encontraban nuevamente besándose, pero ahora con mas intensidad, tratando de demostrarse cuanto lo deseaban, Kya fue la primera en introducir su lengua explorando esa boca que a pesar de los años conocía a la perfección, reclamándola como suya, tratando de borrar todo rastro de otra persona, la lengua de Lin no tardó en hacerse presente entrando en una lucha con la de la morena, haciendo movimientos que sabía le encantaban a Kya y sólo ella podía hacerlo, los segundos pasaban y el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso. Lin tomó nuevamente a la ojiazul de la cintura, pegándola a ella y sin dejar de besarla caminó unos pasos para llegar con ella hasta el árbol, ese mismo árbol que fue testigo hace más de ocho años y nuevamente lo estaba haciendo ahora, la ojiazul se recargó ahí, sintiendo la piel caliente de Lin sobre la suya, sólo se separaban pocos segundos para respirar, pero de nuevo sus labios se unían. Sus cuerpos sentían un centenar de emociones y entre ellas excitación, Lin alzó ligeramente el vestido de Kya posando su mano en una de sus piernas, acariciándola y poco a poco subiéndola mas, hasta que sin contenerse la puso en su trasero aparentándolo fuertemente, lo cual ocasionó un gemido en la morena haciendo que tomará entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la ojiverde, dando esta un pequeño quejido de placer, aumentando la excitación de ambas.

Lin sin poder contenerse puso sus dos manos en el la parte trasera de Kya, para después cargarla quedando las piernas de la morena en su cintura, ahí estaban apretando su cuerpo una con la otra, ambas sabían que lo que estaba sucediendo estaba mal, pero a esas alturas lo que sucediera importaba un carajo – Lin, tenemos que detenernos – decía la morena entre cortas respiraciones, sintiendo un pequeño mordisco en su oreja.

-Espere por esto mucho tiempo, no pienso parar – le susurró al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo, para después bajar mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello.

Kya al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, que al ser notadas por Lin detuvo el beso - ¿te estoy forzando? – preguntó, mirando esos ojos azules.

-No, claro que no, te amo Lin – respondió, abrazando a la ojiverde.

Lin pensaba que era un sueño, jamás pensó volver a escuchar esas palabras por parte de la morena, sin dejar de cargarla respondió el abrazo fuertemente y de nuevo recostándola en el árbol, para tomar el mentón de Kya y mirarla directo a los ojos - no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras – dijo, también derramando algunas lágrimas, puso un mechón detrás de la oreja de Kya y con una sonrisa volvió a sentir esos delicados labios, pero ahora con ternura, un beso de los que se disfruta lento, con amor y cariño, si en ese momento murieran lo harían felices. Kya tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose guiar por los delicados y hermosos labios de Lin, cuando ligeramente abrió sus ojos, para de ahí abrirlos de golpe, separándose de ella – Hisagi – dijo, viendo como la chica pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos se encontraba observándolas.

Continuará…..

 **Notas de autor**

Hola chicos, esta vez actualicé más rápido :3 Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Asdfghjklñ yo morí al escribirlo xD espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia háganmela saber, les agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews y me agregan a favoritos *-* en verdad me inspiran a continuar. Bueno nos los aburro más, que tengan una excelente semana, les mando un abrazo y viva el amor hacia el kyalin *-*

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas que tengan y ante todo muchas gracias por leer y compartir el amor hacia kyalin, les mando un abrazo y saludos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sentimientos sin conocer", espero que les guste**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y a los que comentaron, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Icegirl02:** **Jajaja si, en lol. Aquí está el capítulo como te dije :3**

 **OTAKUFire** **: Jajaja si, fue súper feo xD Pensé que hubiera sido Tenzin quien las descubriera para poner un momento de tención aún mayor, pero no quedaba en lo siguiente que iba a poner. Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa por la espera.**

 **Esme** **: Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad con tus palabras me motivas a continuar. Sí, Hisagi sabía desde un principio que Kya amaba a Lin :c ni modo, pero a ver qué te parece este capítulo. Una disculpa por la demora, en verdad.**

 **Luna RedDragon** **: Gracias por tu comentario . Disculpa la demora.**

 **Arwin:** **Hola, te debo una enorme disculpa a ti como a todos los que siguen esta historia. Lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero aquí esta este capítulo. Yo también te adoro, por dejarme tan bonitos comentarios *-* Y gracias por mantener la esperanza, confía en mí y no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo.**

 **Susurro Nocturno** **:** **Hola lobito, disculpa la demora, pero ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu comentario. Sabes, yo tampoco me imaginaba a Lin haciendo eso, pero en ese momento sus ganas fueron mayor a su cordura y también quería que llegaran a más xD**

 **Ali:** **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sii, hay que darle mucho amor al kyalin *-* Espero te siga gustando.**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock** **:** **Jaja si, el capítulo estuvo algo intenso, pobre Hisagi las vió en pleno asdfhgjklñ xD Lo sé, yo también me imaginé a Lin con ese vestido *-* Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora.**

 **jaydisita.8709** **:** **Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora. Jaja si, el final estuvo puff xD Espero te gusté este capítulo.**

 **Obini** : **Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora. Jajaja cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte, varias veces lo borraba y volvía a escribir. Quería poner una frase que sonara algo sexy, pero a la vez que las relacionara a ellas y después de tantos intentos salió ese** **"espere por esto mucho tiempo, no pienso parar", que bueno que te gustó xD Y sobre Hisagi, si, lo sé :c igual me siento mal por ella, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Mercyredhead** **:** **Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora. Sé que he sido cruel con las chicas T.T pero la situación lo amerita, yo también casi lloro al separarlas pero todo mejora. Espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **AdriSato:** **Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora. Si, es triste enamorase de alguien que ya ama a otra persona, pero a veces se toman riesgos como Hisagi :c Espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Matts.S** **: Hola, gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora. No tienes que agradecer, kyalin es amor *.* y me alegra mucho saber que adoras a esta pareja. En este capítulo se responderá tu duda sobre lo que sucedió con Hisagi. Muchas gracias a tu amiga :3 que bueno que a las dos le gusta.**

 **92** **: Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora. Aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste.**

 **Guest:** **Gracias por tu comentario y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojalá te guste *-***

-Hisagi - en el momento en que ese nombre fue pronunciado, Lin tuvo que detenerse y abrir los ojos sintiendo como era empujada por la morena y haciendo que la bajara de entre sus brazos.

En el momento en que Kya puso de nuevo sus pies sobre el piso, se apartó de Lin tratando de acercarse a la chica frente a ella – déjame explicarte – dijo, dando pasos que iban directo a la pelirroja, en ese momento pudo notar el dolor que tenía en sus ojos, las lágrimas no podían representar completamente la tristeza y decepción que sentía Hisagi.

-No te acerques – dijo apenas en un susurro con la voz cortada, retrocediendo unos pasos, recordando minutos antes como la chica a la que había amado más que a su vida, estaba enfrente de ella en brazos de otra.

-Hisagi, por favor déjame explicarte – la morena trataba de acercarse, aunque dentro de ella sabía que no podía explicar nada de lo ocurrido, estaba todo tan claro, la había traicionado.

La pelirroja daba pasos hacia atrás, evitando ser tocada por la que aún se podría decir, era su novia, no quería estar cerca de ella y en su mente sólo estaba esa imagen que le causaba un enorme dolor. Sin poder evitarlo, se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse lo más que pudiera y jamás volver a ver a Kya.

La ojiazul quiso ir tras de ella, pero fue detenida – Lin, qué estás haciendo - Beifong la detuvo tomándola de uno de sus brazos.

-No puedes irte, tenemos que hablar – Lin entendía la situación, pero en ese momento un sentimiento de egoísmo la invadió, no quería compartir ni estar de nuevo separada de Kya y menos ahora que sabía que su chica por la que sufrió tanto e hizo tantas cosas, aún la amaba.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo, soltando bruscamente su brazo.

-Kya, por favor, entiende que las cosas no pueden quedarse así – Lin no quería volverla a perder, no lo soportaría.

-¿Entender? ¿Qué debo de entender? Que acabo de destrozar a la persona por la que pude salir adelante cuando tú me destruías, debo entender que por mi culpa esa misma persona está sufriendo como jamás lo imaginó, que acabo de traicionar a mi propio hermano el día de su fiesta de compromiso, eso quieres que entienda – las lágrimas de Kya no pudieron retenerse más, necesitaba sacar toda esa presión y dolor que sentía.

Lin no pudo responder nada, eran cierta cada una de las palabras de la morena. De igual forma, ella había traicionado a la única persona que estuvo a su lado cuando la perdida de Kya la consumía y nuevamente estaba haciendo sufrir a la chica que juraba amar, pero sin pensar más las cosas y sin dejar que la culpa se apoderaba de ella, se acercó a Kya abrazándola, hundiendo el rostro de la morena en su pecho, apretándola fuertemente, tratando de demostrarle que todo estaría bien si estaban juntas, la ojiazul al sentirla, aceptó el abrazo sin dejar de llorar, tratando de olvidarse por unos minuto de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Kya estaba más tranquila, salió de los brazos de Lin, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas de su rostro, pasando sus ahora rojos e hinchados ojos en los de Lin.

-Lin, esto jamás sucedió, yo no diré nada y tú tampoco – dijo, apartándose de la ojiverde y viendo su cara de sorpresa - Sólo fue un error y los errores se enmiendan –

La ojiverde no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿un error? – preguntó sin entender que en verdad Kya estuviera diciendo eso – entonces, ¿sólo eso he sido para ti un maldito error? –

-Sí, siempre has sido un error en mi vida, eres lo peor que me ha pasado Beifong – terminó de decir eso derramando un sinfín de lágrimas más.

Lin observaba a Kya viendo caer cada una de sus lágrimas, doliéndole el alma, deseando que las palabras que decía no fueran ciertas - ¿sabes? Para mí siempre has sido el amor de mi vida y te amo como jamás imaginé amar a alguien, y a pesar de todo, tú para mí jamás serás un error -

-Cuando dejarás de engañarme – respondió, limpiando su rostro y mirando con cierta molestia a la ojiverde – si algunas de tus palabras fueran ciertas, no estuviéramos en esta situación, no me hubieras destrozado el alma, ¿crees que olvide que para ti solo fui un juego? cuando yo me enamoré como una tonta de ti –

-Jamás pensaba decirte la verdad, pero ahora no me importa nada - la mirada de Lin se endureció, ya no le importaba seguir guardando las cosas – si terminé contigo esa noche fue por el mismo amor que sentía por ti -

-¿De qué hablas? – lo morena no entendía a qué se refería, ¿qué otra explicación podía haber? todo era muy claro para ella.

-Estabas dispuesta a rechazar Kampfer por quedarte a mi lado, yo no lo podía permitir, así que decidí alejarme de ti - miró esos ojos azules que se sorprendieron un poco al escucharla.

-No mientas Lin, jamás te dije lo de Kampfer – Kya no quería creer en sus palabras, era más fácil pensar que la Beifong sólo jugó con ella.

-Fui a tu casa unas horas antes de la hora que habíamos quedado – Lin desvió la mirada, recordando lo que había sucedido el día que su vida cambió totalmente – te ví salir del templo algo molesta y pensaba ir tras de ti, pero fui detenida, Tenzin me saludaba, así que caminé hacia él y le pregunté si había sucedido algo, me dijo que tus padres habían discutido contigo porque habías rechazado ir Kampfer, en ese momento me sorprendí y me pregunté por qué no me lo habías contado, aunque después todo quedo claro. Tenzin me dijo que lo único que habías dicho es que tenías una razón para quedarte, al instante supe que esa razón era yo, regresé a mi casa y lloré por horas, hasta que finalmente tomé una decisión. Cuando llegué al parque y te ví de pie esperándome, sentía que moriría, pero debía ser fuerte, lo único que tenía en mi mente era el tener que alejarme de ti, aunque muriera por dentro, pasaban los minutos y me era cada vez más difícil hacerme la idea de perderte, hasta que junté el valor suficiente para decirlo, no podía soportar tu reacción, tus lágrimas, ver tu rostro sufrir me consumía, estuve tentada a decirte la verdad, que sólo lo hacía para que no renunciarás a tu sueño, pero no, debía ser fuerte, por eso mentí, diciéndote que sólo eras un juego, tenías que olvidarte de mí e irte, y la manera más fácil era odiándome – terminó de decir, alzando la mirada y fijándola en Kya, al fin después de tantos años, por fin le había dicho la verdad - jamás dejé de amarte –

Kya estaba en un estado de shock, ya que después de tantos años creyendo que sólo fue un juego, ahora sabía la verdad – Lin… no... No puede ser posible. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué esperaste tantos años? –

-¿Cómo iba a decírtelo?, ya pensabas en que sólo había jugado contigo y tenías una nueva vida, con amigos y personas a tu alrededor, qué caso tenía –

-¿Qué caso tenía? ¿Sabes lo que sufrí todos estos años? –

-Kya, por un momento deja de ser tan egoísta, crees que fuiste la única que sufrió, no sabes todo el dolor que tuve que soportar por haber hecho lo que hice, crees que no moría de ganas por decirte lo mucho que te amaba y que todo lo había hecho por ti, no sabes todas las noches que me dormí llorando y repitiendo tu nombre, las veces que entrené hasta que mis manos sangraban y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos detenerme, las veces en las que recordaba tus besos y caricias, sabiendo que no volvería a tenerlas – Lin ya no pudo más, sus lágrimas salieron, tratando de purgar las emociones que sentía en ese instante – te amo Kya, te amo tanto que me duele – gritó, desahogándose.

Kya sin pensarlo un segundo, corrió a ella tomándola entre sus brazos, la cabeza de Lin terminó en su pecho, donde aumentó su llanto, no le importaba que la viera llorar, en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era liberarse de todo es dolor.

Los minutos pasaron y se formó un silencio, que aunque no era incómodo tenía que terminar, ahora era tiempo de hablar – te amo Lin – dijo Kya, acariciando el rizado cabello de la ojiverde, la cual aún seguía en su pecho - pero creo que las cosas no pueden cambiar – ante esas últimas palabras, Lin se separó de la morena.

-Entonces, ¿todo vuelve a ser como antes? ¿Ambas sufriendo una por la otra? – cómo era posible que aún la morena pensara de esa forma.

-Te casarás con mi hermano en tres meses. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? -

-Estoy dispuesta a decirle la verdad -

-Eso no es posible Lin, no puedes hacerlo - Kya no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré, no estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo - caminó hacia la morena sin ningún tipo de permiso, la tomó entre sus brazos uniendo sus labios en un beso que a los segundos fue correspondido.

-Tengo miedo Lin – fue lo que la morena respondió, mientras abrazaba el firme cuerpo de la ojiverde, sintiendo que esos brazos fuertes la protegerían de cualquier situación.

-Yo igual lo tengo, pero de algo estoy segura, estando a tú lado nada más importa – dijo, acariciándole su mejilla.

Los minutos pasaban y ellas dialogaban acerca del rumbo que tomarían ahora sus vidas, llegaron a la conclusión que Kya viajaría a Sur para hablar con Hisagi, la pelirroja merecía una explicación, una gran disculpa y un sinfín de gracias por parte de la morena. También decidieron que al regreso de Kya juntas hablarían con Tenzin, diciéndole toda la verdad y rezando para que él pudiera entenderlas, pero estaban conscientes que aunque el ojigris, fuera educado y pacífico, su reacción no iba a ser la mejor, ya que nadie esperaría que tu futura esposa te dejé por otra persona a meses antes de tu boda y menos que sea tu hermana por quien te dejen.

-Todo saldrá bien, amor – dijo la ojiverde, tomando esas lindas manos color canela.

-Amor….. Jamás pensé que volvería a escuchar de ti esa palabra – respondió, con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lin soltó una de sus manos para limpiar esas pequeñas gotas saladas que salían de esos hermosos ojos azules – eso eres para mí, mi único amor - iba a acercarse a besarla, cuando una voz la hizo detenerse.

-Lin, Kya, las hemos estado buscando - decía el ojigris, acercándose a ellas - ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó, viendo como Lin soltaba rápidamente las manos de Kya.

-No, nada. Simplemente platicábamos - respondió la morena, dando una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo – le regresó la sonrisa a su hermana, no tenía nada de qué sospechar – Ammm, por cierto Kya, ¿todo bien con Hisagi? -

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó un poco sorprendida, acaso la pelirroja le había dicho algo.

-A nada en especial, es sólo que la ví salir de prisa de la mansión – ese comentario tan insignificante para Tenzin, era todo lo contrario para ellas.

Sintió alivio al escuchar la respuesta - surgió un asunto que atender en sus empresas, así que tuvo que volver – mintió.

-Oh, espero todo se encuentre bien. –

-Sí, todo estará bien – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - yo igual regresaré a primera hora al Sur, así que por hoy me retiro - necesitaba salir de ahí y tener un respiro, todo había sucedido tan rápido, además era cierto, a primera hora tenía que partir y dar la cara a Hisagi por sus acciones.

-Entiendo, gracias por venir Kya. En verdad me alegra que compartas conmigo mi felicidad - el ojigris abrazó a su hermana – espero que nos reunamos los 3 otra vez – terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa y poniendo su mano en la cintura de Lin.

Lin sólo observaba, sin ser capaz de decir algo, también se sentía culpable de lo que le estaba haciendo a Tenzin y triste por Kya, sabía que a la que más le dolía era a su morena.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Tenzin. Y si, creo que pronto nos reuniremos – dijo con sus lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, cómo le podía hacer eso a su hermano – bueno, adiós – dio la vuelta para caminar alejándose de ellos.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Eran poco más de las 9am y Kya abría la puerta del departamento que por muchos años llamó hogar, aunque ahora dudaba que siguiera siéndolo, entró y como lo suponía, la pelirroja no se encontraba en este. Dejó sus maletas en la sala y se dispusó a entrar a su habitación, al abrir la puerta sin ni siquiera dar un paso pudo notar que el closet estaba abierto mostrando sólo su ropa. De igual forma, el mueble junto al espejo sólo contenía los accesorios de la morena, no había que ser un genio para adivinar que Hisagi se había ido. Dio unos pasos y algo llamó su atención, en la cama había una pequeña caja color rojo y una carta junto de ella. Kya tomó la carta y sus ojos se llenarón de lágrimas.

 _Kya_

 _Hace poco más de 4 años venía saliendo de haber estado en una larga plática con mi madre, unos amigos me llamarón para invitarme unos tragos, acepté sin saber que a partir de ese día mi vida cambiaría. Al llegar al bar quedé encantada por una chica sentada en la última mesa de ese lugar, toda mi estancia ahí no pude evitar observarla, era una chica, alta, hermoso cabello castaño, piel morena y un cuerpo de ensueño, pero algo más que su belleza llamaba mi atención, ella lloraba y bebía como si no hubiera un mañana, al ver esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mi corazón sintió un pequeño dolor, no tenía idea de quien era esa persona, pero lo que si sabía era que jamás la quería ver llorar de nuevo. Esa noche decidí acercarme a ella, como lo intuí su forma inmoderada de beber y llorar se debía aun desamor, por azares del destino, terminó durmiendo en mi casa. Después de ese extraño primer encuentro, vinieron muchos más y en cada uno una sensación dentro de mí crecía, hasta que sin darme cuenta estaba profundamente enamorada de ella. Sin poder contener mis sentimientos un día tomé valor y me confesé sin ningún tipo de esperanzas de ser correspondida, ya que yo sabía que esa chica aún amaba a su antiguo amor, una gran sorpresa me llevé cuando aceptó mis sentimientos y empezamos una hermosa relación, al poco tiempo nos mudamos juntas y éramos completamente feliz, hasta que un día las cosas dieron un pequeño cambio. Llegaba a casa con una sonrisa, a pesar de haber tenido un largo día en la oficina, ya que ese día traía conmigo un collar de compromiso para mi novia el cual esperaba que aceptará y se volviera mi esposa, así esa tarde antes de volver a casa, recorrí todas las tiendas de joyería de la tribu del agua, hasta que por fin pude encontrar el indicado, con él le haría la promesa de amarla y respetarla hasta el último día de mi vida, pero al llegar a casa me di cuenta que algo pasaba. Mi chica tenía que volver y enfrentar por fin ese amor que por mucho tiempo la atormentaba día y noche, algo dentro de mí evitó dárselo y un miedo a perderla apareció, pero decidí confiar en que todo el amor que yo le había dado pudiera ser suficiente para que ella me eligiera a mí en vez de Lin Beifong, ese nombre que tantas veces ha sido pronunciado y el cual causa un gran dolor al recordarlo, esa persona que en un segundo logró quitarme lo que por 4 años creí mío. Que tonta fui, pero en fin, así es la vida, no? A veces se gana y otras se pierde, y en esta guerra he perdido yo._

 _Kya, espero seas muy feliz a su lado y si aún ella te ama, no la dejes ir y luchen por su amor, mereces ser feliz mi amor._

 _Con cariño…_

 _Hisagi_

Kya dobló la carta y tomó entre sus manos la pequeña cajita roja, al abrirla sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas, en ella había un hermoso collar de compromiso con una media luna, si ya se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, ahora se sentía como la peor persona en el mundo. Al pasar unos minutos, limpió sus lágrimas caminando hacia un pequeño mueble tomando un teléfono que se encontraba ahí, hizo unas llamadas pero ninguna era respondida, hasta que decidió marcarle a otra persona.

-Diga – respondió la otra persona detrás del teléfono.

-Arthur, soy Kya, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero antes de eso ¿has sabido algo de Hisagi? no se encuentra en el departamento y he llamado a todos los lugares posibles y nada – la morena tenía la esperanza de que la pelirroja se hubiera comunicado con el pelinegro, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el pelinegro habló – Kya, tengo que decirte algo –

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la morena, el tono de voz que había usado su amigo significaba que algo no estaba bien.

-Hoy poco antes del amanecer se reportó a una persona en estado de ebriedad que perdió el control de su satomóvil y sufrió un accidente -

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? – preguntó la ojiazul.

-Porque esa persona fue Hisagi – el pelinegro trataba de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, en su trabajo era normal ese tipo de noticias, pero no dejaba de ser difícil y menos si conoces a las personas.

-Eso no es posible, voy para allá. Tengo que verla – Kya estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Kya – dijo el pelinegro con la voz cortada.

-¿Qué pasa Arthur? dímelo – dijo desesperada la morena.

-Kya….Hisagi…no sobrevivió –

Un teléfono se estrelló en el piso.

Continuará…..

 **Notas de autor**

Hola chicos, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. En verdad me dió mucha alegría leerlos y saber que cada vez somos más que amamos el Kyalin, no me cansaré de pedirles disculpas por la demora, pero es que tuve unos meses súper difíciles. Primero me enfermé horrible T.T De ahí como estuve faltando a la escuela por esta enferma, tenía montañas de tareas pendientes, a los días vinieron los exámenes y muchas cosas más, se me borró el capítulo, pero por fin aquí está ya listo. No se preocupen, no creo volver a demorar tanto en actualizar, de hecho creo que volveré a subir cada semana un capítulo, pero aunque demoré tengan la confianza de que lo continuaré.

Ahora, hablando del capítulo 12, sólo tengo algo que decir: Por favor no me odien :c les dije que era un personaje temporal, su misión era ayudar a nuestra morena a poder salir adelante y pues sdlkfj T.T yo también me siento mal por darle ese final, pero bueno, las cosas mejorarán.

Les tengo una pregunta hipotética, ¿les gustaría lemon? Desde que empecé esta historia tenía pensado incluirlo xD pero es el primer fanfic que realizó y me da algo de nervios el cómo lo puedan tomar ustedes y el qué tan explícito debo hacerlo y cosas así xD Bueno, pero que quede claro que es una pregunta hipotética, no estoy diciendo que el siguiente capítulo lo habrá xD

Ya no los aburro más, espero tengan una excelente semana y les mandó un abrazo, viva el amor hacia el kyalin *-*


End file.
